Vacaciones de primavera
by AliciaMarieWhitlock
Summary: Bella Swan y Rosalie Hale son amigas que se conocieron por internet. Para poder conocerse en persona deciden viajar a Europa con sus amigos, lo que Bella no sabe es que el hermano de Rosalie es un dios griego que la dejara sin palabras. AU AH B/J R/Ed Ang/Em
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Bueno pues este es el primer fic que escribo así que por favor no seáis muy crueles conmigo! Eso sí, cualquier crítica es muy bien recibida ya que me encantaría saber que os parece, ideas que tengáis y los fallos que pueda cometer!**

**Así que no dudéis en darle al botoncito!**

**En este primer capítulo os dejo una presentación de los personajes y un prologo, os aviso que de momento todo va a ser POV Bella, si más adelante me atrevo y vosotros me lo pedís es posible un POV Jasper...**

**Tampoco dispongo de Beta así que de entrada mis disculpas por los posibles fallos**

**Y como está claro no me pertenece nada de Twilight, aunque le agradeceré eternamente a Stephenie Meyer que los crease**

**Y muy a mi pesar tampoco me pertene Jackson Rathbone.**

Personajes

Isabella Swan: nacida y criada en Forks, su padre Charlie es el jefe de policía y su madre Renee se dedica a la pintura y escultura. Tiene 21 años y actualmente comparte piso con su hermano Emmet y su mejor amiga Angela, en Seattle. Estudia Historia del arte en la Universidad de Washington. Hace un año y medio conoció por un foro de internet sobre arte a Rosalie Hale, y desde entonces han creado una buena amistad, todo por internet. Físicamente ( solo describiré físicamente a Bella porque quiero cambiar un par de aspectos, el resto de los personajes serán tal y como se describen en los libros sus vidas humanas) mide 1.75 m (5.9"), es delgada pero esbelta, tiene pecho, cintura bien marcada, y caderas anchas. Aunque físicamente es una chica bastante espectacular, es muy tímida y le cuesta soltarse con los chicos que le gustan.

Emmet Swan: tiene 23 años, estudia fisioterapia y es un amante del deporte. Esta enamorado secretamente de Angela, la mejor amiga de su hermana y compañera de piso.

Angela Webber: tiene 21 años, estudia periodismo y le encanta la lectura. Tiene una relación muy especial con Bella, que la considera una hermana, y desde que era pequeña, Emmet es su amor platónico, pero nunca se ha atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos.

Jasper Whitlock: tiene 23 años, estudia historia en la Universidad de Houston, lugar de nacimiento y residencia. Siendo pequeño su padre que era militar falleció en la guerra del Golfo, y unos años después su madre se volvió a casar con un banquero, que también era viudo, y que tenía una hija, Rosalie Hale. Aunque no son hermanos de sangre, el quiere a Rosalie como si lo fuese. No presta mucha atención a las chicas, y cuando ha tenido novia ha acabado siendo infiel. No cree en el amor porque nunca lo ha conocido. Es poseedor de una fortuna que le proporciono el estado a él y a su madre por la muerte de su padre, su madre decidió dárselo todo a él.

Rosalie Hale: Tiene 21 años y estudia Historia del arte. Nacida en Louisiana, siendo muy pequeña, su padres y ella se mudaron a Houston, Texas, con la esperanza que su madre se curase de un cáncer que le estaba arrebatando la vida, después de mucho luchar su madre perdió la batalla y falleció. Un tiempo más tarde su padre conoció a Helen Whitlock, una viuda de guerra, y su padre se enamoro locamente de ella, proporcionado le una nueva familia. Siempre ha tenido un tonteo con Edward Cullen, el mejor amigo de su hermano Jasper, pero nunca ha llegado a nada por culpa de la hermana de este, Alice, que no la soporta. Tiene una gran amistad con Bella y tiene muchas ganas de conocerle.

Edward Cullen: tiene 23 años, estudia medicina como su padre Carlisle. Nació en New York, y con 12 años su familia se traslado a Houston por una oferta de trabajo de su padre, Carlisle Cullen que también es doctor. Entablo una muy buena amistad con Jasper y su hermana Rosalie. Aunque adora a su hermana Alice, hay veces que le dan ganas de mandarla a la otra punta del planeta. Es un romántico y a diferencia de Jasper el si cree en el amor, y tiene muchas ganas de encontrar a su alma gemela.

Alice Cullen: es la pequeña del grupo, tiene 20 años, estudia diseño de interiores como su madre Esme, aunque nunca ha llegado a pertenecer al grupo de amigos de su hermano, siempre intenta colarse en sus fiestas, y prácticamente los acosa para que la acepten. Su meta en la vida es casarse con Jasper y vivir de su dinero. Es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere. Siempre ha hecho lo que le placía, y se ha salido con la suya.

Prologo

Después de casi dos años de amistad, por fin nos íbamos a ver las caras! No puedo negar que a veces pensé que nunca nos conoceríamos, y que llegaría un día que ya no hablaríamos, es normal la gente cambia, evoluciona y madura. Pero no, a lo mejor eso les pasa a las parejas cibernéticas, pero no a unas buenas amigas. Por eso en el fondo no me sorprendió la idea de Rose de pasar las vacaciones de primavera juntas. Lo que no me esperaba es que decidiese que debíamos ir a Europa! No es precisamente un punto medio, como LA que era mi idea, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que si era una buena idea cruzar el océano y plantarnos en Barcelona, España. Así que aquí me encuentro después de 12 interminables horas, esperando en la cinta por mi equipaje. En principio Rose llegaba antes así que nos vendría a buscar y nos llevaría a la casa que había alquilado, ya que según ella era lo mejor para las vacaciones de primavera. Mientras yo esperaba por las maletas, mi hermano y Angela habían ido a buscar los carritos para transportar las maletas al coche.

- Todavía no han salido?- mi hermano el paciente, apúntese la ironía, se desesperaba por que las maletas no aparecían.

-En la pantalla pone que ahora mismo van a abrir su cinta.- Angela como siempre la observadora no indicaba la pantalla de información, y justo en ese momento una cinta que llevaba un buen rato parada empezaba a rodar transportando las maletas de los pasajeros del vuelo 2578.

- Mira esas son las mías!- indique a Emmet para que las recogiese, de algo me tenía que servir el hermano musculoso.

- Y con estas ya están todas!- Emmet conto las maletas para que no se nos olvidara ninguna.- Me podéis explicar para que necesitas dos maletas cada una?- y de nuevo la preguntita que ya había contestado doce horas antes.

- Emmet, ya te lo hemos dicho, no tenemos claro que tiempo hará, unos días sol, otros lluvia, a eso suma la ropa de fiesta, calzado, productos de belleza,…tengo que seguir?- Emmet no contesto, solo asintió con la cabeza, a lo mejor perdí un poco los nervios, pero estaba cansada, quería ver a Rose y descansar.- Vamos a buscar a Rose, y directos a esa casa en la playa!

Intentando ser positiva me dirigí a las puertas de salida donde siempre ves a familiares, amigos y demás esperando a los pasajeros. Así que una vez fuera empecé a buscar una cara conocida, pero no tuve suerte.

- Se supone que nos iba a venir a buscar no?- Emmet volvía con la impaciencia.- Si, en principio si, por si acaso voy a encender el móvil por si ha habido algún problema.- Tras encender y mirar mensajes, posibles llamadas, y hasta en las redes sociales, lo único que pude averiguar según su twitter es que habían llegado hacia unas horas y que al menos habían estado en la casa.- No sé, a lo mejor se ha dormido, o está en otra terminal, este aeropuerto es inmenso! Porque no caminamos y miramos por si esta fuera esperando con el coche?

Caminamos hasta la salida a la calle más cercana, y justo cuando la salida estaba a unos diez metros vi el chico más espectacular que mis ojos habían presenciado, todo era a cámara lenta, y yo creo que también me móvil lentamente porque justo en ese momento Emmet me atropello con el carro de las maletas.

- Dios Emmet puedes mirar!- sabía que había sido culpa mía por querer admirar al dios griego, pero ya había hecho demasiado el ridículo delante suyo como para degradarme más.- Lo siento no me había dado cuenta que habías reducido la marcha!- y mientras yo discutía con mi hermano, el dios dorado estaba plantado presenciando la escena.

- Eres Bella, verdad?- y en ese momento supe que estaba bien jodida.- Ehh…si soy Bella, nos conocemos?

- No nos conocemos, aunque me encantaría.- y con una sonrisa torcida pude ver los dientes más perfectos del mundo, esos que enseñan en los anuncios de dentífrico.- Soy Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie, ella esta fuera esperando con el coche.

- Encantada Jasper.- dije mientras pretendía estrechar su mano, pero el tenia otra idea, y con un solo movimiento estaba entre sus brazos abrazándome.- El placer es mío, Bella.- y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Estas vacaciones van a ser muy interesantes.


	2. Cap1 No es oro todo lo que reluce

**A/N: Espero que os gustase la presentación de los personajes y la manera que voy a enfocarlos, si tenéis alguna sugerencia me encantaría incluirlas!De nuevo me disculpo por faltas de ortografía y gramática, poco a poco voy a intentar mejorar mi escritura.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de la Twilight Saga, y tampoco Jackson Rathbone muy a mi pesar!**

Cap.1 No es oro todo lo que reluce

Aun perpleja por el calor que desprendía mi captor, ya sé que no me había capturado aunque me hubiese dejado, escuche como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y me di cuenta que seguía abrazando a Jasper.

-Uhmmm...perdona este es ...- como podía olvidar el nombre de mi hermano? Aunque yo creo que había olvidado hasta el mío propio!- Emmet! Soy el hermano de Bella, y ella es Angela nuestra compañera de piso.- me separe esperando que también abrazase a Angela, pero me equivocaba, ya que solo se estrecharon las manos, y me sentí bastante estúpida en ese momento.

-Porque no vamos a ver a tu hermana, es la razón por la que estamos aquí!- quería salir de allí, y encontrarme de una vez con mi amiga, y de paso quitarle hierro al asunto/abrazo de 15 segundos.

-Por aquí, preciosa!- Jasper nos guio hacia el coche colocando una mano en la parte inferior de mi espalda, y apoyada en el capo de un Range Rover blanco vi a la Barbie viviente, ella oteaba el ambiente intentando buscar a alguien, cuando dio con el sujeto de su búsqueda, nos mostro la sonrisa del millón de dólares.

-Bella!Que contenta estoy!Como estas? Como ha ido el vuelo? Te ha costado encontrar a mi hermano? No habrá sido un capullo no?- me alegraba ver la alegría que desprendía, pero tanta energía me sobrepasaba. Solo podía asentir con la cabeza mientras ella me iba haciendo preguntas, quería decirle que su hermano aunque demasiado cariñoso, no había sido un capullo, o eso creía pero no me salían las palabras.

-Rose, sabes que yo trato de manera especial a las chicas guapas como aquí tu amiga la mudita!- era eso un trato especial? pues después de llamarme guapa se mofa de mi falta de vocabulario, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que a Emmet no le estaba gustando nada como se estaba comportando Jasper, en realidad creo que ninguno de los allí presentes le estaba mirando con buenos ojos.- No soy mudita- dije remarcando lo ultimo.- solo estoy cansada después de doce horas de vuelo, tengo jet lag, y lo único que quiero ahora mismo es meterme en la cama y dormir hasta mañana!

-Si quieres yo te puedo calentar la cama y hasta darte un masaje para que te relajes...- quien se creía que era! me acababa de conocer y ya me estaba tirando los trastos delante de todos!- Mi hermana no necesita a nadie que le caliente ninguna cama!- sabía que Emmet se estaba mordiendo la lengua y comprensiblemente no se pudo aguantar más, cosa que yo le agradecí con una sincera sonrisa.

- Que tal si cargamos las maletas y vamos a la casa, así todos podéis descansar!- Rose cogió del brazo a su hermano alejandose unos metros, mientras nosotros cargamos las maletas en el maletero.- Jasper con ella no, me lo tienes que prometer, es mi amiga...- no pude escuchar más de la conversación que Rose tenia con su hermano en voz baja, para que lógicamente no les escuchásemos.

De camino a la casa reinaba el silencio en el automóvil, yo preferí mirar por la ventana y así escudarme de las miradas que me lanzaba Jasper a través del espejo retrovisor, quedaba claro que no se iba a dar por vencido. Después de unos treinta minutos llegamos a una casa de dos plantas a los pies del paseo marítimo.

-Ya hemos llegado! Os presento vuestro hogar durante los próximos diez días!- nos indico señalando la preciosa casa beis que teníamos a nuestra derecha.- Y a vuestra izquierda tenéis la playa de la Marbella, donde espero pasemos muchas horas!- a esas horas la playa estaba prácticamente desierta, solo algún transeúnte que paseaba a su perro.

-Genial, hechas las presentaciones de la casa y la playa podemos entrar o vamos a dormir aquí?- de pronto Jasper se mostraba un tanto irascible.- Tranquilo hermanito, no será que echas de menos a Alice?- no sé porque una parte de mi sintió celos de una chica que ni siquiera conocía, ya que Rosalie solo me había hablado de su hermano y de su mejor amigo, pero a su vez notaba algo de humor en su tono de voz.- Si Rose, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en ella.- y aquí tenemos la mueca mas infantil para expresar asco, meterse los dedos para provocar una nausea, bonito muy bonito.

Rose sacó las llaves para abrir la puerta de hierro blanca y pude apreciar con mayor detalle la casa, que parecía una versión reducida de la típica casa colonial.

-El exterior parece antiguo, pero el interior esta reformado, ya verás te va a encantar!- de esa manera Rose nos guió a un gran comedor, que tenia la cocina prácticamente en el mismo espacio, la única separación era una larga barra de bar.- Edward, Alice! Ya estamos en casa!- Rose llamo al resto de nuestros nuevos compañeros.- Estamos en la piscina!- una voz masculina nos guió al final de la casa, allí a un lado pude ver un pequeño jardín, un porche con una barbacoa y las típicas sillas y mesa de jardín. Justo en medio una gran piscina y al otro lado había una especie de bañera, que supuse seria un jacuzzi.

-Es un jacuzzi, si quieres después te enseño como funciona.- Jasper me susurro al oído.- Se perfectamente que es un jacuzzi, que pasa? a parte de mudita también crees que soy tonta?- esperaba que al ver que no era una chica fácil y que empezaba a molestarme su actitud se diese por vencido, así que me aparte de él y centre mi atención en el chico de pelo revuelto que estaba en la piscina, que al verme salió corriendo para saludarme.

-Hola soy Edward, supongo que tu eres Bella! Rose nos ha hablado mucho de ti.-me dijo con total sinceridad.- Tranquila todo era bueno! Te daría una abrazo de bienvenida, pero dudo que quieras acabar empapada!.- Solo hacia un minuto que le conocía y ya me caía bien.- No te preocupes, ya he tenido suficientes abrazos por hoy!- dije inclinando la mirada hacia donde estaba Jasper observando nuestra interacción.- Ah! Está claro que ya has descubierto la faceta "romántica" de nuestro Jasper.

-Si muy a mi pesar lo he sufrido en mis propias carnes.- y de la manera más simple sabia que íbamos a ser buenos amigos, sin romanticismos de por medio.- Hola? nadie presenta a Alice?- nos interrumpió una voz aguda un tanto molesta, como cuanto te pitan los oídos, automáticamente supe que ella era Alice, pero no entendía porque hablaba en tercera persona.- Hola soy Bella, el es mi hermano Emmet y ella mi mejor amiga Angela.- todos iniciamos el gesto de extender el brazo y saludarle pero ella se quedo con los brazos cruzados.- Vaya, yo pensaba que tu mejor amiga era Rosalie…- la verdad es que su respuesta me dejo sin palabras, no entendía esa manera de intentar iniciar un conflicto de una manera tan estúpida.

- Perdona Alice, pero que yo sepa no hay ninguna regla que diga que una persona solo puede tener una mejor amiga, y te puedo asegurar que Rosalie y Bella son muy amigas, ya que conmigo Bella nunca deja de hablar de ella.- por cosas así siempre adorare a Angie, es de esas personas que parece que no está, pero en realidad allí está presente para cuando más la necesitas.- Y cuando hablamos siempre habla de ti, Angela, así que si ella es la mejor amiga de Bella, seguro que tu y yo seremos muy buenas amigas!- y de esa manera y abrazándonos las tres, Rose zanjo el estúpido tema.

-Porque no os enseño las habitaciones?- Rose nos guio de nuevo a la casa.- Las vuestras están en la planta de arriba, tuve suerte de encontrar una casa con suficientes habitaciones y así no tener que compartir!- lo cual a mi no me importaba, porque hubiese compartido con Angie sin ningún problema.- Esta es la tuya Emmet, lo único es que los baños los tenemos que compartir, en cada planta hay dos baños, así que supongo que si nos repartimos bien no habrá problemas.- yo solo esperaba no tener que compartir baño con Alice.- y si no meare en la piscina!- y de nuevo mi hermano el orangután, el cual se gano una colleja.-Nadie meara en la piscina, ni fregadero, ni jardín! que te conozco Emmet!

- Vale hermanita! Para las interesadas me voy a dar una ducha y a dormir!- le di un abrazo y le desee buenas noches.

- La siguiente es la de Angela!- nos abrió la puerta de su habitación y Angela antes de entrar se despidió de nosotras.- Muchas gracias Rosalie por invitarme, estoy segura que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas!

- De nada Angela, yo también tengo la sensación que de este viaje va a salir un buen trío, y Angela llámame Rose, es como mi familia y amigos me llaman!

- Entonces Rose, tú debes llamarme Angie!

- Y por último, tu habitación querida amiga.- entramos en una habitación perfectamente decorada en tonos blancos y beis, y un balcón que daba a la parte trasera de la casa, era relajante.- De verdad me alegro muchísimo que hayas venido, se que estas vacaciones van a ser inolvidables!- antes de salir de la habitación me aviso.- mi habitación esta justo al lado de la tuya, el resto están abajo, así que tranquila que mi hermano no te molestará, pero por si acaso ciérrala por dentro, no me fio un pelo de él!

- Gracias Rose por el consejo, estoy muy feliz por conocerte y poder pasar estos días juntas!

Rose se marcho cerrando la puerta, y yo aunque estaba cansada quería tenerlo todo listo, así que empecé a desmontar todo el equipaje, y colocarlo todo en el armario, después de unos treinta minutos ya lo tenía todo bien ordenado, y ya me quedaba más tranquila, es lo que tiene ser un pelín maniática del orden.

Antes de meterme en la cama decidí que sería mejor darme una ducha, y así me quedaría más tranquila y no me costaría dormir, ya se sabe que siempre cuesta acostumbrarse a una cama nueva.

Cogí mi champú y gel de fresa y cereza, ropa interior y el pijama que me había regalado mi madre, según ella perfecto para atraer compañero a la cama, y aunque esa no era mi intención Angie me obligo a meterlo en la maleta.

La ducha me sentó de maravilla, y ahora sí que estaba 100% relajada y dispuesta a disfrutar de un sueño reparador.

Salí del baño de puntillas para no despertar a nadie y justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de mi habitación note que alguien me cogía por la cintura y me empotraba contra la pared.

-Vaya Bella, yo pensaba que eras de la tímidas, pero veo que en el interior eres de las que les gusta provocar.- la voz aterciopelada de Jasper me susurraba al oído, mientras el resto de su cuerpo me mantenía prisionera, y a una parte de mi le gustaba esa sensación.- La propuesta de calentarte la cama sigue en pie, gatita!- sabia que tenía que parar esto, mi mente tenía que reaccionar porque se me podía ir todo de las manos.- Gracias por la oferta, pero no necesito nada de ti Jasper!- y con un solo movimiento, que también supuse que era por el asombro a mi respuesta, me pude liberar y entrar en mi habitación, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a Jasper que miraba perplejo hacia mi dirección.

-Buenas noches Jasper!-le desee casi en un suspiro, y sin perder un segundo cerré la puerta y le puse el seguro para que si se le ocurría no pudiese abrirla.

Después de tal subidón de adrenalina, me metí en la cama y lo primero que vi al cerrar los ojos fue una penetrante mirada azul.

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Las imágenes de la casa y el pijama de Bella las colgare en mi perfil!**


	3. Cap2 Mas vale malo conocido

**A/N Bueno pues parece que la inspiración y la falta de trabajo está haciendo que escriba cada día, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza y si vosotras las tenéis me encantaría compartirlas!**

**He decidido crear una cuenta de twitter aliciamwhitlock ya que así me será mas cómodo colgar las fotos y actualizaciones de la historia, y también para comunicarme con vosotros, que es lo más importante!**

Cap.2 Más vale malo conocido, que bueno por conocer

Me desperté al escuchar un murmullo en la planta baja, supongo que casi todos estarían ya despiertos, no es casualidad que yo sea la última en levantarme, ya que soy la más dormilona, mientras me debatía entre quedarme cinco minutos más o bajar directamente, note que una brizna de aire rozaba mi nuca y me ponía el vello de punta, mire a las puertas que daban al balcón y vi que me las había dejado abiertas, aun así no entendía porque solo notaba el aire en mi nuca y me gire para ver si también me había dejado la ventana abierta.

-Buenos días preciosa!- un demonio disfrazado de ángel era el que me ponía los pelos de punta, de un salto salí de la cama.- qué demonios haces aquí, como has entrado?- miré hacia la puerta y vi que seguía con el seguro, y era imposible que él la hubiese podido abrir.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, gatita, ese balcón lo compartes con mi hermana, así que solo tuve que esperar a que saliese de su habitación para poder colarme, lo tengo todo calculado, no vas a poder desprenderte de mi tan fácilmente!- dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo índice su cabeza, a lo mejor se creía un genio.

- O sea que has pasado de ser un capullo, a ser un acosador, seguro que a tu hermana le encantaría saber las actividades de su hermanito, o no mejor aún se lo digo a Emmet y así te partirá esa bonita cara!- era capaz de amenazarle con tal de que me dejase en paz, aunque sabía que nunca le pediría a Emmet que se pelease con nadie por mí.

- Así que la gatita piensa que soy guapo! Vaya, adoro cuando te falla el subconsciente, y aunque me encantaría quedarme contemplándote tengo hambre así que me voy a desayunar.- se levantó de la cama y antes de salir por la puerta me dio un beso en la mejilla y susurró en mi oído.- Me encanta cuando te enfadas, te pones muy sexy!

Y así me dejo, con la boca abierta y un pequeño ardor entre las piernas, porque aunque quisiese luchar contra ello tenía que admitir que Jasper me gustaba, por eso necesitaba encontrar una distracción lo antes posible.

Como no sabía el plan después del desayuno decidí ponerme el batín de seda que como no me había regalado mi madre y baje a la sala común donde estaban todos en pijama preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días Bella Durmiente!- Edward me dio un abrazo y me guió a la cocina donde cada una tenía una tarea, Angela se encargaba de las tostadas, Rose de las tortitas y Alice, bueno ella solo se dedicaba a mirar, por otro lado Edward estaba poniendo la mesa, y Emmet y Jasper miraban los dibujos animados.

-Cuál es mi tarea? - le pregunté a Rose mientras le acercaba un plato.- Buenos días Bella? Como has dormido?

- Pues la verdad es que he dormido bastante bien!- decidí dejar de lado el aspecto que me desperté con su hermano soplándome en la nuca.- y vosotras que tal habéis pasado la noche?

- Yo de maravilla y bien acompañada!- temía preguntarle por quien había estado acompañada, porque sabía que la respuesta no me iba a gustar, así como el resto de las chicas decidí ignorarla.

-Las tostadas casi están, porque no haces tus huevos revueltos especiales, Bella?- Angela me sugirió

- He escuchado huevos revueltos especiales?- Edward preguntó asomándose por la barra de la cocina.

- Sí, has escuchado bien, son unos huevos que cree por accidente, pero que están buenísimos, aparte no siempre quedan igual, porque cada vez le pongo especias diferentes.- le expliqué mientras me dirigía a una estantería con especias.- hoy toca con pimentón, ajo y una pizca de chile, que te parece?

-Me parece que me muero por probarlas!- me encantaba el entusiasmo de este chico.

- Oh bien que morirás después de probarlas…- escuché como murmuraba Alice, y de nuevo todos la ignoramos.

Así que me puse en modo chef de cocina, y en menos de diez minutos ya tenía mi revuelto especial.

-Buen provecho a todos!- y todos en silencio empezamos a comer

- Jasper no te recomiendo que te comas eso, lo ha hecho Bella…- de nuevo ese murmullo.

- Bella estos huevos están deliciosos, me tienes que enseñar a hacerlos!- agradecía el cumplido de Jasper, pero me desconcertaba su cambio de comportamiento.

-Gracias Jasper, es muy fácil hacerlos, y te enseñare encantada.- tenía que mantener la paz, por Rosalie, y de paso darle una patada simbólica en la boca a Alice.

El resto del desayuno continuó de manera normal, y empezamos a planear el día de hoy, las chicas nos íbamos a la playa y ellos se iban a hacer la gran compra, ya que querían estrenar la barbacoa esa misma noche.

Así que subí a mi habitación me cambie de ropa, solo poniéndome el biquini y envolviendo la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, ya que la playa la teníamos delante, y prepare una pequeña bolsa con lo indispensable.

Cuando bajé todos estaban listos, así que no perdimos más tiempo y nos separamos cada uno hacia nuestro destino.

Una vez en la playa Alice nos obligó a alquilar las tumbonas con sombrilla, ya que ella no soporta la arena, así que no podía estirarse sobre la toalla solo una gran estupidez, si no te gusta la arena no vayas a la playa.

-Bella voy al agua te vienes?-Rose me pregunte, yo asentí, me levanté y camine hacia su dirección.

Para ser abril la temperatura del agua era bastante aceptable, y pudimos nadar y jugar sin problemas. Pero por alguna razón yo no disfrutaba del todo.

-Rose, crees que es cierto?-pregunté insegura.

-El que?

-Lo de Alice y tu hermano, porque sé perfectamente que el mío no dormiría con ella ni por todo el oro del mundo, y dudo que Edward durmiese con ella.

- Mira Bella, te voy a ser sincera.-respiró profundamente antes de hablar, y eso me dio más miedo aún.- mi hermano no es ningún santo, le gustan las chicas y mucho, te lo puedo asegurar, pero tampoco es el demonio, y el que duerma con ese bicho será la personificación del anticristo!- dijo entre risas, pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a ponerse seria.- Acaso te preocupa con quien se acueste Jasper?

-Yo? No, no no no! que va! Solo me preocupaba por que el ambiente en la casa se bueno, sin malos rollos y cosas así…

- Eso será complicado con ese bicho pululando! Mira Alice ha hecho ese comentario porque no es tonta, igual que no lo somos el resto, y vemos que entre mi hermano y tu hay un tonteo, química o como lo quieras llamar, me hace gracia? Ninguna. Pero esto ya lo hable con mi hermano, porque se como es, y no quiero que te haga daño, eres una chica muy especial y me niego a que juegue contigo!

-Gracias Rose, te lo agradezco.

-También te digo que si lo que sientes por mi hermano es una simple atracción física y nada más, ve a por ello, pero ten claro que si te cuelgas de él lo pasaras mal.

-No se Rose, una parte de mi se niega a sentir nada, le conocí ayer, por el amor de Dios!-hice una pausa- pero otra parte sí que siente esa atracción, pero me temo que hay algo más que solo atracción física, por eso creo que necesito una distracción.

-Eso me parece una idea genial, porque así te olvidas de Jasper y supongo que ya no serás la diana de Alice! podríamos mirar por la playa a ver que encontramos!

- Un momento por distracción no me refería a buscar otro tío!

- Pero si sería genial! Un romance en vacaciones, y una vez acabadas en eso se queda, y tú sigues con tu vida!

-No lo veo yo tan claro Rose…

-Aparte cuando hace que no…

-Que no qué?

-Que no te echaron un polvo! te empotraron en una pared y no pararon hasta que se hizo de día!

- Pero que bestia eres! no se hace ya un tiempo, des de que lo deje con Jake.

-Y de eso hace…-y empieza a echar cuentas con las manos- más de un año! En serio?- asentí una vez- ni un rollo de una noche, de esos de si te he visto no me acuerdo?- negué con la cabeza.

- No es mi estilo, nunca lo he hecho y dudo que lo haga alguna vez!

- Ese es el problema que nunca lo has hecho, y por esa regla no sabes si te gustara, pues amiga mía yo te digo que lo tienes que probar, aunque solo sea una vez! Prométeme que en estas vacaciones tendrás un rollete! Estoy siendo generosa no te digo que tengas una relación, solo una noche de pasión desenfrenada!- y con eso no empezamos a reír descontroladamente.

-Por favor contarme de que os estáis riendo porque me estoy planteando el suicidio!- no nos habíamos dado cuenta que Angela estaba delante nuestro con cara de querer colgarse.

- Ves eso es lo que pasa cuando estás más de cinco minutos con Alice!- y volvimos a reírnos, esta vez las tres.- Pues verás, he tenido la genial idea que Bella tiene que tener un rollo de una noche!- se lo explicó toda orgullosa.- Ah! Y una condición es que al día siguiente tendrás que llevar las bragas en el bolso!

-En serio tendré que llevar las bragas en el bolso?

-Sí, y hacer el paseo de la gloria!- incluso Angie estaba de acuerdo- es lo más justo Bella, y lo hace todo el mundo! o no te acuerdas como volví aquel día de la fiesta de Kappa Delta Phi, hasta llevaba el maquillaje corrido, así que trato hecho?

- No me queda otra no?- las dos negaron con la cabeza.- pues trato hecho.

- Deberíamos volver me estoy arrugando como una pasa.- digo Rose enseñándonos las manos.

Salimos lentamente y nos dirigimos hacia la zona de tumbonas donde Alice miraba una revista de moda con una pose que parecía poco cómoda.

En ese momento note que mi piel ardía y que se me había olvidado ponerme el protector solar.

-Mierda me he quemado, y no encuentro el protector solar!- dije mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa de playa.- no lo entiendo juraría que lo había metido antes de salir de casa.

-Toma ponte del mío.-Rose me ofreció el suyo pero al ver el factor me di cuenta que no me serviría de nada.

- Gracias Rose, pero es un factor muy bajo, yo utilizo el máximo, recuerda que mi madre es medio albina, y nos quemamos muy fácilmente.- dije enseñándole el hombro que ya estaba rojo.- hasta he llegado a quemarme estando debajo de una sombrilla!

- Perdonar chicas, no quería molestar pero a lo mejor te puedo ayudar.-nos giramos para ver que la voz masculina que me había interrumpido era un chico, más o menos de nuestra edad, con el cabello largo y rubio recogido en una coleta, y tatuajes en los brazos, la verdad es que era bastante sexy.- Soy James, por cierto!- todas le saludamos y nos presentamos.- Verás te estaba escuchando y yo tengo este protector solar, es del factor más alto, así que supongo que es que utilizas normalmente.-me dijo ofreciéndome el tubo de crema.

- Gracias James, pero una duda para que lo necesitas, porque tú tienes un bonito bronceado!-dije admirando su piel dorada.

-Ya, esto me lo da el surf!- dijo con media sonrisa.- pero en los tatuajes me pongo el factor máximo así los protejo y se mantienen mejor.- mientras él me lo explicaba yo admiraba sus tatuajes, me recordaba un poco a David Beckham.- tengo una crema de Aloe Vera que te vendría muy bien para las zonas que ya tienes quemadas, pero la tengo en el hotel, si podríamos quedar esta tarde aquí y te la doy.

- Estás solo James?- dijo Rose mirando la toalla donde supongo James estaba antes de acercarse a nosotras.

-Sí, he venido solo a pasar las vacaciones de primavera, igual que vosotras supongo?

-Sí, nosotras también hemos venido de vacaciones de primavera, bueno nosotras y nuestros hermanos! Y dime James, si no es mucho preguntar, como es que has venido tu solo?- Rose se estaba pasando de indiscreta.- Rose déjale en paz! No tienes porque contárnoslo.

- No te preocupes Bella, lo tengo superado.- dijo quitándole hierro al asunto.- Veréis este viaje lo iba a hacer con mi novia Victoria, bueno en realidad mi ahora ex novia, pero hace un par de meses la pillé con mi mejor amigo en nuestra cama, así que como el billete y el hotel ya estaba pagado decidí venir solo a perderlo todo, de alguna forma también me servirá para reflexionar sobre lo que quiero hacer con mi vida.

-Vaya James, lo siento.- por suerte parecía que lo tenía superado.

-James tienes algún plan para esta noche?- Rose preguntó.

-No, la verdad no tenía nada pensado aparte de dar un paseo por la playa.

- Perfecto, pues ahora sí que lo tienes, esta noche vamos a dar la bienvenida a las vacaciones de primavera con una buena barbacoa, y seguro que a Bella le encantaría que vinieras! verdad Bella?

-Eh, sí claro, sería genial! Así me podrías dejar esa crema de aloe que me decías antes!

-Pues por mí ningún problema, estaría encantado, que tal si yo llevo algo de bebida?

- Eso sería genial, que atento es James, verdad Bella?- estaba claro que el disimulo no era un punto fuerte en Rose.

-Sí, Rose, es muy atento.

-Perfecto, pues mira James, ves esa casa blanca de dos plantas?- le preguntó y el asentía- esa es nuestra casa, pásate a eso de las ocho, así Bella te puede enseñar la casa, y podemos hacer el aperitivo mientras la carne se va haciendo.

-Pues a las ocho nos vemos, Bella! Y gracias por la invitación!- se despidió, mientras nosotras recogíamos para también irnos.

-Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba!- Rose sonreía mientras enlazaba su brazo con el mío.

-Sí, fácil ha sido, lo difícil va a ser la reacción de tu hermano…

La noche iba a ser movidita.

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado! El batín de Bella como los biquinis de las chicas los colgaré en twitter! Queréis que cuelgue las fotos de los outfits de Bella, de todas o de ninguna? me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, o si tenéis alguna petición!**

**Que creéis que pasará en la barbacoa? Cómo se tomará Jasper que las chicas hayan invitado a James? Que hará Bella?**


	4. Cap3 Cuando menos te lo esperas

**A/N: este capítulo me has costado más sacarlo, así que me disculpo si no cumple las expectativas! Y espero que hayáis tenido una buena semana santa! **

**Os recuerdo que si queréis ver las fotos de los outfits de Bella están en el twitter que he creado para la historia aliciamwhitlock**

**Disclaimer: Por mucho que me gustará no me pertenece nada de la Twilight Saga, y tampoco soy la afortunada de tener a Jackson Rathbone.**

Cap.3 Cuando menos te los esperas…

Después de darme una ducha relajante, bajé al salón donde los chicos estaban juagando a algún videojuego y las chicas como no, estaban en la cocina pensando que preparar para comer.

-Que tal una ensalada César y pasta de verano de primero, y merluza gratinada de segundo?- les sugerí a las chicas.- Algo sencillo y saludable y así no sufriremos por todo lo que comeremos esta noche!

- Me parece perfecto!- Rose empezó a sacar todos los utensilios necesarios y Angie los ingredientes, mientras yo ponía a calentar el horno y Alice nos observaba como si fuésemos alienígenas.

- Alice nos quieres ayudar?- pensé que mostrarme amable ayudaría a calmar la tensión que había entre nosotras.

-No se cocinar.

-Bueno nunca es tarde para aprender! Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar lo básico!- la idea no me entusiasmaba pero podía ayudar a acercarnos.

-Gracias Bella, pero tampoco quiero aprender a cocinar porque nunca necesitaré hacerlo. Para eso existen las criadas!

-En tu casa tienes una criada?- en mi vida había tenido una, y no recordaba que Rose mencionase algo así en la suya.

-No, en mi casa cocina mi madre, pero cuando me case tendré una!- se la veía muy segura de sí misma, y como no quería saber el final de su historia imaginaria decidí zanjar el tema.

-Vaya pues felicidades Alice, pero como aquí no tenemos criada, el resto vamos a cocinar!

Por suerte ella pillo la indirecta y salió de la cocina como arma que la carga el diablo.

-Rose no me puedes decir que no lo intento!-quise dejar claro que si había algo que no funcionaba no era culpa mía.

-Pues no lo intentes, a caso ves que lo haga yo? o Angie?-negué con la cabeza dos veces.- me da igual lo que diga o lo que haga, ella está aquí porque su madre nos lo pidió como un favor especial, para que no se quedase sola durante las vacaciones, ni si quiera Edward la quería aquí , así que no pierdas el tiempo y preocúpate de lo importante!

-Y que es lo importante?

- El rubio californiano que te va a ayudar a cerrar el trato y abrir otra cosa!- y se empezó a reír descontroladamente.

-Quieres callarte! se van a enterar todos!

- En algún momento se van a tener que enterar, no te olvides que vendrá a la barbacoa!

-No me he olvidado, lela! y cuando se lo decimos a los chicos que hemos invitado a alguien que conocimos hoy en la playa?

-Yo creo, que para ahorrarnos dolores de cabeza deberíamos esperar hasta última hora, porque no creo que a tu hermano o a Edward les importe, pero Jasper es otra cosa, y se que no le va a gustar un pelo, y menos cuando sepa que te va a dar cremita!- y de nuevo con las risas a mi costa.

Entre risas y más conversación sobre las posibles reacciones de Jasper, acabamos de cocinar, y de nuevo gracias a Edward, la mesa estaba puesta.

La comida transcurría en silencio, menos para Alice que constantemente le estaba susurrando cosas al oído a Jasper, el cual iba asintiendo con la cabeza, aunque me daba la impresión que no le estaba prestando ninguna atención.

-Bella, te has quemado la espalda! porque no te has puesto protección? Ya sabes que tu eres muy delicada!- Emmet se había percatado de que mis hombros estaban al rojo vivo.

- Pues se me olvido ponerme! Y cuando me di cuenta y fui a buscar la crema no la encontré!

-Bueno eso fue hasta que el ligue de Bella vino al rescate!- porque cuando menos te lo esperas alguien abre la boca y lo fastidia todo, ese alguien era Alice.

-Que ligue, Bella?- contestó Jasper antes de dejarme negar lo que se acababa de decir.

-Primero no es mi ligue, yo no ligo, y segundo solo es un chico que hemos conocido hoy, y que muy amablemente me ha dejado su crema para que no me quemase más.

-Pues yo a alguien que acabo de conocer, no le invito a una barbacoa a mi casa, y tu Jasper?- Alice no perdía el tiempo para meter más el dedo en la llaga, pero por desgracia me había quedado sin argumentos porque era cierto que le había invitado a la barbacoa, bueno había sido Rose en mi nombre, pero yo no me había negado.

- En realidad fue idea mía la de invitarle, ya que se portó muy bien con Bella, y se ofreció a traerle una crema para las quemaduras, así que para agradecerle el gesto decidí invitarle en nombre de Bella.- Rose al rescate!

-Y Bella está de acuerdo a que venga a la barbacoa?- Jasper se estaba poniendo rojo, y sabía que cualquier respuesta podía ser malinterpretada.

- No me pareció mala persona, y está solo, me dio un poco de pena cuando no explicó las razones por las que estaba aquí, no creo que nos cause problemas, y si no os cae bien no se le invita más y muerto el perro se acabó la rabia!

-Y que razones son esas por la que está aquí solo?

-No es mi lugar contártelo, si quieres esta noche se lo preguntas!

-Su novia se acostó con su mejor amigo!- dijo Alice con una sonrisilla malvada y Jasper permanecía en silencio.

-Podemos dejar el maldito tema de una puñetera vez! Dios, me has hecho perder el apetito!

Y con esas, me levante de la mesa, recogí mi plato y me dirigí a mi habitación pero antes escuche como seguía la conversación.

-No sé porque se molesta tanto, según ella es un tío que acaba de conocer y que no le importa nada, y se pone hecha una furia por un comentario de nada!

No lo pude evitar y volví al comedor, porque aunque sabía que mis amigas me defenderían no quería que lo hiciesen, yo me sabía defender solita, y lo hacía muy bien.

-A ver si te enteras de una vez, aquí la que molestas eres tú, y ese afán de meterte en todo, cuando no te llaman en nada, así que si quieres mantener esa carita yo tendría la boca bien cerrada porque a la próxima te puedo asegurar que tendremos más que palabras, Alice!

Y así hice mi salida triunfal no sin antes pegar un buen portazo, para que quedase claro que el mal humor iba a seguir presente.

Me estiré en la cama, y no si fue el cansancio de la playa o el bajón de adrenalina después de la pelea, pero no tardé en quedarme dormida. No sé cuánto tiempo pasaría, pero empecé a sentir de nuevo como el vello del cuello se erizaba.

-No estoy de humor Jasper.

-Yo tampoco, solo quería saber cómo estabas.- sus palabras me parecieron sinceras.-prefiero estar aquí que en cualquier otro sitio.

Me giré para ver si de verdad decía lo que sentía y sus ojos me dijeron que el Jasper provocador, que jugaba con los sentimientos de las chicas, no estaba, el que tenía delante era otro que no conocía, pero que me moría por hacerlo.

-Hola- dije en un suspiro.- cómo estás?

- No lo sé, Bella. Me molesta que tú, o mi hermana en tu nombre, me da igual, invitase a un tío a nuestra casa, sobre todo si viene por ti.

-Jasper, siento que no te guste, pero entre tú y yo no hay nada, y lo siento pero no lo habrá.

-Porque? No me conoces, Bella!

-No necesito conocerte Jasper, se suficiente por tu hermana y tu mejor amigo, tu eres un ligón, que se cansa rápido de las chicas y las utiliza a su gusto, y yo no soy una seguidora.-hice una pausa para respirar profundamente.- y no quiero que me hagan daño.

-Bella, yo no te haría daño.

-Pero aunque no quisieses, está en tu carácter Jasper, no te das cuenta, es tu manera de tratar a las mujeres, es lo que has estado haciendo estos dos días!

-Lo siento, no era esa mi intención.

-Lo sé Jasper, por eso no es necesario que te disculpes, ese es tu carácter y es totalmente respetable, pero tienes que aceptar que yo no caeré como el resto, lo único que conseguirás es que me aleje de ti. Pero si te comportas, podemos ser amigos.

-Sólo amigos?

-Amigos y nada más.

-De acuerdo.

-Jasper, prométeme que te comportarás con James, te puede caer bien o mal, pero no ha hecho nada malo y no puedo cancelar la invitación.

-Lo intentaré.

-Gracias, a lo mejor hasta te cae bien y os hacéis amigos!- le dije dándole un suave golpe en el brazo.

-Lo dudo, pero prometo portarme bien. Bella?-dijo mientras a mí se me cerraban los ojos.

-Dime.

-Puedo quedarme aquí hasta que sea la hora de la barbacoa?

-Si te comportas, si!- y una preciosa sonrisa apareció, y sentí como el corazón se me aceleraba.

-Te puedo abrazar mientras dormimos?

-Solo abrazar, Jasper!

-Solo abrazar.- repitió mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura y me acercaba hasta que nuestros cuerpos se tocaron, y con el ritmo de nuestra respiración los dos nos volvimos a dormir.

-Toc Toc! Bella estás despierta?- escuché como alguien preguntaba des de el otro lado de la puerta.

-Ugh, un segundo!- aparte el brazo de Jasper, que estaba plácidamente dormido y me empecé a estirar, sentía como si llevase días durmiendo, estaba relajada y muy descansada.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y vi a Rose y detrás Angela con cara de preocupación.

-Quien se ha muerto?- pregunté intentando que se riesen, ya que me había despertado de buen humor.

-No se ha muerto nadie, pero estábamos preocupadas por ti. Llevas tres horas metida en tu habitación, y no dabas señales de vida.- Rose contestó.

-Lo siento nos hemos quedado dormidos y no he pensado poner una alarma!- y en ese momento vi como Rose asomaba la cabeza por encima de mi hombro y los ojos se le ponían como platos.-Rose, no es lo que parece.

-Sabes que eso es lo que dicen las personas infieles verdad?- por alguna razón a Rose le hacía gracia, cuando yo pensaba que se pondría furiosa.

-Ya, pero de verdad, Jasper vino antes a ver como estaba, hablamos como personas civilizadas, y ahora somos amigos.

-Si tú crees que puedes manejar la situación…

-Que quieres decir con manejar la situación, Rose?

-Piensa que ya hay una tensión entre vosotros, y si ahora sois amigos, pasarás más momentos con él, a solas, como lo de echaros una siesta juntos…

-Bella, no queremos agobiarte, pero puede que te empiece a gustar más, y que se te vaya todo de las manos…-Angie me mostraba también su preocupación.

-Sin contar a tu archi-enemiga, la malvada bruja del norte!-esto último lo dijo Rose entre risas.

-No sé ni si quiera como va a ir esta noche, solo sé que tu hermano ha prometido comportarse, y de momento me basta, ahora si me disculpáis tengo que despertar al bello durmiente.- Rose se estremeció.- No te preocupes que no le voy a besar, pareces tonta!

Entre en la habitación, y Jasper estaba en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado, parecía un angelito, los mechones le caían por la cara y la boca la tenía un pelín abierta, era toda una visión de paz.

Me acerque lentamente a él, me senté a su lado y muy suavemente sacudí su hombro.

-Jasper, despierta!-no reaccionaba, lo volví a intentar- Jasper, vamos despierta, es tarde!- ni se inmutaba.- Jasper si no te despiertas llamaré a Alice para que lo haga!- esto último lo dije subiendo el tono de voz.

-Vale, vale, ya me despierto! No tenías que ser tan brusca!

-Brusca? Jasper he sido muy suave, pero no funcionaba, así que me cansé y tiré por la vía fácil!

-Qué hora es?-mire el móvil y vi que eran las seis pasadas.

-Pasan de las seis, cuando empezareis con la barbacoa?

-Supongo que sobre las siete, para que se hagan bien las brasas.- Hizo una pausa y me dijo casi en un suspiro.- cinco minutos y nos levantamos?

No me pude resistir a sus ojos de corderito degollado, así que me coloqué entre sus brazos y cerré los ojos por cinco minutos más.

A los cinco, o diez minutos, porque no lleve la cuenta del tiempo que pasamos abrazados, era todo demasiado perfecto como para preocuparme por el tiempo, nos levantamos en silencio, Jasper antes de salir por la puerta me miró fijamente a los ojos como si intentase leerme la mente o llegar directamente a mi alma, yo simplemente le sonreí dándole a entender que todo estaba bien y él asintió con la cabeza y salió de mi habitación.

Como no quería darle más vueltas a la situación decidí empezar a montarme un modelito para la barbacoa, no sé si era por el descanso o porque simplemente me sentía inspirada pero en diez minutos tenía el modelo perfecto, unos shorts vaqueros, camisa de cuadros y las converse de color negro. No sé porque me dio la impresión que lo había elegido pensando en Jasper y su Texas natal, y no James como debería ser.

Salí de la habitación a la vez que Rose y las dos fuimos al baño, donde le volví a asegurar que todo estaba bien, y que no se preocupase tanto, ya que era mayorcita y sabía lo que hacía.

Apliqué un poco de maquillaje, muy natural nada exagerado, y después de cepillarme el pelo, decidí hacerme una cola de caballo.

Justo cuando bajaba las escaleras sonó el timbre de la entrada, lo que indicaba que James ya estaba aquí, por alguna razón no me hacía mucha ilusión, y mis pensamientos los protagonizaba el dios griego.

Ya en el salón vi como Rose hablaba tranquilamente con James y lo acompañaba a la zona de la barbacoa, yo les seguí de cerca, y justo cuando iba a salir algo o mejor dicho alguien me cogió por la cintura y me encerró en lo que pude identificar como el cuarto de la limpieza.

-Jasper?- no me hacía falta preguntar por otra persona, ya que él era el único que me raptaría en el cuarto de las fregonas.

-Shhh…Tranquila Bella, sólo quería hablar contigo antes de la barbacoa, y esta es la única forma de que no nos molesten.

-De que tenemos que hablar, Jasper?

-Sólo quiero saber si te gusta ese tipo.

-Quien? James?- él asintió una vez.- No lo sé Jasper, le he conocido hoy mismo…

-Ya, y tú me conociste ayer, y sabes perfectamente lo que sientes hacia mí.

- Adonde quieres llegar, Jasper?

-Sólo te quería pedir un favor, ya que somos amigos, no salgas con él, hazlo por mí.

-Y yo que saco de bueno?

-Que yo no saldré con ninguna, y así podremos ser amigos y no hacernos daño.

-Crees que eres capaz de no estar con ninguna chica en dos semanas? Según he escuchado el celibato no es tu fuerte…

-Mira, yo lo veo de esta manera, en una mano tengo unas vacaciones en las que sólo me acostaría con tías que no conozco, y que no volveré a ver, y en la otra mano te tengo a ti, como amiga, Bella la mano en la que estás tú gana.

-De acuerdo Jasper, pero este es un trato que lo debemos cumplir los dos, a la que lo rompas también estará roto por mi parte y haré lo que me dé la gana! Queda claro?

-Como el agua.

En este caso el trato lo cerramos dándonos un abrazo, pero algo me decía que nuestro acuerdo no iba a durar mucho, ya que él no tardaría en romperlo…

Justo cuando salíamos del cuartillo, nos encontramos con Rosalie y James.

-Vaya Bella te estábamos buscando!- Rose exclamaba con cara de póquer.

-Lo siento, Jasper tenía que contarme una cosa urgentemente!- cambié de tema rápidamente.- Que tal estás James?

-Ehh bien, estoy bien. Te he traído la crema de aloe vera que te comente, si quieres te puedo ayudar a ponértela…

-Gracias, pero ahora no sería el mejor momento, pondría la ropa perdida!

- Es verdad, bueno lo mejor es que te la ponga alguien, ya que para que haga un mejor efecto debes aplicar una espesa capa y dejar que la piel la vaya absorbiendo.

-Vale, perfecto James. Muchas gracias de verdad, no tenías por qué preocuparte tanto, te lo agradezco!- le di un abrazo para que supiese que apreciaba el detalle, mientras escuché como alguien se aclaraba la voz.

-Perdona Jasper, te presento a James, James él es el hermano de Rosalie.- los dos se saludaros con un movimiento de cabeza, dejando claro que la cosa no iba a ser muy amigable.

-Que tal si le enseñas la casa a James? y tu Jasper empieza a preparar la barbacoa, que se está haciendo tarde!

-De acuerdo, por aquí James.- le guié mientras le enseñaba toda la casa, mientras hablábamos de cosas si importancia, hasta que llegamos a mi habitación, yo pretendía pasar de largo pero él se detuvo.

-Te puedo preguntar una cosa, Bella?- yo asentí con la cabeza.- que tienes con Jasper, porque no hay que ser muy inteligente para ver que hay algo entre vosotros.

-La verdad es que no hay nada, somos amigos, y es cierto que los dos podemos sentirnos atraídos, pero no habrá nada más que una amistad.

- A ver déjame que lo entienda, los dos sentís algo el uno por el otro, no?- asentí una vez.- Pero ninguno de los dos pretende iniciar una relación, solo una amistad.- volví a asentir.- Pues no entiendo nada…

- Es muy fácil, Jasper es lo que definirías como un jugador, un chico que le gusta estar con chicas sin ninguna atadura, rollos de una noche, y eso tipo de relaciones, y yo soy todo lo opuesto, nunca he tenido un rollo de una noche, y si estoy con alguien es porque lo siento, no por sacar satisfacción sexual sin ningún sentimiento.- Hice una pausa.- y si comenzase una relación con él, yo acabaría dolida y él con la satisfacción de haber conseguido lo que quería, así que aunque sea duro hemos decidido permanecer como amigos y así nadie sufrirá.

-Eso está muy bien, y lo entiendo, pero a veces hay que arriesgar, mira puede que él sea un jugador, pero ese estadio que todo tío alguna vez hemos pasado no es eterno, todos cambiamos, yo lo hice por Victoria, lo que pasa que hasta que no encuentras a la persona por la que valga la pena cambiar no lo haces, es así de simple!

-Porque me cuentas todo esto, James?

-Porque aunque juegue en mi contra, con unos segundos he podido ver que por mucho que quiera tu solo miras hacia su dirección, y como creo que eres buena chica me gustaría ayudarte.

-Entonces que propones, que me arriesgue a que me haga daño? Porque todo es muy bonito según tú lo pintas, pero quien dice que yo sea la persona que él necesita y no una más?

-En realidad la diferencia la pones tu! Mira, a Jasper le gusta tener eso rollos con chicas fáciles, porque me juego lo que quieras a que no se ha encontrado una difícil! Quien tuvo la idea de ser amigos?

-Fue cosa de los dos, nos prometimos que ninguno de los dos tendría relaciones con otra persona para no hacernos daño.

-Esa es la clave, Bella! No lo ves? Si no le importases un pimiento le daría igual que tú te fueses con otro, y mucho menos el estar de vacaciones y no acostarse con una europea!

-Entonces que se supone que tengo hacer?

-Darle una de cal y otra de arena! Se amable, femenina y si te atreves flirtea, pero sin pasarte, pero a su vez ignóralo cuando haga algo que no te guste, se fría como el hielo, hasta que el te eche de menos.

-James pareces el Cosmopolitan…

-No, es lo que Victoria hizo, y me tuvo a sus pies…Lo harás?

-Por intentarlo no pierdo nada, no?

**Espero que os haya gustado, se que dije que este capítulo sería la famosa barbacoa, pero pensé que sería interesante profundizar en la relación de Jasper y Bella, y que él no sea siempre el malo de la película, o al menos de este capítulo, porque ya veremos cómo se porta más adelante…**

**Y que os parece este James que intenta ser Cupido?**


	5. Cap4No quieres caldo,pues toma dos tazas

**A/N: aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de la Twilight Saga, ni tampoco Jackson Rathbone aunque no me importaría tenerlo atado a la pata de mi cama!**

**Cap.4 No quieres caldo, pues toma dos tazas**

En silencio bajamos directos a la terraza, donde ya estaban todos, los chicos preparando las brasas y ellas tomando un aperitivo mientras conversaban tranquilamente.

-Ei Bella! sí que has tardado!- Angela me miraba intentando saber porque había tardado más de media hora en enseñarle la casa a James.

-Perdón, es que he insistido, que Bella me enseñase todos los rincones de la casa, Mea culpa!- James me echó un cable.

-James conoces a los chicos?

-Sí, Rose me los presentó, cuando tú estabas ocupada en el cuarto de la limpieza…-dijo susurrando al oído, que sabía que molestaría a Jasper, pero se supone que ese era el plan, debía darle algo de celos, para que viese lo que se podía perder, y después mostrarle mi cariño y dejarle con ganas de más, así lucharía por mí, y con suerte se quedaría a mi lado.

-Espero que funcione tu plan…-aún tenía dudas de que Jasper cayese en la trampa, y cambiase por mí, pero era lo único que tenía.

-Confía en mí, y si no funciona tengo un plan B, que no te contaré, así que no preguntes.

En ese momento vimos como se aproximaba Jasper, con una expresión dura, como si estuviese apretando la mandíbula, James siguió con el plan y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo, dejando claro que estaba con él. Al verlo Jasper pasó de largo y entró en la casa no sin antes dar un portazo.

-Ves, solo llevamos diez minutos y ya está funcionando, ahora es el momento que tienes que ir detrás de él y asegurarle que tu y yo somos amigos y nada más, pero que sientes como una conexión entre nosotros, o algo así, de esta manera se pondrá celoso por no tener ese tipo de relación contigo, me explico?

-Perfectamente, me voy!

Entre en la casa a paso calmado, como si no pasase nada, vi a Jasper sentado en el sofá mirando al televisor, que estaba apagado.

-Jasper, te encuentras bien?- el me miró como si le hubiese insultado.

-De verdad me lo preguntas? Hicimos un trato Bella, y cuanto tardas en tirarte a sus brazos? Eso sin contar el rato que habéis estado en tu habitación!

-Jasper, no sé qué crees ver, pero entre James y yo no hay nada, solo una buena amistad.

-Crees que soy tonto? He visto como os susurrabais al oído y como él te rodeaba con su brazo, a lo mejor crees que soy tonto pero no ciego!

- Mira Jasper, se que te puede parecer extraño, no te culpo, pero no sé, desde que ha llegado James a la casa y hemos empezado a hablar he sentido una conexión, me siento segura con él, como si algo dentro de mí me dijese que no me va a hacer daño! no sé si tiene sentido para ti, pero te aseguro que no voy a romper la promesa que hicimos, y espero que tú tampoco.

- Me estás diciendo que sientes una conexión con un tío que lo conoces de menos de un día?- yo asentí con la cabeza.- Pues lo siento pero no lo entiendo, porque con él si te sientes segura, pero conmigo no? Que tenemos de diferente?

-No lo sé Jasper, mira me encantaría sentirme segura contigo, pero ya te dije antes que contigo solo pienso que me vas a hacer daño, es así de simple, seguridad por un lado y dolor por el otro.

- Y si yo pudiese darte la seguridad que necesitas, confiarías en mí?

-No lo sé, porque hasta que no lo vea…Eso solo está en tus manos, Jasper.

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí a la cocina, dando terminada nuestra conversación, abrí la nevera y saque los ingredientes para poder hacer una buena sangría.

-Necesitas ayuda?- noté como Jasper se ponía detrás de mí y me cogía por la cintura, yo automáticamente me aparté de él, y continué como si nada.

-Si quieres ayudar empieza a cortar las naranjas.- le dije en un tono frío, aunque no lo había consultado con James, supuse que después de ser dulce con él, ahora tocaba ser fría como el hielo y no mostrar mis sentimientos.

-Algo más?- me pregunto cuando había acabado.

-Saca el hielo del congelador y las jarras de cristal.- le dije mientras yo sacaba el vino tinto, el cava y el refresco de naranja.- Pon varios cubitos de hielo en las jarras.- Prácticamente le ordené, cuando lo hizo yo vertí las cantidades en las jarras y con una cuchara de palo larga removí, por último eché unos gajos de naranja y ya estaba hecha la sangría.

Sin mirar a Jasper cogí una de las jarras y fui a la terraza, antes de salir eché un vistazo a Jasper que se había quedado plantado en la cocina con la boca abierta.

Salí tranquilamente a la terraza y serví sangría para todos.

A los pocos minutos Jasper aparecía con la segunda jarra y la ponía en la mesa, para después dirigirse al borde de la piscina, allí se sentó y metió lentamente las piernas en el agua.

-Parece que nuestro amigo necesita reflexionar…- James volvió a susurrarme al oído, yo le conteste con una media sonrisa, que sabía que lo interpretaría como que el plan sigue adelante.

-LOS QUE QUIERAN COMER QUE LEVANTEN LOS CULOS Y VENGAN AQUÍ!-gritó Emmet des de la barbacoa.

-Emmet no es necesario que vociferes!

-Has venido, no? Pues entonces ha funcionado…Dime qué quieres porque las brasas ya están listas.

- Yo quiero una hamburguesa, uno de lomo y que es eso de ahí?

-Eso hermanita se llama chistorra, es algo como una mezcla entre salchicha casera y chorizo, es algo típico aquí.

-Vale, pues ponme dos, y un par de patatas asadas!

Cuando me dirigía a la mesa con mi plato en mano, James me paró para decirme algo.

-Pregúntale a Romeo que quiere antes que lo haga la caza fortunas…

Por lo que veía James ya sabía de qué pie cojeaba Alice, y por otro lado Jasper no se había movido de la piscina, así que me acerque a él y me senté a su lado.

-Si no coges algo rápido te vas a quedar sin cena, rubio!

-No tengo hambre.

-Seguro? Porque esto tiene muy buena pinta, va coge mi plato que te voy a buscar algo! Piensa que tienes que comer para mantener esos músculos!- y mientras se lo decía acerqué mi mano hacia su bíceps, pero él aparto el brazo justo antes de que pudiese tocarlo.

-Te he dicho que no tengo hambre, Bella!- y con esas se levantó y se metió dentro de la casa. Yo hice el intento de seguirle pero James me lo impidió.- Déjale solo.- yo solo asentí y me senté en la mesa con el resto de nuestros amigos y cené tranquilamente y en silencio mientras el resto conversaba animadamente, aunque de vez en cuando miraba hacia la puerta con la esperanza de que Jasper volviese, pero en toda la cena dio señales de vida.

Una vez acabada la cena las chicas recogimos, ya que ellos lo habían preparado todo, y decidimos tomar el postre dentro, porque empezaba a refrescar. James muy gentil nos trajo, lo que el explico como un típico postre de Barcelona, o al menos eso le habían dicho, un crema catalana. Una vez acabado el postre me levanté y decidí llevar su parte de postre a Jasper, con la esperanza de que el dulce rompiese un poco la tensión.

Abrí lentamente la puerta de su habitación y lo encontré estirado en su cama mirando al techo y la cara sin expresión.

-Jasper te traigo el postre, por si tienes algo de apetito…

El simplemente me miró y volvió a mirar al techo como estaba haciendo cuando entre, entendí que no me quería en la habitación así que dejé el postre en su mesita de noche y salí de la habitación no sin antes echar un último vistazo a Jasper que seguía igual.

Cuando volví al salón mis amigos estaban bebiendo chupitos de unas botellas que no había visto antes.

-Que se supone que estáis bebiendo?- dije mientras observaba una de las botellas.

-Esto que ves aquí querida hermanita es vodka de sabores, uno rojo, otro rosa y este lila.-dijo señalando las botellas.- te animas?

-Sí, que remedio…

Emmet me puso un chupito de cada y yo me los bebí uno detrás de otro, la verdad es que no estaban malos, para ser vodka sin nada más, así que le hice un gesto a Emmet para indicarle que me sirviese otra ronda, y así hasta tres empecé a notar los efectos del alcohol.

-Voy a buscar a Jasper!- se levantó corriendo Alice.- No te molestes yo lo he intentado dos veces y me ha ignorado!

-Ya pero tú eres tú, y yo soy yo…

No quise darle más vueltas a lo que quiso decir Alice, porque me daba igual su opinión sobre mí, el problema fue que al cabo de un par de minutos ella apareció acompañada de Jasper, lo cual me dolió, ya que se supone que la detestaba igual que el resto de la casa, pero esta vez había seguido sus deseos, con la consiguiente cara de triunfo por parte de ella, y el dolor en mi rostro.

Ellos se sentaron en el único sitio que quedaba libre, una butaca que era grande para una persona, pero no lo suficiente para dos, a no ser que se apretujaran o bien que uno de ellos se sentase encima del otro, y eso mismo hizo Alice, justo en mis narices se sentó encima de Jasper, colocándose de lado, y Jasper le permitió que lo hiciese, lo que me dolió más aún.

Alice empezó a servirle chupitos y yo le hice un gesto a mi hermano para que volviese a servirme otra ronda, y una detrás de otra hasta que perdí la cuenta de los chupitos que Jasper y yo habíamos bebido, pero estaba claro que los dos nos habíamos pasado de la ralla ya que era evidente que estábamos borrachos como una cuba.

-Porque no jugamos a algo?- Rose preguntó.

-Yo lo sé, a siete minutos en el paraíso!- Alice propuso.

-Aquí no tenemos armario, Alice.-le contesté sin ganas.

-Pero si tenemos cuarto de las escobas.- esto lo dijo Jasper sin mirarme ni un segundo, era como si de pronto no existiera.

La idea no me gustaba nada, pero el resto de la casa parecía que si les gustaba, así que no tuve más remedio que participar esperando que me tocase Jasper.

Emmet iba preparando los números que primero se nos otorgaría a cada uno para después hacer las parejas. Mientras Rose buscaba algo para meter los papelitos y Alice re retocaba el maquillaje poniéndose un extravagante rojo en los labios.

-Vale, esto es fácil, cada uno cogeréis un número, y será vuestro toda la noche, en este bol están los mismo números que deberemos coger por turnos, cuando salga nuestro número iremos con la persona que lo ha sacado al cuarto de las escobas, y allí se hará lo que se quiera. Solo se podrá cambiar el número cuando saquemos nuestro propio número, o si sacamos el número de nuestros hermanos. La ronda se repetirá cuando todos los papeles hayan salido del bol, y si alguien no quiere entrar en el cuarto será descalificado y no volverá a jugar.

Rose empezó a pasar el bol para que cogiésemos un papel a mí me tocó el 5, y cuando todos tuvimos nuestro papel comenzó el juego.

Las parejas se empezaban a formar, a Rose le había tocado Emmet, a Angie le había tocado con James, y ahora era el turno de Alice sacar papelito, mi gran temor que saliese Jasper, porque si le salía mi numero pues entraría en el armario le pegaría cuatro gritos y tan a gusto que me quedaría.

-El número 6!

-Ese es el mío así que vuelve a coger!- exclamó Edward.

- Pues el número 1!

Mierda, eso fue lo primero que pensé, ya que el mío era el 5, así que por descalificación el 1 era el de Jasper.

-Pues ese es el mío!- dijo Jasper mostrando su número, el cual no parecía que le molestase la idea de meterse con Alice en el cuarto.

Alice se retocó de nuevo los labios y le dio la mano a Jasper, y juntitos se metieron en el cuartillo, mi hermano les avisó que el tiempo empezaba, y yo me quedé mirando al vacio, mientras notaba todas las miradas en mí.

Al cabo de siete eternos minutos los dos salieron de nuevo de la mano, Alice con el maquillaje todo corrido, y Jasper con los labios rojos, estaba claro que se habían liado, y parecía que la cosa seguiría porque en vez de volver a sentarse con nosotros se fueron directos a la habitación de Jasper. En ese momento lo único que podía hacer era salir de allí.

-No me sigáis.- y salí corriendo antes de que a ninguno de los presentes les diese tiempo a reaccionar.

Y corrí y corrí hasta que no pude más.

**Que os parece?**


	6. Cap5 A las penas, puñaladas

**A/N: Este capítulo comenzará con una narración en tercera persona para que podáis leer lo que sucede en la casa después de que Bella decidiese huir, una vez explicado volveremos al POV de Bella.**

**Es posible que el final del anterior capítulo fuese imprevisible o que no os gustase, pero mi intención es que Bella sintiese en primera persona el dolor que Jasper le podía causar si acababa enamorándose de él, y que a su vez Jasper viese que sus actitudes pueden hacerle perder a todas las personas que le importan.**

**Os recuerdo la cuenta de twitter: aliciamwhitlock donde podréis ver la ropa que llevan o los lugares donde van y también decirme que pensáis o que os gustaría que pasase.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de la Twilight Saga, y tampoco Jackson Rathbone aunque me encantaría quedarme encerrada con él en el cuarto de las escobas!**

**Cap.5 A las penas, puñaladas**

**POV Tercera persona**

La casa se quedó en silencio, los habitantes de la misma que se encontraban en el comedor estaban perplejos, se miraron los unos a los otros, el único que miraba al suelo era James, que se sentía culpable de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Se puede saber que ha pasado?- Edward rompió el silencio.

-Ha sido culpa mía? Esto no debería haber ocurrido!- James estaba furioso, porque en parte había sido su idea, pero no esperaba un final así.

-Porque es culpa tuya? Tú no has hecho nada!- Rose sabía que el culpable como siempre era su hermano, que parecía que no se cansaba de romperle el corazón a las chicas.

Esta vez James levantó la mirada del suelo y decidió que debía contar la verdad, los sentimientos de Bella hacia Jasper, el pacto que habían hecho conforme ninguno mantendría ningún tipo de relación durante las vacaciones, y el plan de James, que por desgracia Bella había seguido al pie de la letra y había desencadenado de la peor manera posible.

-Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta!- Emmet gritaba enfurecido, mientras Edward y James le sujetaban.

-Cálmate Emmet, así no solucionarás nada, lo que debemos hacer es ir a buscar a Bella!

-Tienes razón James, podemos salir los tres y separarnos, que las chicas se queden aquí por si vuelve antes de que la encontremos.

-De acuerdo, tú Emmet te dirigirás al norte, James al este y yo al oeste, así será más fácil encontrarla.

-Y si no la encontráis? –preguntó Angie preocupada.

-La encontraremos, si en una hora no tenéis noticias nuestras, llamar a la policía por si ellos la encuentran.- dijo Edward mirando el reloj.- Son las tres de la mañana a la cuatro volveremos todos a la casa y si no la hemos encontrado, aparte de avisar a la policía, trazaremos con un mapa un plan de búsqueda.

De esta manera los tres salieron por la puerta y se separaron para empezar a buscar a Bella.

Pasada una hora y sin noticias de ella los tres volvieron a la casa pero esta vez con el rostro cansado, y Rose y Angie rompieron a llorar.

Edward cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la policía nacional, después de explicarles la situación, un agente le aseguró que siempre tenían a gente de patrulla, y que si en algún momento diesen con ella les avisarían, pero que al no haber pasado las 48h de rigor no podían activar el protocolo de desaparición.

Así que esperaron que el teléfono sonara, y cuando vieron que estaba amaneciendo la preocupación volvió a florecer, ya habían pasado varias horas y no sabían nada de Bella, una chica ebria y desorientada en una ciudad que no conocía y sin saber los peligros que podía encontrarse, todos empezaban a temerse lo peor.

Debían ser las siete de la mañana cuando el teléfono de Edward sonó, en la pantalla vio que era un número desconocido, lo cogió de inmediato y se fue hacia la zona de las habitaciones para poder escuchar mejor, a los pocos minutos volvió al salón.

-La han encontrado!- gritó a pleno pulmón y el resto se sumó a su grito, y todos gritaron de alegría.

Mientras Jasper que estaba durmiendo, se despertó de golpe al escuchar unos gritos que provenían del salón, pensó en ignorarlos, pero la curiosidad le mataba, cuando fue a levantarse notó un brazo en su abdomen, miró a su izquierda y al ver a Alice todo lo sucedido la noche anterior le vino a modo de flashback, la barbacoa, Bella y su actitud impasible, el trato de los dos, Alice obligándole a salir de su habitación, la cara de dolor de Bella, los chupitos y por último el armario y lo peor que podía haber hecho, acostarse con Alice.

Se levantó de la cama sin despertar a Alice y se puso lo primero que pilló, al entrar en el salón vio a Angela y Edward conversando en voz baja y con cara de preocupación.

-Quien se ha muerto?- Angela saltó casi del sofá al escuchar su voz, y sobre todo porque esa frase la decía Bella constantemente.

- Tú en cuanto llegue Emmet.- Edward le respondió fríamente, estaba cansado de sus actitudes, de ver como destrozabas a chicas que confiaban en él.

-Perdón? Que me he perdido?

- Eres imbécil, después del espectáculo que montaste con mi hermana, Bella salió corriendo y no ha vuelto a casa, hace un momento que la policía nos ha llamado para que la fuésemos a buscar, la han encontrado en una hamaca en la playa, desorientada, da gracias que la han encontrado ellos y no cualquier otro…No quiero pensar que podría haber pasado.

Jasper se había quedado helado, todo era culpa suya, él había roto el pacto, le había dicho que confiase en él y no había tardado ni unas horas en perderlo todo.

-Jasper esto ha sido la gota que colma el vaso, tu hermana está furiosa, solo llevamos dos días aquí y ya te lo has cargado todo.

Jasper se sentó en el sofá a esperar a que llegasen, y sobre todo a esperar a lo que sería la cosa más parecida al juicio final.

**POV Bella**

Noté como alguien me sacudía lentamente del hombro, abrí los ojos lentamente y vi lo que supuse serían dos agentes de policía, en que lío me había metido?

-Señorita, señorita! Es usted Bella Swan?- preguntó el agente que me había despertado. Asentí con la cabeza desconcertada.- Venga con nosotros a comisaria.

-He hecho algo malo agente?- pregunte preocupada porque no recordaba cómo había llegado allí, seguramente bebí demasiado y por eso me arrestaban.

-No señorita, pero su familia ha llamado porque usted estaba desaparecida, en estos casos el procedimiento es que la llevemos a comisaría, le hagamos un par de preguntas para asegurarnos que todo está correcto y allí le vendrán a buscar sus familiares.

-Que quiere decir con que me harán unas preguntas para asegurarse que todo esté correcto?- le pregunté mientras entraba en el coche patrulla.

-Verá señorita Swan, le hemos encontrado durmiendo en la playa, totalmente desorientada, y aunque su familia ha llamado nosotros como cuerpo de seguridad nacional nos tenemos que asegurar que no haya habido un abuso, como por ejemplo que usted haya sido drogada, no sería la primera vez que pasa con una joven turista, pero no se preocupe todo irá bien.

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza, ya que si intentaba articular palabra rompería a llorar, en un coche patrulla, mientras intentaba recordar os acontecimientos de anoche, intentando saber que pasó para que me haya despertado sola en la playa, y de golpe empecé a verlo claro, era como una secuencia de imágenes, Jasper y Alice, yo llorando desesperada corriendo sin rumbo por la playa, hasta que caí exhausta en el primer sitio que encontré. Estaba tan dolida, y a la vez avergonzada, que pensarían todos de mí por haber salido de esa manera, él no era mi novio, pero si mi amigo, un amigo que me había hecho una promesa y que a las horas había roto justo delante de mis narices. Y la vergüenza y el dolor se convirtieron en rabia, por haber dejado que él jugase conmigo, por haber confiado en él, cuando el resto me decía que no lo hiciese, porque de todas las personas tenía que ser ella, la persona que más detestaba y la que más deseaba mi sufrimiento, y él se lo puso en bandeja de plata. Y yo había huido, dejando claro que me habían hecho daño, para su satisfacción. Me sentía tan estúpida! Y ahora qué? Tendré que pasar el resto de mis vacaciones aguantándolos? Y aguantando las miraditas de pena del resto? No, me negaba a eso, si hay algo que odie es que alguien sienta pena por mí. Per que debía hacer? Si me quedaba en la casa me volvería loca, o si no enferma, ya que solo pensar en tener que compartir espacio con ellos hacía que se me revolviesen las tripas. Por mucho que me doliese la única solución era volver a casa, el único sitio donde me sentía a salvo, protegida del resto de cosas que me hacían daño.

Casi sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a lo que supuse sería la comisaría, el agente amablemente me abrió la puerta y me guió a la entrada, donde me indicó que esperase, a los pocos minutos apareció una agente, y entendí que al ser mujer el procedimiento exigía que fuese una mujer la que me interrogase, y me indicó que podía sentarme en la silla, mientras ella empezaba a tomar notas.

-Sabe por qué está aquí, señorita Swan?

-Sí, me encontraron durmiendo en una hamaca en la playa, y estaba desorientada.

- Me puede explicar cómo llegó allí?

Le empecé a explicar todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, no me dejé ni un detalle, y aunque a la agente no le importaban mis problemas de amor, necesitaba descargar, y empecé a llorar, sin control, sollozaba como una niña pequeña, y la agente me dio un vaso de agua y esperó a que me tranquilizase para proseguir.

-Entiendo señorita Swan, es posible que el alto contenido de alcohol que ingirió la noche anterior produjese la desorientación, aún así debo hacerle un examen toxicológico, para descartar que fuese drogada antes o después de su aventura.

Yo sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría, ella me daría un palito que yo debía meter en la boca y humedecerlo con mi saliva.

-Si el examen resulta negativo se podrá ir a casa tranquilamente, pero si es positivo deberemos trasladarla a un centro médico para hacerle unas pruebas más, entiende lo que significan esas pruebas?

-Sí, lo sé. Mi padre es el sheriff en mi pueblo natal.

-Perfecto entonces, en cinco minutos volveré con los resultados, mientras me encargaré de que alguien avise a sus familiares, por si debemos trasladarla que no vaya sola.- yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me quedé mirando al vacio, y no me di cuenta que la agente ya había vuelto.

- El resultado ha salido negativo, señorita Swan. Y sus familiares ya están aquí, así que puede irse a casa.

-Gracias agente…- me acababa de dar cuenta que no sabía el nombre de la persona que tenía delante.

- Moya, soy Lucía Moya, y el agente que la ha encontrado es Adrià Fonts, por si necesita algo durante el tiempo que esté en Barcelona, no dude preguntar por nosotros.

-Gracias agente Moya.

-Una cosa más, señorita Swan.- Yo la miré esperando.- Cuídese.

-Gracias.

Y así salí del despacho y me dirigí a la entrada, donde pude ver a mi hermano, Rose y James con cara de preocupación.

-Bella!- Rose vino corriendo en cuanto me vio, y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.- Estás bien, no te ha pasado nada no? Nos han dicho que te tenían que hacer unas pruebas, y que a lo mejor te llevarían a un hospital! Pero está todo bien, no?

- Sí, me encuentro un poco aturdida, pero ya se me pasará.

-Vale, vámonos a casa, necesitas descansar.

Ni mi hermano ni James habían articulado palabra y no estaba segura si era por el susto que les había pegado con mi desaparición o era por la vergüenza que les causaba mi reacción.

Una vez dentro del coche, el cual supuse que era de James, Emmet se sentó a mi lado.

-Lo siento mucho Bella, debía haberte protegido y no lo hice.- me dolía ver a mi hermano de esa manera.- no es tu culpa Emmi, fui yo la que reaccionó de manera desmesurada.

-En todo caso aquí el culpable soy yo.- dijo James muy serio.- La idea fue mía, y todo se ha ido de las manos.- yo me quedé con la boca abierta.- Cuando no volviste decidí explicarles la verdad, el trato, el plan y todo lo demás.

-No, vosoros no sois los culpables, aquí el que ha jugado con Bella es el imbécil de mi hermano, al que le pondré las manos encima en cuanto lleguemos a casa.

Al mencionar Rose a su hermano, yo me estremecí, y todos se dieron cuenta.

-Estarás bien?- me preguntó Rose angustiada.

-No, por eso he decidido volver a mi casa, y cuando digo mi casa quiero decir Seattle, o Forks, pero no pienso quedarme aquí.

-Bella, estás segura? Llevamos planeando este viaje desde hace mucho tiempo, no tires por la borda todo lo que trabajamos por culpa de dos imbéciles!

-Lo sé Rose, y lo siento muchísimo, pero si me quedo en esa casa me voy a volver loca, de verdad puede parecer que exagero, pero sé que me va a afectar y lo que ha pasado es solo un aviso de cómo podría acabar si sigo presenciando cosas así…

-Bella, si tú te vas, yo también, eres mi hermana y no pienso dejar que te vayas sola.

-Emmet, no te das cuenta que es eso precisamente lo que quiero! Quiero estar sola, olvidar estos dos días y pretender que nunca pasaron!

-Yo tengo una idea que os podría resolver el problema!- James intervino.-Verás, como os expliqué yo iba a venir con mi novia y mi mejor amigo, así que la suite donde me hospedo es bastante grande, tienes dos habitaciones, dos baños, y hasta una pequeña cocina… lo que quiero decir es que no es necesario que te vayas, si el problema es que no quieres compartir espacio con esos dos, puedes venir a mi hotel, y tendrás tu espacio, te prometo que no te molestaré, será como si estuvieses sola, y si quieres invitar a tus amigas no hay problema de verdad!

-No sé James, no es un problema con el que debas cargar…

-En realidad yo pienso que sí, mira él es un cabrón, pero yo te llené la cabeza de pajaritos, diciéndote que hacer y decir para que cambiase, y te prometí que funcionaría, así que en cierta manera es mi deber que vuelvas a estar bien y puedas pasar las vacaciones que tú planeaste, que me dices, quieres ser mi compañera de suite?

Los tres me miraron expectantes, mientras yo pensaba si era la mejor idea, y me di cuenta que si me iba, Alice conseguiría su propósito, fastidiarme mis vacaciones.

-Hecho! Pero tendrás que dejarme que te lo compense de alguna manera James.

-Con que cocines alguna vez, yo me doy por satisfecho.- dijo bromeando, y después del martirio que había pasado yo volví a sonreír.

Cuando llegamos Emmet me ayudó a bajar, ya que por el bajón que había sufrido no tenía casi fuerzas, cuando entramos en la casa Angela vino corriendo a darme un abrazo, igual que Edward.

-No nos vuelvas a dar otro susto así!- me dijo mientras me abrazaba fuerte.

-Lo siento.

-Bella que tal si te estiras un par de horas, después te subo algo de comer y cuando te encuentres mejor empezamos a hacer tus maletas, vale?-Rose me preguntó, remarcando el hecho que íbamos a hacer mis maletas, lo que daba a entender que me marchaba de la casa, y entonces me di cuenta que sentado en el sofá estaba Jasper, con la mirada perdida y una marcada expresión de dolor.

-Eso estaría bien, gracias.- yo le contesté mientras nos dirigíamos a mi habitación, dejando que mi hermano y James le explicase que me iba por mi bien.

-Rose asegúrate que la puerta que da al balcón este bien cerrada, no quiero que se cuele nadie.

-Vas a hablar con él antes de irte?

-No lo creo, no serviría de nada, solo me haría más daño.

-De acuerdo se lo haré saber.

-Gracias Rose, por todo.

-De nada, descansa.

Y dándome un beso en la frente de marcho cerrando la puerta, y por arte de magia tal como cerré los ojos, todos los eventos se repitieron a modo de película, en mi caso una película de terror que me perseguía incluso en mis sueños.


	7. Cap6 A buenas horas, mangas verdes

**A/N: Lo primero que debo hacer es daros las gracias a vosotros, que leéis mi historia, las personas que ceden unos minutos de sus vidas para leer lo que una enamorada de Jasper y Jackson Rathbone, escribe a escondidas de su novio (pobrecito mío, si él supiese…), y ver que hay personas que les gusta lo que escribo me hace feliz y me anima a seguir escribiendo, así que MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Os recuerdo como siempre la cuenta de twitter aliciamwhitlock, hecha expresamente para esta historia.**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece nada de la Twilight Saga, ni tampoco Jackson Rathbone, pero mataría porque me cantase al oído.**

**Cap.6 A buenas horas, mangas verdes.**

Escuchaba un murmullo que sabía que provenía de fuera, era como una discusión en voz baja, yo quería obviarla y seguir durmiendo pero no podía, me sentía exhausta, era posible que llevase varias horas durmiendo y por eso me sentía tan agotada, volví a prestar atención a las voces que me habían despertado.

-Rose por favor déjame hablar con ella, solo un minuto, necesito explicarle lo que pasó!

-No Jasper, Bella no necesita ninguna explicación tuya, ella al igual que el resto vimos lo que sucedió, tú sabías lo que estabas haciendo, así que no intentes excusarte.

-No voy a excusarme! Lo único que quiero es pedirle perdón, nada más!

-Jasper, has cometido miles de errores con miles de chica, pero ella es mi mejor amiga, y lo único que te pedí, ha sido justo lo que has hecho, me da igual que te siente mal, pero esto ha sido algo que no te perdonaré fácilmente, y para tu información, Bella pidió expresamente que no quería hablar contigo, así que no voy a ser yo la que le fastidie sus últimos momentos en esta casa, por una vez respeta su decisión.

No escuché nada más, pero a los pocos minutos Rose abría la puerta de la habitación y entraba con una bandeja con comida.

-Veo que ya estás despierta!

-Sí, no podía dormir más…

-Cómo estás?

-No lo sé, me siento dolida, traicionada, triste, y a la vez pienso que me estoy volviendo loca, porque no tiene sentido que me sienta así por alguien que conozco desde hace un par de días, verdad?

-La verdad, no soy yo para dar consejos, yo llevo años enamorada de Edward, y desde el segundo que lo vi por primera vez sentí que debía estar con él, pero aquí me ves, no he avanzado nada desde el día que nos conocimos.

-Sí, pero en tu caso tiene sentido, Edward es bueno contigo, es gentil, cariñoso, se preocupa de los demás! Quien sería tan estúpida de no enamorarse de él?

-La misma estúpida, que se enamora y no lo cuenta…

-Sabes, si que eres estúpida, como Angie, que está loca por mi hermano, pero no dice nada, y estoy harta de decirle que estoy segurísima que Emmet siente algo por ella, pero nada, ahí los ves compartiendo piso e ignorando los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro! La única jodida aquí soy yo, que él que me gusta es una cabrón sin sentimientos, que disfruta rompiéndole el corazón a chicas inocentes, y se acuesta con arpías…Esto, Rose lo siento, es tu hermano.

-No lo sientas, todo lo que has dicho es verdad, por desgracia…Ahora come algo, y mientras Angie y yo comenzamos a recoger tus cosas!

-Vale, muchas gracias Rose.

Empecé a comer tranquilamente la ensalada que Rose me había preparado, mientras ella y Angie empezaban a guardar mi ropa, vi como Angie separaba un conjunto y me quedé mirando esperando una explicación.

-Es para que te lo pongas después de la ducha!- me dijo al ver mi expresión.

-Gracias Angie, por todo, y siento mucho lo que ha pasado, la escena de ayer, que me vaya y te deje aquí sola.

-Bella, tranquila, no pasa nada, lo entiendo perfectamente! Solo quiero que tú estés bien, y no te preocupes por mi tengo a Rose, Emmet y Edward, y te vas al hotel donde está James no a otro país!

-Lo sé, y vamos a estar en contacto, y quedaremos para hacer turismo, como planeamos! Por cierto como se ha tomado el resto de la casa la noticia?

-A Edward le ha dado muchísima pena, porque cree que no es justo que te tengas que ir tú, según él, los que deberían irse son Jasper y Alice…

-Que te piensas que mi hermano se iría con esa bruja!

-Pues Rose no dudo en acostarse con ella, sabiendo el daño que le hacía a Bella!

-Estaba borracho como una cuba! creo que ni él era consciente de lo que hacía!

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú, ni él, ni nadie! Rose no defiendas lo indefendible! Todos le vimos caminar con ella de la mano, y parecía saber perfectamente lo que hacía, así que no quieras que parezca la pobre víctima, porque no lo es!

-BASTA YA!- no pude más, no podía ver como mis mejores amigas se estaban peleando por culpa de lo sucedido.- no os dais cuenta de lo que estáis haciendo? Os estáis peleando por un tío que no merece ni un segundo de mi vida! Rose tu hermano es un cabrón narcisista, que le da igual a quien le pueda hacer daño así que no quieras excusarle, porque yo no lo haré, vi con mis propios ojos cómo se levantaba del sofá y se iba con ella, y al salir todos entendimos lo que había sucedido, y todo y con eso sabiendo que yo estaba presente decidió seguir con su jueguecito y rematar la faena, aún siendo consciente de las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos, no culpes al alcohol, yo había bebido igual o más que él y supe en todo momento lo que hacía y veía a mi alrededor, así que basta ya, solo quiero recoger mis cosas e irme de una maldita vez.

Y así salí de la habitación dando un portazo y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, que bien la necesitaba, antes de entrar en el baño note que tenía a alguien detrás, lentamente me giré con miedo que fuese Jasper.

-Estás bien, Bella?

-Dios Edward! Me has pegado un susto de muerte!

-Lo siento, después de lo que acabo de oír, pensé que lo mejor sería acercarme con cuidado, no quiero recibir tu ira!

-Muy gracioso! Que quieres decir con lo que acabas de oír? Es que se ha escuchado todo?

-Sí, todos lo hemos escuchado, lo siento.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda! Porque todo me sale mal, eh? Me voy a dar una ducha, si quieres antes de irme hablamos, vale?

-Hecho!

Estuve en la ducha casi media hora, dejando que el agua que caía se llevase todo el dolor que sentía, necesitaba regenerarme, sentirme nueva, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero en mi cabeza sonaba mejor de lo que era en realidad, porque yo no podía cambiar porque alguien me hubiese hecho daño, lo único que podía hacer era superarlo y así poder dejarlo atrás y que fuese solo un doloroso recuerdo. Un recuerdo que hacía que me encontrase sentada en el plato de la ducha, llorando desconsoladamente, sollozando como una niña pequeña. Hasta que note como unos brazos me rodeaban y me mecían.

-Shh, ya paso Bella, tranquila, no estás sola…- una voz intentaba tranquilizarme, pero yo no reaccionaba, necesitaba sacarlo todo, era como si de pronto todos los rechazos, todas las decepciones, todos los engaños y todas mis inseguridades surgiesen a flote, y no podía frenar ese estallido de emociones, así que seguí llorando hasta que no me quedaron más lagrimas.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y vi que la que me mecía era Rose, mientras que Angie me arropaba con una toalla para que no cogiese frio, yo no sabía que decirles, como explicar mi derrumbamiento, y no fue necesario, ya que las dos tenían en su mirada el mismo sentimiento, comprensión.

En silencio me acompañaron a mi habitación, donde pude ver que las maletas ya estaban hechas, y que mi mudanza era un hecho. Me vestí con las prendas que me había preparado Angela, unos jeans negros con las rodillas rotas, un sweater con una calavera negra, los botines negros y para finalizar un sombrero negro, a Angie le encantaba cuando me vestía en plan roquero por eso había elegido ese conjunto.

Lentamente bajé las escaleras, donde vi a Edward esperándome pacientemente, con la mirada le guié hacia la parte de atrás, ya que prefería que hablásemos solos.

-Bella siento mucho que esté pasando todo esto, no te lo mereces.

-Lo sé Edward, pero la vida es así, no puedes elegir las personas de las que te fijas, o te gustan, lo único que puedes hacer es seguir adelante.

-Sólo quiero que tengas una cosa clara, aunque Alice sea mi hermana y Jasper mi mejor amigo, tienes todo mi apoyo, aunque Jasper diga que estaba borracho sabía lo que hacía y es muy posible que en ningún momento pensase en ti, pero te puedo asegurar que no te haría daño a propósito, nunca le he visto dañar a una chica a sabiendas, siempre era lo mismo, ellas se colgaban y él se aburría, nada más.

-Porque me cuentas esto?

-Por qué Jasper no hizo nada fuera de lo común para él, pero mi hermana sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, es más me puedo aventurar y decirte que hasta lo tenía planeado, y es por eso que te pido perdón, su obsesión por Jasper era graciosa tiempo atrás, pero ahora ha tomado unas dimensiones extremadas, y ver como mi hermana daña a otra persona premeditadamente me duele, y la odio por hacerte pasar por esto.

-Edward es tu hermana, no la puedes odiar, no soy nada en tu vida, me acabas de conocer, igual que no tengo potestad sobre Jasper, el es libre de hacer y deshacer como le plazca, pero acepto tus disculpas, porque sé que lo necesitas. Eres un buen chico, cuida de mis amigas, vale?

-Te lo prometo, y espero que podamos quedar los dos y hablar, porque aunque nos conozcamos desde hace un par de días te puedo asegurar que para mi eres parte de familia.

-Gracias Edward.

Después de despedirnos con una gran abrazo, volví a la casa donde me esperaban el resto de la casa, mi hermano, Rose y Angie estaban de pie, Jasper en el sillón mirando al suelo, y Alice en el sofá pintándose las uñas despreocupadamente, pero yo podía ver cómo le aparecía una sonrisilla de victoria, porque ella había ganado, me iba de la casa y le dejaba Jasper para ella solita, pues que se lo confitase, yo no lo quería para nada, me repetía una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que me entrase en mi cabeza dura.

-James está esperando en el coche, las maletas ya están cargadas.- dijo Emmet con tono sombrío, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, si intentaba articular palabra volvería a llorar, y mi orgullo me lo impedía.

-Mañana te llamo y vamos a comer las tres!- Rose se quería asegurar que nos íbamos a ver.

-No quiero que te vayas, no es justo.- yo me encogí de hombros no sabiendo que contestarle a Angie.

-Cuando llegues al hotel dime algo de acuerdo?- Emmet me acompañó hasta el coche.

-Sí.- eso fue lo único que salió de mi boca antes de entrar al coche.

-Estás preparada para la mejor suite de hotel que habrás visto en tu vida?- James intentó animarme justo antes de arrancar el coche y ponernos rumbo a su hotel.

-Con que tenga baño propio me doy con un canto en los dientes…

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en silencio, salvo las veces que James me explicaba cosas sobre el hotel donde nos hospedábamos, yo pretendía prestarle atención, aunque en realidad no lo hacía.

Pasados unos quince minutos entramos en un parquing, y supuse que ya habíamos llegado, James bajo mis maletas del coche y entre los dos nos dirigimos a un ascensor que teníamos a unos pocos metros.

-Esta es tu tarjeta para abrir la puerta de la habitación, la pedí mientras estabas en tu casa, así cuando llegásemos no perderías el tiempo y podrías instalarte tranquilamente.

-Gracias James, es todo un detalle.

-No es una molestia, piensa que en el fondo me haces un favor, ya que solo llevo aquí unos días, y hay momentos que me aburro bastante. Recuerda estamos en la planta 25, y la puerta es la 2505, lo pone en la tarjeta por si se te olvida.

Con un ding, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y siguiendo a James di con la puerta 2505, mi nuevo hogar en Barcelona.

-Si quieres hacer lo honores?- James me pregunto para que yo abriese la puerta, estaba claro que su único propósito era animarme, y aunque yo me resistía poco a poco iba relajándome más, y sonriendo abrí la puerta.

-Guau!- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca al ver la espectacular suite en la que me iba a hospedar.

-Sí, es bastante espectacular, y espera al ver tu habitación!

Yo le seguí curiosa, observando la sala principal, con televisión de última generación, sofás de diseño, y unas espectaculares vistas al mar. No me di cuenta que James se había detenido y choqué contra él.

-Y esta señorita, es su habitación del Hotel W, los desayunos se sirven de 7.00 a 12.00, y tienes un cheque para gastar en servicio de habitaciones, sesiones de spa y otros servicios.- me dijo dándome un cheque con el logo del hotel y la cifra de 1000€.

-James esto es demasiado no puedo aceptarlo!- le dije devolviéndole el cheque.

-No Bella, este cheque era de Victoria, y yo tengo el mío y el de Laurent lo podemos compartir, yo no lo quiero y sé que estando en tus manos es dinero bien gastado, yo no necesito tanto dinero, y el hotel no me deja devolverlo, así que disfruta! Invita a tus amigas un día al spa y a comer! Y si te lo gastas, recuerda que todavía está el otro para gastar!

-Esto es demasiado, James por qué haces todo esto por mi?

-Sinceramente, quitando el hecho que me siento un poco culpable por lo que pasó, aparte a mi me hubiese gustado tener a alguien a mi lado cuando me encontré a mi mejor amigo y mi novia en la cama, pero no fue así y tuve que superarlo solo, y en este caso yo quiero ser esa persona. Soy como la hada madrina de la Cenicienta, pero en vez de calabazas yo te doy un cheque y una lujosa habitación de hotel!

-Bibidi-Badidi-Bum!- James me miró con cara de circunstancia.- Es de la Cenicienta!- seguía mirando con cara rara.- Es igual, vamos a ver mi habitación!

Si con la visión del comedor me había quedado sin palabras, la habitación hacía que gritase.

-Es la hostia en patinete!

-Me alegra ver que te gusta!

-Gustarme? James, gustarme es poco!- miré detenidamente los detalles, una cama King size, con lo que parecían una luces en la parte baja para dar ambiente, la cama no tenía cabecero sino que era un espejo que ocupaba toda la pared. A un lado de la cama tenía un gran ventanal del techo al suelo, que daba igual que el comedor al mar, con un chaise longue de diseño en un tono gris perla y una butaca del mismo tono enfrente. Pero lo que me hizo volver loca fue el lado contrario al ventanal, separado por un gran cristal translúcido intuía el baño, lentamente exploré y vi que justo detrás del cristal había una ducha pero no tenia manguera ni nada.- como se supone que funciona esto?

- Dale al botón con la llama y lo verás!

Al apretar el botón que James me había dicho agua empezó a salir del techo de la ducha, era como una lluvia relajante.

-Con el botón del medio puedes regular la caída del agua, y los otros son para la temperatura y la luz, es bastante relajante.

-Es una pasada, no lo había visto en mi vida!

-Yo en mi baño tengo un jacuzzi, así que si te apetece utilizarlo, solo tienes que avisar!

-Lo mismo digo de mi lluvia!- le dije entre risas.- Muchas gracias James, no hay oro en el mundo para pagarte lo que estás haciendo por mí.

-No te preocupes, como ya te dije yo también salgo beneficiado. Ahora te dejo tranquila para que te instales, cuando quieras cenar me lo dices y pedimos algo!- sin tiempo a contestar se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Tranquilamente fui colocando cada cosa en su lugar, pensando en cómo empezó esta aventura y habiendo pasado solo un par de días como había cambiado la cosa, pero aun así siendo positiva, le vi el lado bueno, había conocido a una persona que de primeras me inspiraba seguridad, fortaleza y sobretodo confianza, era una lástima porque ni una sola célula de mi cuerpo se sentía atraída hacia James, pero lo que si sentía era que se iba convertir en una persona muy importante en mi vida y eso me alegraba.

Después de la ducha más relajante que había tomado en mi vida fui al comedor donde James estaba leyendo un libro. Para no molestarle me quede mirando al mar, sintiendo la paz que reflejaba, por primera vez me sentía bien, esperando que yo volviese a sentir esa paz en algún momento de esta travesía. Después de que James acabase el capítulo que estaba leyendo llamó directamente al servicio de habitaciones y pidió para los dos.

Al poco rato llegó un surtido de productos típicos de la tierra, desde quesos hasta embutidos, y por supuesto jamón, todo bien acompañado por una copa de vino tinto. Durante la cena hablamos de todo y de nada, nos explicamos las aventuras de nuestras universidades, la familia, las parejas anteriores… todo para poder conocernos mejor, y me di cuenta que James era una buena persona que como yo no había tenido buena suerte en el amor, pero como dice mi abuela a las buenas personas, al final siempre les pasan cosas buenas.

Después de cenar y seguir con nuestra charla, ya exhaustos decidimos que era hora de irnos a dormir, el día había sido largo para todos y necesitábamos descansar, así que con calma me metí en la cama con el temor de volver a soñar con él, con sus ojos, sus manos y sus labios traidores. Pero no, esta vez no soñé con él, esta vez soñé con el mar Mediterráneo.

**Que os parece? Aparte de daros las gracias al principio también quería pediros disculpas por no actualizar la semana pasada, la razón es simple, estaba de vacaciones, y cuando estoy de vacaciones me prohíbo a mi misma encender el ordenador. La buena noticia es que las vacaciones me han venido muy bien y estoy con la pilas cargadas, y para compensaros la espera he pensado que de ahora en adelante si lo queréis os enviaré un avance del siguiente capítulo! Ya me diréis!**


	8. Cap7 No te das cuenta de

**A/N: Os recuerdo la cuenta de twitter aliciamwhitlock en la que podéis ver las fotos de los lugares que describo y también los outfits de Bella.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de la Twilight Saga, y por desgracia tampoco Jackson Rathbone aunque me encantaría llevármelo a la ducha del hotel W!**

**Cap.7 No te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes**

Me desperté con energía, con ganas de comerme el mundo, así que de un salto salí de la cama y fui al comedor donde James me esperaba para bajar a desayunar.

-Te veo de buen humor! Has dormido bien?

-Como un bebé!

-Pues vamos a desayunar, ya verás que desayunos preparan!

En silencio salimos de la habitación, y bajamos en el ascensor hasta la planta 1, donde se servían los desayunos.

-El desayuno es buffet, así que puedes comer todo lo quieras.

Cuando entramos en la sala, me quede perpleja, había comida de todo tipo, desde embutido, frutas, y repostería, y todo tenía una pinta buenísima.

Tranquilamente nos dirigimos a la cola para coger plato y empezar a servirnos, yo acabé antes que James y fui a buscar una mesa para los dos, a los poco minutos James vino con dos platos llenos de comida.

-Te vas a comer todo eso?

-Claro, y después lo quemare en el gimnasio.

-Hay un gimnasio en el hotel?

-Sí, y también unas piscinas, y jacuzzi y sauna, y es gratis para nosotros!

-Pues si no te importa creo que te voy a acompañar, tengo mucha energía esta mañana y me apetece nadar!

Durante el desayuno James me explicaba el resto de cosas que me ofrecía el hotel, unas gratis y otras pagando.

Cuando acabamos nos subimos a la habitación para cambiarnos, yo me puse el bañador de natación, ya que en la universidad era uno de los deportes que practicaba y esperaba hacerlo aquí en mar abierto. Cuando llegué a la zona de piscinas me quedé perpleja, había dos piscinas, una para hacer largos y la otra era lúdica. En un lateral había un jacuzzi que debería tener unos 15 metros, y en otro lateral había unas tumbonas de piedra térmica. Sin dudarlo dejé la toalla en el colgador y justos después de colocarme las gafas me lancé de cabeza a la piscina y empecé a nadar, perdí la cuenta de cuantos largos había hecho cuando empecé a notar en la pierna derecha una rampa, así que decidí que por hoy ya era suficiente, y como todavía era temprano, me eché en una de las tumbonas y dejé que el calor que emanaban relajase mis músculos después de la paliza que me había dado. Al rato noté que alguien me sacudía el hombro.

-Bella yo ya he acabado, subo a la habitación.

-Vale, yo no tardaré mucho.

Volví a cerrar los ojos por lo que calculé serían unos quince minutos, y contenta con el trabajo hecho y bastante relajada subí a la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vi fue a James con cara seria, más que seria era de preocupación. Y justo enfrente de él un perfecto ramo de rosas rojas.

-De quien son, James?

-No lo se, las ha traído un botones, estaban a tu nombre. Creo que tiene tarjeta.

-Me da igual que tenga tarjeta, no las quiero.

-Puede que sean de tu hermano, o de las chicas, hasta Edward. Pero si no lees la tarjeta no lo sabrás.

-Tienes razón, él no me enviaría nada, seguro que me las han enviado todos para animarme, aparte las rosas rojas son mis preferidas.

-Por eso lee la tarjeta seguro que te anima!

Cogí la tarjeta lentamente con las manos temblorosas, y lentamente saqué la tarjeta del sobrecito y leí en voz alta para que James lo escuchase. Pero las palabras no salieron cuando al ver esas palabras supe que no era de mis amigos, eran de él. Escuchaba como James hablaba por teléfono pero era como un murmullo, porque las únicas palabras que ahora resonaban en mi cabeza eran las que estaban escritas en el mensaje.

"**Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme"**

Se pensaba que con unas rosas y una estúpida nota le iba a perdonar? Estaba claro que no me conocía, porque me daban igual las rosas y su mensaje, aunque era cierto que era la primera vez que alguien me regalaba rosas, me enfurecía que fuese él, y no podría haber pensado algo mejor para poner en la tarjeta? Tan difícil era pedir disculpas?

-Que vas a hacer con ellas?- James me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-No lo sé, al verlas recuerdo todo lo que me ha hecho, pero me da pena tirarlas, son preciosas verdad?

-Sí lo son, he hablado con Rosalie por si ella sabía algo de todo esto, y se ha sorprendido bastante, según ella Jasper nunca había hecho algo así en su vida, ni con su primer amor…

-Un momento, has dicho su primer amor?- el asintió.- O sea que Jasper si estuvo enamorado una vez?

-Supongo, yo no soy una tía, no se me ha ocurrido preguntar más sobre el tema…

-Tengo que hablar con Rose urgentemente!

Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación y llame a Rose, al cuarto tono respondió.

-Ei Bella!

-Rose puedes quedar para comer?

-Sí claro, a que se debe la urgencia?

-A nada, solo quiero quedar con mi mejor amiga!

-Bella no tendrá que ver con las flores que te ha enviado Jasper?

-No! Claro que no! Mira si no puedes quedamos más tarde y ya comeré con James.

-Sí que puedo, solo tenía curiosidad, y tu tono de voz me dice que me ocultas algo.

-Vale, a lo mejor hay una cosa que quiero hablar contigo a solas.

-Que misterio chica! Nos vemos en tu hotel sobre la una?

-Ok, te esperaré en el hall! Nos vemos!

Colgué antes de que me preguntase nada más, ya que las preguntas las quería hacer yo. Miles de pensamientos me rondaban por la cabeza, si Jasper tuvo un primer amor, eso quiere decir que sabe lo que es amar, y también sufrir por amor, entonces por qué le hacía daño al resto de chicas que se entregaban a él? Porque me hizo creer que sentía algo por mí, para después traicionarme, serian ciertos sus sentimientos? Podría ser que el fondo Jasper tuviese corazón y fuese capaz de amar alguien? Y más aún sería capaz de amarme a mí? Y el problema de todo era, porque me seguía importando si él era capaz o no de amar? Si lo único que debería hacer era olvidarme de él! Pero y si el ramo de flores significaba algo? Y si era cierto lo que sentía por mí, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo? Lo que tenía claro es que iba a llegar al final del asunto.

Me di una ducha rápida y vestida solo con el albornoz me estiré en la cama ya que todavía quedaban unas horas para que llegase Rose, me estaba quedando medio dormida cuando escuche un zumbido, miré y era mi móvil que estaba vibrando, tenía un nuevo mensaje.

"**Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado pero solo necesito explicártelo.- J"**

Lo borré directamente, si de verdad quería disculparse tendría que trabajárselo, él había cometido un grave error y le iba a costar bastante enmendarlo. A los cinco minutos el móvil volvió a indicar un nuevo mensaje.

"**Haré lo que sea necesario para que me perdones.- J"**

De nuevo lo borré sin interés de contestar, pero parecía que él no se cansaba, ya que cada cinco minutos mi móvil vibraba con nuevos mensajes en los que me pedía perdón. Supongo que viendo que no le contestaba se cansó y me escribió un último mensaje.

"**Perdóname"**

Este último mensaje lo guardé, para conservar la esperanza de que fuera posible un cambio en Jasper. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las doce, así que tenía una hora justa para arreglarme.

Me puse un vestido blanco con volantes, encima un chaleco de piel con flecos, unas sandalias romanas que llegaban justo debajo de la rodilla y un sombrero borsalino en blanco. Me cepillé el pelo para mantener las ondas bajo control y me maquille de manera natural, aplicando un poco de rosa en los labios. Cuando acabé vi que todavía faltaban quince minutos para la una, así que cogí el bolso y salí al comedor donde James estaba viendo la televisión.

-Con quien has quedado que vas tan guapa?

-Gracias James! He quedado con Rose en un rato para ir a comer.

-Y esa urgencia de quedar con Rose no será por su hermano?

-Puede…

-Sabes algo de él?

-Me ha estado enviando mensajes toda la mañana, en todos me pedía perdón, o me rogaba que lo perdonase, ah! Y en uno ponía que no se rendiría… Un poco melodramático…

-Es posible, pero yo creo que de verdad le importas, y sabes que no es santo de mi devoción, pero parece que se está esforzando para demostrarte que de verdad siente lo sucedido.

-Vale, pongamos que lo siente y yo le perdono, y luego qué? Somos amigos y tengo que volver a ver como alguien que me gusta se va con otra?

-Tú quieres ser solo su amiga?

-Al principio pensé que era lo mejor, para que no me hiciese daño, pero aun así mira lo que paso... no sé lo que quiero!

-Te lo voy a poner fácil, que preferirías ser su amiga y que él estuviese con otra, por ejemplo Alice, o que estuvieseis juntos sin tener que pensar constantemente si está con otra?

-Pero y si el estar juntos no es suficiente, y si aun así le es imposible ser monógamo?

-Eso hasta que no lo hables con él no lo sabrás!

-O sea que no me queda otra que hablar con él si lo que quiero es arreglar las cosas.

-Exacto.

En ese momento mi bolso vibró, y vi que tenía un nuevo mensaje de Jasper.

-Voy a dejar el móvil aquí, no quiero que me moleste mientras estoy con Rose, si llama cógelo tú y dile que ya le llamaré.

No le di tiempo a responder porque ya había salido por la puerta y estaba esperando el ascensor. Una vez en el hall encontré a Rose sentada en una butaca mirando una revista.

-Señorita usted no se hospeda en este hotel!- le dije en tono serio con intención de asustarla.

- Por dio Bella, te crees muy graciosa, casi me muero del susto!- me dijo de manera dramática mientras se ponía la mano sobre el corazón antes de levantarse para darme un abrazo.- Esta guapísima, que tiene este hotel que llevas solo un día y te veo estupenda?

-Pues tiene de todo, pero lo mejor es mi habitación!

-Que suerte conocer a James, si no estarías viviendo un infierno!

-Lo sé, James es un caballero, y no te lo pierdas me ha dado un cheque de 1000€!

-COMO? 1000€? Bella esto se parece demasiado a Pretty Woman! Ve con cuidado…

-Tú eres tonta! Este cheque era de Victoria, la ex de James, es por eso que me lo ha dado, él no lo quiere tener, aparte ayer me explicó las razones por las que me ha invitado y me trata tan bien…

-Y…

-Solo quiere ser mi amigo, algo así como un protector, él tuvo que superar solo el hecho de que su novia le fuese infiel con su mejor amigo, y en cierta manera se vio identificado conmigo, por eso me quiere ayudar. Te puedo asegurar que no va a pasar nada entre James y yo, aunque sería perfecto no siento nada de química. Cuando estoy con él es como si estuviese con Emmet o Edward…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, aunque es una pena porque parece el hombre perfecto… bueno no íbamos a comer?

-Sí, vamos a un restaurante del hotel así podre empezar a gastar este cheque!

Decidimos ir al restaurante que tenia terraza, así estaríamos tranquilas ya que había poca gente. Rápidamente nos atendieron y mientras mirábamos la carta Rose me abordó.

-Y de que es eso tan importante que querías hablar conmigo? Es por las rosas que te ha enviado mi hermano?

-Las rosas, los mensajes…

-Un momento, que mensajes?

-Después de hablar contigo empecé a recibir mensajes de un número desconocido, y por el contenido supuse que era él.

-Y si no era él? Y es otra estratagema de Alice?

-No puede ser posible! De verdad crees que podría hacer algo así?

-La mejor manera es preguntar!- sacó su móvil del bolso y espero a que le respondiese.- Jasper una pregunta has enviado un ramo de rosas a Bella y le has estado enviado mensajes toda la mañana?... Sí, estoy con ella ahora, hemos quedado para comer…..Jasper no creo que sea buena idea, espera un poco, hazme caso…..Vale me parece bien, pero no te pases….Te juro que no diré nada….Nos vemos en casa!

-Y bien?- le pregunté ansiosa.

-Puedes estar tranquila, ha sido Jasper.

-Y?

-Y no te puedo decir nada más, se lo he jurado!

-Vale, solo contéstame una pregunta, ha estado Jasper alguna vez enamorado?

-Sí, y es lo único que te voy a decir, si quieres saber el resto de la historia se lo puedes preguntar a él, pero debes saber que Jasper no fue siempre un jugador, hubo una época hace bastantes años, en que Jasper era dulce y romántico pero sucedió algo que le hizo cambiar por completo y dejó de creer en el amor, y ya te he contado bastante…

Esta confesión se me quedo grabada y no podía dejar de pensar en las razones por las que Jasper hubiese cambiado de esa manera, pero como Rose no quería seguir hablando del tema, lo dejé aparcado y durante la comida nos pusimos a hablar de cosas triviales.

**Suite del hotel de James (mientras Bella y Rose están comiendo) **

**Tercera persona POV**

James estaba absorto mirando un documental en la tele, cuando el móvil de Bella volvió a vibrar, pero esta vez no era un mensaje, si no que Jasper estaba llamando, así que corriendo contestó.

-Jasper, soy James!

-James? Que haces tú con el móvil de Bella?

- Bella ha ido a comer con tu hermana, y ha preferido dejar el móvil aquí, me dijo que si llamabas contestase y te dijese que ya te llamará.

-En serio?

-Sí, no creo que mintiese, mira Jasper, creo que eres un buen tío, y no eres consciente de la repercusión que pueden tener sus actos sobre una persona, no creo que quisieses herir Bella a propósito, y si de verdad te importa creo que ella te ayudaría a cambiar.

-Porque me dices esto?

-Porque antes de estar con mi ex, yo era como tú, me daba igual todo, solo pensaba en fiestas y en tirarme a la primera que se me pusiese a tiro, pero aunque hacía lo que me daba la gana, no era feliz. Después conocí a Victoria y cambié, por primera vez en la vida supe lo que era estar enamorado y depender de esa persona, asusta y a veces te sientes débil, pero comparado con la sensación que se tiene al sentir que alguien te quiere hace que el resto de igual…

-Sí, pero tu ex te fue infiel.

-Y qué? Mira no te voy a negar que al principio no se me pasó por la cabeza volver a ser el antiguo James, pero volvería a ser infeliz otra vez, así que preferí ser yo mismo, porque cuando conozca a la persona indicada no lo fastidiaré con jueguecitos.

-Agradezco tu sinceridad, pero yo no creo en el amor y esas gilipolleces, nunca lo he hecho, y dudo que nunca lo haga.

-Entonces por qué te tomas tanta molestia para que te perdone Bella?

-Porque quiero que seamos amigos.

-Jasper, tu y Bella nunca fuisteis amigos, no existe la amistad entre personas que se atraen, porque al final siempre sale alguien dañado, te suena?

-Entonces que quieres decir, que si quiero tener alguna relación con Bella no puede ser amistosa, la única opción es que estemos juntos?

-Por ahora sí, a lo mejor con el paso del tiempo vuestros sentimientos cambian y podéis ser amigos, pero hoy por hoy, no.

-Pero yo no quiero a Bella, no estoy enamorado de ella!

-Yo no estoy diciendo que tengas que estar enamorado, ella tampoco lo está de ti! Pero creo que sientes algo más que una simple atracción física no?

-Puede…

-Como te sentías cuando hablabas con ella?

-No lo sé, supongo que era diferente a cuando estaba con otras chicas, ella me miraba a los ojos, y me escuchaba, hasta era capaz de confiar en mí, como si no se dejase llevar por lo que los demás decían de mí, me sentía cómodo. Cuando se peleó con Alice yo estuve con ella, y por unos minutos éramos solo nosotros dos, daba igual el resto de gente, solo ella y yo.

- A eso yo lo llamo amor, es posible que no estés enamorado, pero tío a eso no lo puedes llamar solo atracción.

-Pero no tiene sentido! La conozco desde hace un par de días!

-Y dale con el tiempo, Bella dice lo mismo todo el rato, no crees en el amor a primera vista!

-No.

-Vale, que fue lo primero que pensaste cuando viste a Bella por primera vez? Una palabra.

-Pensé que era preciosa.

-Y que es lo primero que piensas normalmente cuando ves a una tía que al final de la noche te la has tirado?

-Que me la tiraría.

-BINGO! Ves la diferencia? Bella no es una más!

-Vale digamos, que me rindo a tu teoría, que hago para no joderla esta vez?

-Para eso joven Padawan está tu maestro Jedi!

-Vale muy gracioso!

-Bella llegará de un momento a otro, así encárgate que tu hermana se la lleve de compras o algo, y tú ven al hotel y lo hablamos!

-Hecho! Y gracias James!

-Dámelas cuando funcione lo que tengo pensado!

Justo después de colgar el teléfono James borró la llamada de Jasper para que Bella no sospechase nada, y empezó a anotar todo lo que necesitaba, a la espera de que llegase Jasper. A los pocos minutos su móvil vibro y vio que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

"**Rose me lleva de compras, y Angie también viene así que no apareceré hasta la hora de la cena! Pórtate bien! B"**

Perfecto ahora solo faltaba que a Jasper le gustase su idea, e iría todo rodado.

**Bella POV**

Después de horas comprando, las cuales cundieron bastante, nos sentamos en una bar a tomar unos granizados, Angie y yo hablábamos de todo lo que habíamos comprado mientras Rose miraba constantemente el teléfono.

-Y cuando te pondrás ese vestido negro?-me pregunto Angie.

-Pues no creo que me lo ponga aquí, a no ser que James quiera tener una cena romántica, lo cual sería bastante raro, porque es como un hermano…

-Seguro que encontramos alguna ocasión!

-Tu si podrías ir de cena con Emmet y estrenar el vestido rojo! Estoy segura que le encantaría!- le dije subiendo y bajando las cejas.

-Qué? No! Tú estás loca! Porque iba a ir a cenar con Emmet?

-Porque los dos estáis coladitos el uno por el otro!

-Sabes que si mientes te crecerá la nariz?

-Sí, pero lo que digo es verdad! Solo hay que fijarse en como os miráis, o cuando tú te vas y Emmet te sigue con la mirada, como siempre te compara con el resto para dejar claro que tú eres la mejor, y la prueba definitiva es que soy su hermana, y te puedo asegurar que lo conozco como la palma de mi mano!

-De verdad?

-Hasta Rose se ha dado cuenta! Verdad?- tuve que sacudirle el brazo porque estaba tan absorta mirando el móvil que no estaba enterando delo que pasaba a su alrededor.- Que tiene ese móvil que no dejas de mirarlo?

-No tiene nada! Que me habías preguntado?

-Estaba intentando convencer a Angie para que saliese con mi hermano y ella no cree que Emmet este loquito por ella.

-Deberías pedirle una cita Angie, yo también me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira y se comporta contigo!

-Ves! Tenía yo razón!

-Lo pensaré! Pero solo si Rose también se plantea salir con Edward!

-Y a mí porque me metes en esto?

-Porque estamos en la misma situación, tú dices que has visto a Emmet hacerme ojitos, y yo te digo que Edward no te pierde nunca de vista. Así que si yo le pido una cita a Emmet, tú se la pides a Edward.

Rose me miró con la boca abierta no dando crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

-A mi no me mires, creo que es bastante justo!

-Vale, si tan justo lo ves, tú tienes que tener una cita con mi hermano y hablar las cosas!

-No hace falta que me lo digas, ya tenía pensado hacerlo!

Justo cuando ella me iba a dar la réplica, su móvil sonó, ella echó un vistazo, escribió algo rápido y lo guardo, para después fingir un bostezo.

-Yo no sé vosotras, pero yo estoy bastante cansada. Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa y tú a tu lujosa suite del hotel!

-Sí, la verdad es que es un pelín tarde, y James me estará esperando para cenar.

Las tres nos despedimos allí mismo porque íbamos hacia direcciones diferentes, como yo estaba cansada decidí coger un taxi y no hacer esperar más a James.

Justo cuando estaba entrando en el ascensor me crucé con James.

-Dónde vas?

-Eh..., he quedado con un amigo y como no llevabas el móvil no te he podido avisar, así que hoy cenas sola, lo siento!

-No te preocupes por mí, no me voy a morir por cenar sola! Pásatelo bien!

Sin prisa ninguna subí a la habitación, justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de la suite, todas las bolsas se me cayeron al suelo, dejé la puerta abierta de par en par para entrar las bolsas, y cuando estaba agachada recogiéndolo todo me di cuenta la luz que había. Giré la cabeza y vi que la habitación estaba repleta de velas y en el centro había una figura oscura. Me acerque lentamente hasta que vi que la figura sostenía un precioso ramo de rosas, subí la mirada y pude reconocer quien era.

Mi voz se perdió casi en un suspiro.

-Jasper.

**Que os parece? Quien quiera un adelanto del próximo capítulo solo tiene que dejar un comentario!**

**Alicia**


	9. Cap8 Quien la sigue, la consigue

**A/N: Espero que os gustase el último capítulo, respecto a James (porque más de una ya me ha comentado que le gusta este James) quería que por una vez fuese el bueno y ayudando a Bella y Jasper era lo mejor que podía hacer.**

**Como siempre os recuerdo el twitter que cree para la historia donde podréis ver los outfits de Bella y Jasper, los lugares que visitan, etc.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de la Twilight Saga, y tampoco Jackson Rathbone pero en mi lista de deseos está pasar una noche con él rodeada de velas y pétalos de rosa.**

**Cap.8 Quien la sigue, la consigue**

-Jasper.- volví a susurrar mientras le miraba de arriba abajo, iba bastante arreglado, llevaba una camisa en color malva, pantalón de vestir azul marino y trench gris perla.

-Hola Bella.- me dio el ramo de rosas y antes que pudiese decir nada me interrumpió.- No digas nada Bella, deja que te lo explique.- Yo asentí con la cabeza para que continuase.- Hoy he hablado con James, me dijo que tenías pensado llamarme, supuse que era para poder disculparme en condiciones. Y bueno después de una conversación en la que James me abrió los ojos sobre lo que siento hacia ti, decidió ayudarme con esto, supongo que tiene fe en mí, en ti y en lo nuestro. Por eso he montado toda esta locura, esto no es para llevarte a la cama ni nada de eso, pero después de lo que te hice pasar es lo mínimo que podía hacer para que me perdonases, es lo mínimo que te merecías.

Se hizo el silencio y yo entendí que era mi momento de hablar. Los dos nos sentamos en uno de los sofás para hablar tranquilamente.

-Vaya Jasper no se qué decir, a parte de lo inesperado que es esto. Tú me hiciste muchísimo daño, creo que no lo puedes ni imaginar, no quiero ni recordar lo que pasó porque prefiero pensar que fue una pesadilla y que mis vacaciones empezaron cuando me vine a este hotel.- Él me miró directamente a los ojos y pude vislumbrar un sentimiento, miedo.- Con esto no quiero decir que no te vaya a perdonar, no soy una persona rencorosa, y entiendo que por todo lo que has montado estás verdaderamente arrepentido y que yo te perdone es algo importante para ti.- Él asintió con la cabeza y yo continué.- Pero también quiero que seas consciente de el dolor que me causaste y que pase lo que pase con nosotros voy a ir con pies de plomo, porque no voy a dejar que me vuelvas a hacer daño de nuevo.

-Lo sé Bella, y lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero por una vez quería hacer las cosas bien, y al menos intentar empezar de cero, y olvidar que fui un capullo sin sentimientos.

-De veras crees que podemos empezar de cero?

-Sí, claro que podemos, solo que yo deberé esforzarme más para ganarme tu confianza.

-Y entonces que somos, o que seremos. Amigos? Más que amigos?

-Tú qué quieres?

-No lo sé, Jasper! Pero la última vez que decidimos ser amigos, y mira como acabó!

-No Bella, fuiste tú la que quiso que fuésemos amigos! Yo quería estar contigo!

-Pero de qué manera?

-De todas? Quiero estar contigo, no quiero ser amigo tuyo y estar pendiente de con quién sales, o dejas de salir! Supongo que por eso me jode tanto lo que te hice, porque me pongo en tu lugar y me hubiese puesto furioso.

-Jasper, que sientes por mí?

-No lo sé, pero cuando hablamos aquel día en tu habitación sentí que eras la única que me entendía, que de verdad congeniamos, supongo que me siento bien cuando estás cerca, pero no le encuentro sentido a nada, a lo que siento, lo que tú sientes, soy el único que le parece una locura?

-No lo eres, yo también me siento un poco confusa, nos acabamos de conocer, como es posible sentir algo tan fuerte por alguien que apenas conoces?

-Lo sé, y me alegro que lo entiendas, supongo que la mejor manera es aclararnos juntos, no?

-Supongo, pero con qué condiciones?

- Que tal si lo hablamos durante la cena?

Se levantó y me guió hacia la mesa, donde me sentó cortesmente, y empezó a servir la cena, que se encontraba en un carrito de los de servicio de habitaciones. Después de servir dos platos de codorniz asada con salsa de ciruelas, abrió una botella de cava y sirvió dos copas.

-Antes de nada querría que brindásemos porque me has perdonado, algo que creí imposible.- los dos alzamos las copas y brindamos.- Y ahora al tema, que condiciones crees que deberíamos poner?

-Yo creo que si lo que pretendemos es estar juntos, antes de hacerlo oficial, deberíamos conocernos bien, nuestros gustos, experiencias en la vida, que esperamos de esto, que pasará después de las vacaciones… como ves tengo muchas preguntas en mi cabeza que necesitan ser contestadas.

-Me parece bien, y es lo más coherente, podríamos hacer cosas juntos, compartir parte del tiempo, y si pasados unos días nos sentimos cómodos el uno con el otro damos el paso no?

-Perfecto, intentemos hacer las cosas bien esta vez.

-Y nada de intimar no?

-No! Jasper, es que no tienes otra cosa en la cabeza!

-Lo tenía que preguntar! No quiero meter la pata! Pero una cosa, nada nada? Ni un beso?

-No puedes estar un par días sin hacer nada?

-No si estoy contigo la mayor parte del tiempo! Entiéndelo soy un tío, y la sangre está repartida en dos partes del cuerpo…

-Eres insufrible!

-Puede, pero te gusta!

-Eso no lo he dicho todavía!

-Pero lo harás!- me dijo sonriendo, y no podía dejar de mirarle, no sabía si por que le había echado de menos o por el cava, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba guapísimo.- Y ahora que ya lo hemos solucionado volverás a la casa?

-No lo creo Jasper, la verdad es que este lugar me gusta, y estoy tranquila, James me trata como si fuese su hermana pequeña. Y la verdad es que no quiero tener que convivir con Alice.

-Lo entiendo si tuviese esta suite para mí, tampoco me querría ir… y por Alice, yo no me preocuparía, la verdad es que yo no he cruzado una palabra con ella, pero después de hablar con Edward sobre lo que te estaba preparando me dijo que si lo arreglábamos ella se iba a poner histérica, así que supongo que lo más inteligente es que te quedes aquí, y yo como fiel compañero te haga compañía!

-Tú eres un listo!- le dije tirándole la servilleta.- Pero en serio, crees que Alice intentará hacer una de las suyas de nuevo cuando vea que estamos juntos?

-Es posible, pero te puedo asegurar que el resto de la casa la vigilará de cerca, sobre todo Edward, y yo te prometo que no me pienso acercar a ella, ni si quiera le voy a dirigir la palabra, no solo lo hago por ti, también por mí, estoy harto de esa niñata.

-Aparte de lo obvio, porque le tienes tanto odio a Alice?

-Me recuerda demasiado a una persona que conocí hace bastante tiempo, si fuese un animal sería una sanguijuela, pero en vez de ir a por mi sangre va a por mi dinero, y estoy cansado de gente así. Ni te imaginas la de tías que se me acercan por quien soy o por lo que tengo, nadie se ha interesado de verdad por mí, excepto tú!

-Como puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque lo veo en tus ojos, eres sincera. Por eso supongo que me siento atraído a ti de manera diferente del resto, veo que tú te interesas por mí, por como soy, y veo que quieres que sea mejor persona, y eso hace que crea en mí, en nosotros.

-Quien te ha hecho tanto daño, Jasper?- dije acercando mi mano a la suya, y una vez así se la estreché con delicadeza, para que notase mi apoyo.

-Ahora mismo Bella no me apetece hablar, esta noche es para nosotros dos, pero te prometo que un día de estos te lo explicare todo.- yo asentí para que supiese que no me importaba cuando me lo explicase.

-Me alegro que hayas hecho todo esto por mí.

-Es poco en comparación a lo que te mereces.

El resto de la cena paso entre silencios, y conversación superflua, hablamos sobre el trato que habíamos hecho las chicas, le hice prometer que guardase el secreto, y se alegró de que por fin Rose admitiese sus sentimientos hacia Edward, porque él hacía tiempo que lo sabía pero había decidido quedarse al margen.

Cuando acabamos la cena vi que eran más de las doce y que sin habernos dado cuenta nos habíamos bebido la botella de cava enterita. Así que después de tener una batalla interna decidí invitarle a quedarse a dormir, por varias razones, y es que así no podía coger el coche, no me hacía gracia que se fuese solo, y la más importante es que no le iba a dar la satisfacción a la arpía de volver a enredarlo, aprovechándose de que de nuevo estaba bebido.

-Jasper es tarde por qué no te quedas a dormir, no puedes coger el coche así…

-Me estas invitando a tu lujosa habitación?

-Quieres que me lo piense?

-No, no, no! Me encantaría quedarme!

-Pero solo dormir Jasper!

-Sí, eso ya me lo sé! Solo dormir.

Recogimos los platos y Jasper los fue a dejar en el carrito para que se lo llevasen los del servicio de habitaciones, y mientras yo me podía cambiar. Busque desesperada el camisón azul marino con encaje negro que me había comprado esa misma tarde.

Una vez cambiada fui al baño me cepille los dientes y el pelo, porque que no fuese a hacer nada esta noche no significa que no quiera estar guapa.

-Jasper ya puedes entrar.- entro antes de que finalizase la frase.- Quieres que busque algo de James para dormir?

-No hace falta, siempre duermo en bóxers.

-Vale, pues ahí tienes el baño, hay un cepillo de dientes de sobra.

Se desvistió lentamente hasta quedarse solo en bóxers, y lentamente fue al baño, sabiendo que yo no le quitaba los ojos de encima, porque la verdad es que era impresionante!

-Hostia! Vaya pedazo de ducha!- le escuché gritar, yo tuve la misma reacción que él, así que era gracioso ver que no era la única. Al poco rato volvió a la habitación, y antes de meterse en la cama me miró nervioso, como si no estuviese seguro, así que yo palmeé a mi lado para que supiese que estaba bien.

Lentamente se metió en la cama y se echó completamente mirándome a mí, los nervios se habían ido, ahora el único sentimiento que flotaba era el mismo que el mío, felicidad.

Me acerque poco a poco y le besé en la mejilla, algo que me moría de ganas de hacer, y él respondió con un abrazo delicado.

-Buenas noches Jasper.- le susurré al oído.

-Que tengas dulces sueños.- me deseó dulcemente antes de cerrar los ojos.

Los primeros rayos de sol entraron en la habitación y me despertaron suavemente, y cuando empecé a estirarme noté el calor de un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Entonces recordé lo que pasó la noche anterior, y una sonrisa se plasmó en mi cara.

-Siempre te despiertas de buen humor?- me pregunto Jasper con la voz todavía adormilada. Le miré y vi que tenía el pelo por la cara pero podía ver sus ojos azules, y brillaban como nunca antes los había visto brillar.

-Si duermo bien, sí! Ayer hasta fui al gimnasio después de desayunar…- y justo cuando hablaba del desayuno su estómago empezó a rugir.- Como te suena el servicio de habitaciones?

-Música para mis oídos!

Cogí el teléfono para hacer un pedido variado mientras Jasper salía de la cama, y pude ver el perfil de su escultural cuerpo y casi sin querer mi ojos bajaron hasta su parte más masculina donde por sorpresa una prominente erección me daba los buenos días. Avergonzada rápidamente fui al comedor a esperar que nos trajesen el desayuno, ya que no quería que viese el efecto que tenia sobre mí.

A los pocos minutos Jasper apareció en el comedor ya vestido, y justo en ese momento pico a la puerta un camarero que traía nuestra comida. Comimos tranquilamente, hicimos planes para esa misma mañana, la idea era ir los dos solos a hacer turismo, Jasper se iría a la casa para darse una ducha rápida y poder cambiarse de ropa, y volvería a buscarme. Mientras yo haría lo mismo y tenía el honor de elegir nuestra destinación. Justo cuando Jasper me estaba abrazando para despedirse, la puerta se abrió y James entró con la misma ropa que llevaba el día anterior, así que eso quería decir que había pasado la noche fuera. Al vernos los dos abrazados James sonrió de oreja a oreja, porque sabía que por fin su plan había funcionado. Antes de salir por la puerta los chicos se saludaron y quedaron en hacer una salida solo de tíos, aunque Jasper le contestó que primero lo consultaría conmigo.

-No sé cómo le obligas a hacer el paseo de la vergüenza!

-El que habló! Donde has estado toda la noche?

-Mamá yo no explico detalles de mis conquistas!

-Con quien has estado?

-Con tu familia! Como quería que estuvieseis solos, Jasper me ofreció su habitación.

-Pues vaya, yo pensaba que me ibas a contar algo más emocionante… un día de estos las chicas y yo te vamos a buscar el mejor ligue de las vacaciones!

-Si insistes… y que tal la cita?- dijo moviendo las cejas.

-La cena muy bien hemos arreglado las cosas, de momento somos como una pareja en proceso, queremos estar juntos, pero antes de hacerlo oficial nos queremos conocer, y para tu información, solo hemos dormido, nada más!

-Todo llegará, se puede ver que estáis hechos el uno para el otro! Y hoy que vas a hacer?

-Pues lo primero darme una ducha y arreglarme porque Jasper me vendrá a buscar en un rato para hacer turismo, y antes de que venga tengo que decidir el sitio que vamos a visitar!

-Aquí tienes folletos del hotel donde te indican los sitios que puedes visitar.

Los dejó encima de la mesa, y yo me metí corriendo en la ducha, me seque el pelo con el secador dejando que las ondas se formasen solas, y con la toalla liada en el cuerpo me fui al armario para hacerme un conjunto.

Escogí un vestido estampado con unas flores en tonos pálidos y una cinta malva en la cintura, una cardigán de rallas gruesas en rosa y beis, unas sandalias blancas y una bolso de piel en tono beis. Después de aplicarme un maquillaje natural, y labial rosa, volví al comedor donde James estaba mirando los folletos del hotel, los había separado en cuatro montones.

-Algo interesante?

-Todo es interesante, Bella.

-Y que significan estos montones?

-Estos son ideales para parejas, estos para grupos, estos para chicos y estos para chicas.

Cogí el montón que era para parejas y le eche un ojo, habían museos, edificios, tiendas, deportes... Pero lo que más me interesaba era la calle principal de Barcelona, Passeig de Gracia, y sobretodo dos de sus edificios más emblemáticos obras del genial arquitecto Antoni Gaudí.

-Lo tengo claro.- le dije a James enseñándole el tríptico. Cogí el mapa para poder crear una ruta rápida. Marque todas las rutas posibles, ya que no sabía en qué medio de transporte iríamos, cuando lo tuve todo marcado, lo guardé en el bolso, y vi que mi móvil estaba vibrando con un nuevo mensaje.

"**Estoy en el hall.- J"**

Así que salí corriendo casi sin despedirme de James, mientras bajaba con el ascensor pensé en cómo habían cambiado las cosas en unas horas, pero estaba feliz así que el resto me daba igual.

Jasper me estaba esperando justo en la entrada, vestía una camisa de cuadros en combinación de azules, unas bermudas en un azul pálido, unos náuticos beis y una bandolera de tela ocre. Al verme me saludó con una sonrisa, y cuando ya estaba delante de él me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Estás muy guapa, me gusta cómo vas!

-Tú tampoco estás mal!- le dije bromeando.

-Ya sabes cuál es nuestro destino?- me pregunto mientras me cogía de la mano y salíamos del hotel.

-Sí, vamos al Passeig de Gracia, está en la zona céntrica, y hay un par de edificios que me muero por visitar, te parece bien?- le enseñé las fotos que salían en el tríptico y las rutas a seguir.

-Me parece perfecto!

-Y cómo prefieres que vayamos?

-De eso ya me he encargado.- y en ese momento vi como me daba un casco de moto que estaba en una Vespa de color blanco.- Pensé que sería divertido recorrer la ciudad los dos en moto, por eso ayer la alquilé, no te molesta no?

-Para nada, me encanta, es perfecta!- le dije mientras él me ponía el casco y acto seguido me ayudó a subirme a la moto.

-Pues vamos allá!

Arrancó la moto y yo me cogí a él con fuerza, no porque tuviese miedo ya que las motos me encantaban, si no porque quería estar lo más pegada a él, me gustaba sentir su calor, y en el fondo sabía que a él también le gustaba, ya que en cada semáforo que nos parábamos se giraba y me sonreía.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos llegamos justo al punto que le había indicado a Jasper, al principio del Paseo de Gracia, casi tocando la Avenida Diagonal, se encontraba La Casa Milà, popularmente conocida como La Pedrera. Entramos para contratar la visita guiada, y durante una hora y media nos mostraron uno de los pisos que ya no estaban habitados, porque hoy en día todavía había familias viviendo en esta obra magistral. La guía nos explico las críticas que recibió Gaudí, pero que con el tiempo se convirtió en una de las obras emblemáticas del modernismo catalán. Una vez en la terraza del ático la visita guiada finalizaba y nos dejaron que inspeccionásemos la terraza, y pudiésemos disfrutas de las espectaculares vistas de la ciudad.

-No te suena de nada?- le pregunté a Jasper señalando una de las famosas chimeneas, él negó con la cabeza.- Dicen que George Lucas se inspiró en estas chimeneas para crear a los soldados de asalto, los clon y como no a Darth Vader, de Star Wars. Y si te fijas bien puedes ver claramente el parecido, tú qué crees?

-A mí me parece impresionante que en la época en la que se construyó este edificio lo valorasen tan poco.

-Ya es lo que pasa cuando alguien crea algo totalmente inesperado… vamos a la siguiente parada?- él asintió con la cabeza.- Vamos podemos ir caminando!- le cogí de la mano y bajamos hasta la salida, para caminar dirección al mar por el Paseo de Gracia hasta que llegamos al otro edificio que quería visitar, por desgracia no se permitían las entradas así que me tuve que conformar con verlo por fuera.

-Este edificio es la Casa Batlló, y al igual que La Pedrera fue un encargo de una familia burguesa.- Jasper me escuchaba atentamente mientras me grababa.- En la fachada se explica una de las leyendas más importantes de la cultura catalana, la leyenda de Sant Jordi.

-Y que cuenta esa leyenda que es tan importante?

-En resumen, había un dragón, justo ahí lo puedes ver, que atormentaba a un pueblo catalan, el rey le daba todo el ganado que tenia para que no matase a ningún habitante, pero un día ya no quedó nada más que darle, y entonces decidió que iría a por las doncellas de la corte, y la primera seria la princesa. Justo cuando el rey lo veía todo perdido apareció un caballero, Sant Jordi, que con mucha destreza mató al dragón con su espada. Se dice que la sangre del dragón cuando llego a la tierra se formó en una rosa roja, y esta rosa Sant Jordi se la dio a la princesa como prueba de amor.

-Interesante.

-Sí, pero hay más, porque el día de Sant Jordi, que es el 23 de abril, es un gran acontecimiento, los hombres les regalan rosas rojas a ellas, y a cambio ellas les regalan un libro, es como si fuese el día de los enamorados, pero también es el día del libro, así que las calles de la ciudad se llenan de gente comprado libros, autores firmando sus ejemplares, y todas las mujeres van con rosas en la mano, tiene que ser precioso vivirlo cada año.

-A lo mejor no cada año, pero si no hago mal los cálculos para el día 23 estaremos todavía aquí, así que lo podrás vivir.

-Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta! Es genial!

-Sí, hay algún sitio más que quieras visitar?

-Quiero visitar un montón de sitios más, pero no están en la zona, así que podemos ir a comer si te apetece!

-Me parece genial! Tienes algún sitio en mente?

-Qué tal si vamos a probar las famosas tapas?

-Que se supone que es eso?

-Las tapas son pequeños platos, así que puedes comer carne, pescados, patatas fritas, embutido, todo en raciones pequeñas.

-Sabes de algún sitio por aquí?

-En el panfleto del hotel recomiendan uno que se llama Taller de Tapas, está en una calle paralela a esta, así que podemos ir caminando.

-Pues vamos allá!- me cogió la mano y empezamos a caminar hasta la Rambla Cataluña, y una vez allí caminamos unos metros hasta llegar el restaurante. Rápidamente nos dieron mesa, y pedimos una degustación de tapas. Mientras esperamos tuve la idea perfecta para que Jasper y yo nos conociésemos mejor.- Que te parece jugar a las preguntas? Así podremos saber más el uno del otro!

-Vale, pero las preguntas que hagamos las respondemos los dos, y podemos pedir una explicación a la respuesta.

-Hecho, empiezo yo. Color preferido? El mío es el azul.

-Rojo. Que quieres ser de mayor? Yo quiero combinar entre escribir libros de historia y dar clases.

-De verdad? A mí me gustaría dar clases de arte en un colegio o llevar una galeria de nuevos artistas. Cuantas relaciones serias has tenido? Un número, yo una.

-Una. Película preferida? La mía Eduardo Manostijeras.

-Tengo varias, y entre ellas están todas las de Tim Burton, pero una que se me de memoria canciones incluidas es la Bella y la Bestia.

-Esa respuesta requiere una explicación!

-Es muy simple, en el resto de películas y libros de princesas, ellas siempre son rescatadas por el hombre, déjame decirte que odio el complejo de damisela en apuros. En cambio en la Bella y la Bestia, ella es valiente, inteligente, y eso no hace que deje de ser preciosa, todo lo contrario la hace más bella, y es ella la que rompe el hechizo que hacía que el bello y malhumorado príncipe fuese una bestia, ella lo salva a él, ella es la heroína de la historia.

-Vaya nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

-Porque eres un tío, pero para mí esa película supuso un cambio en mi niñez, recuerdo que cuando la vi les dije a mis padres que no me llamasen mas Isabella, solo Bella. Estilo musical y canción preferida? Para mí el rock y la canción November Rain de los Guns'n'Roses.

-Como buen sureño me gusta el country, pero también el rock, y de canción diría The man comes around de Johnny Cash. Ciudad y país que te gustaría visitar? Ciudad Rio de Janeiro, país Japón.

-Que sepas que me encanta Johnny Cash! País Grecia, recorrería todas sus islas, y me iría a buscar la antigua Ítaca! Ciudad París, pero eso lo dejo para ir con pareja. Que querías ser de mayor cuando eras niño? Yo, y no te rías siempre soñé en convertirme en luchadora, como las divas de la WWE.

-Yo quería ser militar, como mi padre, pero después de ver lo que le pasó se me quitaron las ganas. Y porque no has sido luchadora?

-Pues empecé a entrenar duro a los 16 para poder conseguir mi sueño, y pasados un par de años mi entrenador me dijo que estaba preparada para aparecer en luchas. Al principio me gustaba, hice muchas amigas, y un día mi entrenador me llevo por sorpresa a Florida, donde la WWE tiene el centro de desarrollo, resulta que estaban haciendo como audiciones para nuevos miembros de la compañía y mi entrenador me había inscrito. Luche contra una chica que llevaba allí un par de años, y todo fue bien, hasta ella misma me felicitó. El problema vino con mi aspecto, verás hace unos años yo no tenía prácticamente pecho, algo que gracias al paso del tiempo cambio… total que los del casting me dijeron que si no aumentaba la talla del sujetador no tenía nada que hacer. Eso aparte de romperme el corazón hizo que toda la ilusión que tenia por la lucha se esfumase. Aun así sigo los combates y espero un año acudir al mayor evento de la empresa, Wrestlemania, pero ya no aspiro a formar parte de ese mundo. En fin así es la vida no?- dije de manera triste mirando al suelo, ya que recordar esos momentos me hacía daño.

-Esa gente no tiene ni idea de lo que una buena luchadora debe tener, ese día perdieron la oportunidad de tener a una estrella.- dijo cogiéndome la mano.

En ese momento nos empezaron a traer platos variados, y todo tenía tan buena pinta que empezamos a comer sin pensarlo, aunque de vez en cuando retomábamos las preguntas, yo aprendí que es un aficionado al fútbol europeo, y que le encantaría ver un partido del equipo local, el Futbol Club Barcelona, que desde niño monta a caballo y tiene un caballo llamado Thor, que es su superhéroe preferido, yo le bromee diciendo que siempre me había gustado Loki y que el actor que lo interpretaba en la película era muy mono. Me explico que su amor platónico como el de otros adolescentes fue Britney Spears, y yo le expliqué que el mío fue Kurt Cobain, y pasado un tiempo lo sustituí por Adam Copeland ex luchador de la WWE, le dije que ellos eran los causantes que siempre me fijase en tíos rubios con ojos azules y pelo largo, aunque nunca había estado con ninguno, hasta ahora. Y así seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia, pero que de alguna manera formaban parte de nuestra personalidad y hacia que nos conociésemos más, y por mi parte hacía que me gustase más todavía.

-Que te apetece hacer ahora?- me preguntó mientras caminábamos de la mano en dirección a la moto.

-La verdad es que estoy cansada, yo me tiraría en un sofá y vería una película.

-Y si vamos a la casa? Así podremos decirles que todo está bien!

-No te parece rápido?

-A ver no hace falta que entremos en detalles, pero yo creo que estamos bien no?- yo asentí una vez.- No sé, solo me haría ilusión demostrarles que puedo cambiar, que no soy un insensible, y que por una vez estoy haciendo las cosas bien, y que te estoy tratando como te mereces.

-Sabes qué? Tienes razón, vayamos a la casa!

Nos pusimos los cascos y después de que Jasper se mirase el mapa para llegar hasta la casa, nos pusimos en marcha, no tardamos más de 20 minutos, y justo cuando estábamos en la entrada principal me empecé a poner nerviosa.

-Bella, tranquilízate, es nuestra familia, no tienes nada que temer.

-No son ellos, es Alice la que me da miedo…

-Mira lo mejor es que la ignoremos, si vemos que sigue con sus planes maquiavélicos de cazarme haré las maletas y me cogeré en una habitación en el hotel donde tú estás, vale?

-No Jasper, en el caso que la situación sea así de extrema te vendrías conmigo, no tiene sentido que estuvieses tú solo en una habitación.

-De verdad no te molestaría compartir tu suite conmigo?

-No, para nada, Jasper estás más que invitado.-respiré hondo por lo que le iba a decir.- Y si no pasa nada y te quedas aquí, aun así estás más que invitado a quedarte en la suite conmigo, y sé que James estaría de acuerdo, piensa que en cierta manera todo esto es obra suya.

-Lo sé, tendremos que pensar algo para recompensarle lo que está haciendo por nosotros. Vamos allá?- me dio la mano y caminamos hacia la casa, donde podíamos escuchar las voces de todos.

Al abrir la puerta todos miraron a la entrada donde Jasper y yo continuábamos cogidos de la mano, todos tenían cara de asombro, que poco a poco fueron cambiando, Rose y Angie sonreían de oreja a oreja, y hasta me pareció que Rose se emocionaba, Edward miraba a Jasper con orgullo, y Emmet me miraba con preocupación. El momento de silencio re rompió de la misma manera en que se rompió el vaso que Alice acababa de lanzar al suelo enrabietada.

-Estas con eso?- le preguntó a Jasper.

-Ella es Bella, y sí, estamos juntos y somos felices así.- después de contestar a Alice, se dirigió al resto de la casa.- Sé que a lo mejor no os esperabais que algo así ocurriese, y entiendo que te preocupes por tu hermana Emmet, yo también lo haría si un tío como yo saliese con Rose, pero te puedo asegurar que no le pienso volver hacer daño, antes me la corto!

-Jasper eres un bestia!- le dije pegándole en broma.

-Lo sé, y eso te encanta, nena!- me dijo con una sonrisa, y yo me di cuenta que era la primera vez que me llamaba de manera cariñosa, y aunque no sabía si él se había dado cuenta, me gustaba.

-O sea que estáis juntos, juntos?

-Sí Rose, estamos juntos, y para que después no haya malos entendidos, y esto va para ti.- mire fijamente a Alice.- si en algún momento se te ocurre volver a hacer de las tuyas y separarnos, aparte de que te romperé la nariz, Jasper se vendrá conmigo, a mi suite, queda claro?- no obtuve respuesta.- He dicho si te queda claro?

-Sí!- me gritó antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación no sin antes dar un buen portazo.

-Edward, lo siento, pero es que no pienso permitir que se meta entre nosotros otra vez.

-No te tienes que disculpar Bella, sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo.

-Y ahora que todo está aclarado y arreglado que tal si hacemos una fiesta en la piscina para celebrarlo?- preguntó Rose.

Después de ultimar los detalles de la fiesta, y lógicamente invitar a James, Jasper me llevó al hotel para que me pudiese cambiar, y también descansar un poco.

-Quieres que te venga a buscar con la moto?- me preguntó apoyándose en la puerta de la entrada a la suite.

-Supongo que iré con James en su coche…

-Vale pues entonces nos vemos allí en unas horas?- me preguntó con ojos de cachorrito.

-Sí, en un rato nos vemos!- le dije abrazándole fuerte y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego nena.- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, yo me quedé mirando desde la puerta como se subía en el ascensor y no pude evitar tener una sensación de vacío.

-Lo vas a ver en un par de horas tortolita!- me llamaba James desde el salón.

-Ya lo sé, pero es que las últimas horas han sido tan perfectas James! Parece todo un sueño!

-Me alegro mucho Bella, y me alegra saber que no estaba equivocado con Jasper, hacéis muy buena pareja por cierto!

-A que sí!- el asintió.- Me voy a echar un rato porque la verdad es que estoy cansada, si no me ves en una hora, despiértame!

Me fui a la habitación, y mi pedazo de cama me recibió con los brazos abiertos, no me costó nada dormirme.

Me empecé a despertar cuando noté una brisa en mi cuello, e instantáneamente supe que era él.

-Que haces aquí?- le pregunté mientras me giraba para verle la cara, se había cambiado de ropa, ahora iba más informal, con una simple camiseta de tirantes de algodón a rallas y unos tejanos azules.

-James me dijo que te despertara.

-Ya, pero que haces aquí? Quedamos que nos veríamos en la casa, no?

-No sé, estaba mi encerrado en mi habitación aburrido, y pensé en venir a verte.

-Porque estabas encerrado en tu habitación?- me miró preocupado, y no hizo falta nada más.- Alice?

-Si salgo de la habitación me aborda, empieza a decir cosas sobre ti, y por mucho que se lo diga no sirve de nada!

-Y el resto?

-Se han ido a comprar bebida y no me avisaron porque supongo que pensaron que estaría durmiendo, así que cuando he salido he visto que estaba solo con esa loca que me estaba esperando prácticamente desnuda…

-Que ha pasado?

-Se me ha tirado encima, pero he sido rápido, la he podido esquivar, y he salido corriendo hacia mi habitación, me he cambiado y he venido aquí lo más rápido posible.

-Jasper no puedes aguantar esa situación, te va a volver loco!

-Lo sé, mira hoy disfrutaremos de la fiesta, y le dejaremos claro que sobra. Mañana hablaré seriamente con el resto de la casa…

-Y si no funciona empiezo a hacer tus maletas y te vienes aquí, no se lo he preguntado a James, pero seguro que no hay problema…

-En realidad eso ya está hablado, cuando he llegado me ha visto la cara, y le he tenido que explicar lo que pasaba, le han faltado segundos para ofrecerme el sofá, aunque yo le he dicho que ya lo habíamos hablado y que en el caso que tuviese que mudarme tu me acogerías en tu suite, verdad?

-Pues claro! Lo dije en serio y lo mantengo!- sin poder evitarlo un pensamiento se me cruzó por la mente y empecé a reírme descontroladamente.

-Que te hace tanta gracia?

-Nada, es que si te das cuenta todo el empeño que está poniendo Alice en separarnos está haciendo que nos unamos más, y ella no se cuenta de ello!- seguí riéndome como una loca, hasta que me empezaron a caer lagrimas por el ataque de risa, cuando ya me calmé le pregunté.- Qué hora es por cierto?

-Son las siete pasadas.

-QUÉ?

-Qué pasa?

-Es muy tarde Jay!-sin quererlo le había llamado de otra manera, esperaba que él no se diese cuenta, ya que era una forma cariñosa.

-Como me has llamado?

-Qué?

-Que como me has llamado?

-Umm Jay, es más corto que Jasper, me ha salido así, es más corto, no sé me ha parecido gracioso…- estaba empezando a decir cosas sin sentido.

-Bella, no pasa nada, me gusta, es más solo quiero que me llames así tú!

-Ok! Y no me distraigas más! Me tengo que arreglar, no tengo tiempo, que me pongo, que me pongo?

-Quieres que te ayude?-lo dudé por unos segundos.- Vale, busca en ese cajón de ahí un bikini, yo buscaré el resto.

-Este cajón.- y ese momento se hizo eterno, porque él ya había abierto el cajón de mi ropa interior.- Vaya, que secretitos nos guardamos no?- me dijo mientras cogía un conjunto de encaje rojo sangre.

-Vale ya, no me estás ayudando!- le dije guardando el conjunto en su sitio, y abriendo el cajón de abajo donde tenía todos los trajes de baño.- Este es el cajón! Va elige el que quieras!

Le dejé mirando los biquinis detalladamente, como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que veía uno, yo empecé a mirar los vestidos y di con uno perfecto, era un vestido de algodón de fondo negro, pero que tenia estampadas unas hojas de palmeras y unas flores hawaianas, le añadí un cinturón fino de piel clara, y por último los zapatos también de piel clara, con un tacón medio de madera, y unas tachuelas planas que hacían formas de flor.

-Yo ya lo tengo, y tú?

-Este!- me dijo sosteniendo mi biquini preferido, era de estilo pin up, a rayas rosas y blancas, el sujetador hacia que mi pecho pareciese más grande, y la braguita tenía un volantito.

-Perfecto pues ahora vete que me tengo que cambiar!

Salió refunfuñando, y yo me cambié rápidamente, entre en el baño y después de cepillarme el pelo, decidí dejarlo suelto, del maquillaje ni me preocupé porque total en la piscina poco importaría…

Salí al comedor y los dos estaban jugando a un videojuego.

-Desde cuando tenemos eso en la suite?-Le pregunté a James.

-Desde siempre, pero la tenía puesta en mi habitación, pero al estar aquí Jasper la puse en el comedor, así podemos jugar los dos.

-Genial.- dije de manera sarcástica.- Estáis los dos listos para irnos?- los dos asintieron a la vez.- Pues vámonos ya!

Esperé a que James apagase la videoconsola, y cuando Jasper se acercaba a mí extendí mi mano para dársela, y él la cogió con gusto, y después me besó el dorso.

En la puerta del hotel estaba aparcado el Jeep, agradecí el detalle, así James no tenía que coger el coche, en unos minutos ya estábamos plantados en la entrada de la casa, y podíamos escuchar la música y como gritaba Rose. Decidimos dar la vuelta a la casa e ir directos a la piscina, allí estaba los cuatro luchado, Angie a los hombros de mi hermano y Rose sobre Edward.

-Anda que nos esperáis, no se supone que esta fiesta es por nosotros?-les gritó Jasper para captar su atención.

-Es culpa vuestra por tardones, yo quería beber fin de la discusión, así que haber llegado antes!- nos gritó Rose, mientras nosotros nos metíamos dentro de la casa para poder cambiarnos. James se fue al baño, y Jasper aún con miedo de encontrarse con Alice me llevó a su habitación, una vez dentro pude ver que era prácticamente igual que mi habitación en la casa, solo que en tonos azulados. Los dos nos cambiamos dándonos las espaldas, aunque no pude evitar echar un ojo, sabiendo que él también lo haría, pero era algo inocente.

Ya cambiados en nuestros respectivos trajes de baño, Jasper le dio una toalla a James, yo le miré esperando que me diese a mí una, pero se acercó lentamente hasta rozar sus labios con mi oreja y me susurró sensualmente "Tú la compartirás conmigo", después de ese momento no pude evitar que se me subiesen los colores.

Salimos de la mano a la terraza donde los cuatro seguían en la piscina, miré alrededor y no vi a Alice, así que me quedé más tranquila. Jasper me llevó hacia la tumbona redonda, perfecta para dos personas, y se tumbó en ella llevándome con él. Por unos momentos los dos estábamos en nuestro mundo, sin decir nada, solo mirándonos a los ojos.

-Alguien quiere algo de beber?- el berreo de Rosalie rompió el encanto, yo levanté la mano, junto con Jasper.- Yo quiero un mojito!- le grité.- Que sean dos.- grito Jasper después de mí.

Al poco Rose vino con dos vasos y nos lo dio, se sentó al borde de la tumbona y nos miró fijamente.

-No sé como no lo he visto antes, pero hacéis muy buena pareja!- dijo dando palmas.- Pero como le hagas daño, te juro que te arrancaré las pelotas, y lo haré lentamente, hermanito.

-Ya he aprendido la lección Rose, no soy tan estúpido!

-Más te vale.- le dije bromeando.- y por aquí que tal todo? Hay novedades? Porque yo ya he cumplido!

-De momento no, pero quedan muchos días!- dijo mientras miraba a Edward.

-Rose, como hermano tuyo y mejor amigo de Edward, te digo que no pierdas el tiempo, cuanto más tardes en decírselo más te arrepentirás después de no haberlo hecho antes!

-Jay tiene razón Rose, te lo digo por experiencia!

-Es verdad Bella, **Jay **tiene razón!- dijo remarcando- Desde cuando os llamáis de maneras diferentes? Y tú como la llamas a ella **Jay**?

-Primero a ti no te importa como llame yo a Bella, y segundo la única que me va a llamar Jay es ella! Tú preocúpate de tu **Eddie**.

-Oi! Qué carácter! Ya os dejo tortolitos!

-Que tonta es a veces, pero la quiero es mi hermana!

-Solo está contenta de vernos juntos, y por cierto no le has contestado! Como me llamas a mi?

- Como quieres que te llame, de momento te he dicho nena, pero si quieres que te llame de otra manera…

-No, es perfecto, porque te salió natural, igual que yo, me encanta!

-Que nos llamemos de manera cariñosa es una buena señal, no?- me acerqué lentamente hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron.- Es una muy buena señal Jay.- Y casi sin preverlo, le besé, no lo pensé, solo actué, hice lo que mi cuerpo me pedía, y me encantaba. Sus labios carnosos y suaves tardaron en reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando, pero pasados un par de segundos me devolvió el beso, un beso dulce pero también urgente, muy esperado. Sin querer separarnos yo le cogí del cuello y el rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, nuestros cuerpos prácticamente pegados mientras nos besábamos, para ser el primer beso fue perfecto, no hubo lengua, pero aún así fue apasionado. Pasados lo que me parecieron minutos nos separamos para coger aire, y el apoyo su frete con la mía.

-Guau!- dijo entre suspiros.- No te imaginas cuanto me moría por esto.- Yo me mordí el labio ya que lo único que quería era volver a besarle y sentir lo que me pareció la sensación más increíble de mi vida.

-Lo sé, yo también.

Fue entonces cuando empezamos a escuchar vítores y gritos y al mirar nos dimos cuenta que nuestro primer beso había sido presenciado por todos nuestros amigos, y por desgracia o fortuna, también de una muy cabreada Alice.

-Ignóralos.- me susurró al oído.

-Y ella?

-Como si no existiera. Solo somos tú y yo, el resto no importa.

Y para evitar mi réplica me calló con un beso, esta vez más pasional, con más necesidad, él me seguía rodeando con fuerza, y yo enroscaba mis dedos en sus ondas de oro, de nuevo nos separamos cuando nos empezó a faltar la respiración. Volví a mirar donde estaban nuestro amigos, ellos ya habían perdido el interés en nosotros, y Alice había desaparecido.

-Tortolitos que os parece pedir unas pizzas?- Jasper y yo asentimos a la vez, y Edward se acercó y nos pasó un folleto de la pizzería donde íbamos a pedir, para que Jasper y yo eligiésemos, decidimos compartir, mitad de un tipo y mitad de la otra. Mientras esperábamos las pizzas Jasper me rellenó el vaso de mohito, igual que el suyo, y seguimos con nuestro tonteo. Al rato ya teníamos la cena, y decidimos cenar en el jardín, a la luz de las antorchas que mi hermano y James habían encendido.

La cena fue amena, Jasper y yo les explicamos la mañana de turismo, y todos estaban felices por nosotros, se alegraban de que por fin fuésemos felices y de que Jasper quisiese centrarse. Alice apareció un momento cogió algo de cena y se volvió a meter dentro de la casa.

-Soy la única que piensa que está haciendo un drama de todo esto?

-Tú no la conoces Bella, pero esa de ahí es mi hermana en estado puro, cuando algo no sale a su gusto se comporta como una niña pequeña.

-Pues debería madurar, no por no conseguir al tío que quiere significa que te tengas que amargar las vacaciones… Ni que estuviese enamorada de Jasper!- al decirlo Jasper se estremeció.

-Ya pero piensa que por un momento ella pensó que tenia lo que siempre había querido, un tío con estatus, dinero y que todas las chicas le van detrás,- al decirlo Edward fui yo la que se estremeció.- pero entonces apareces tú, una mujer de verdad, que podría rivalizar con cualquier modelo, y aparte segura de ti misma, aunque a veces dudes. Y esa personalidad hizo tambalear los prejuicios de nuestro amigo, has conseguido algo que todo el mundo creía imposible, y eso ha hecho que seas el enemigo número uno de mi hermana.

-A todo esto, el que decide aquí soy yo, y yo lo tengo muy claro, la única persona con la que pienso estar es ella, el resto me da exactamente igual!- dijo rodeándome con su brazo y besándome de forma breve en los labios.

-Entonces es oficial?-preguntó Angie expectante.

-Yo ya lo he dicho, tengo claro que no quiero estar con otra persona, pero la última palabra la tiene ella.- dijo acercándose a mi lentamente y me susurro dulcemente.- Que me dices, es oficial?

-Sí, en realidad creo que lo ha sido desde el minuto uno.- y para sellar nuestra ya oficial relación le besé dulcemente, ya que no quería dar un espectáculo.

Cuando nos separamos vimos que todos estaban recogiendo las cajas de pizza, y Rose y Angie estaban haciendo cocteles.

-Angie hazme un Sex on the Beach, por favor!

-Sabes no es necesario que se lo pidas a Angie, yo estoy a tu disposición…

-Eres muy tonto, Angie haz otro para Jasper!

Mientras las chicas servían cocteles los chicos jugaban en la piscina, así podíamos tener un momento de chicas.

-Y?- pregunto Angie tímidamente.

-Qué?

-Que pasó ayer?

-Cenamos, hablamos, él me pidió perdón, yo le perdone, llegamos a un acuerdo, y él se quedo a dormir. Fin.

-Donde durmió?

-Conmigo, donde va a dormir, en el sofá?

-Me estás diciendo que hicisteis las paces, y os fuisteis a dormir juntos y no pasó nada?

-Nada de nada, ni siquiera nos besamos, es más nuestro primer beso lo presenciasteis vosotros esta tarde!

-No puedo creer que estés hablando de mi hermano! Él nunca "solo duerme" con una chica.

-Pues es la verdad Rose, es que tampoco me presionó, entendió que no era el momento.

-Estoy perpleja, esto es un milagro!

-Que exagerada eres Rose! Y como fue ese primer beso?- preguntó Angie tímidamente.

-Por muy tópico que parezca, fue perfecto, dulce, delicado, sin prisa, no se nunca me había sentido así solo con un beso.

-Ni con Jake?

-No. Ni con Jake.

-Pues Bella eso son palabras mayores.- Angie sabía que si mis sentimientos eran más fuertes de los que tuve por Jake en su momento significaba algo gordo.

-Y ahora qué?

-Pues está claro, estamos juntos, ya lo hemos dicho antes.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero decir es que pasará después de las vacaciones, cada uno en una punta del país…

-No lo hemos hablado Rose, pero ya veremos cómo acaban las vacaciones, no me quiero preocupar por algo así ahora.

-Me parece bien, y ahora a donde yo quiero llegar, piensas acostarte con él?

-Como? Rose es tu hermano del que estamos hablando!

-Y qué? Se de buena tinta que es muy bueno en la cama!

-Por dios Rosalie! Estás fatal!

-Que pasa no es nada malo, mejor para ti! Y no te desvíes, te lo vas a tirar o no?

-No lo sé! Supongo que si seguimos así de bien, puede que pase…

-Por mucho que te quieras engañar, eso es un sí!- Angie se empezó a reír descontroladamente por el empeño de Rose.- Pero por favor tomad precauciones no quiero ser tía de momento!- Como no quería seguir escuchándola me fui hacia la piscina, donde Jasper me había visto y abría sus brazos expectante.

Me metí poco a poco testando la temperatura y cuando ya estuve completamente dentro nadé hacia él que seguía con los brazos abiertos esperándome. Cuando llegué a él me cogí a su cuello y él me cogió las piernas para enroscarlas alrededor de su abdomen, casi sin avisar me estaba besando mientras flotábamos, poco a poco nosotros nos desplazábamos, hasta que mi espalda tocó con la pared de la piscina y nos separamos.

-Me echabas de menos?- me preguntó mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Puede, y tú a mí?

En vez de contestarme volvió a besarme, y esta vez fue un beso pasional, noté como su lengua acariciaba mis labios pidiendo permiso, que yo gratamente di, abriendo así mis labios y dejando que su lengua explorase la mía, nuestras lenguas batallaban, mientras nuestros cuerpos perfectamente acoplados se empezaban a mover, sus manos y las mías querían explorar al otro, y fue entonces cuando note la dureza de nuestra pasión cuando empecé a rozarme contra él dejándole claro mi excitación, igual que su miembro duro lo había dejado claro. No pude evitar que un gemido se me escapase, ya que era demasiada la urgencia que estábamos creando, y me di cuenta que era el momento de parar, no era así como yo quería nuestra primera vez, así que me separé de Jasper y le miré fijamente.

-Jay, debemos parar.

-Lo sé, deberíamos irnos a la cama.- yo le miré cuestionando su afirmación.- No es lo que tú piensas, quiero decir a dormir, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos solos.

Miré a mi alrededor y efectivamente, nos habían dejado solos, cosa que agradecí, porque no tiene que ser de agrado ver a tus amigos prácticamente haciéndolo en la piscina, y menos si una de esas personas son tus hermanos.

-Sí, vámonos a descansar!

Salimos de la piscina, y Jasper me arropó con la toalla, nos secamos justo antes de entrar a la casa, y entramos compartiendo la toalla. En el comedor vimos como todos se estaban despidiendo de James.

-James como te vas?

-Voy a llamar un taxi!

-Y por qué no te quedas, la habitación de Bella está libre.- le ofreció amablemente Jasper, sabiendo que yo dormiría con él, pero a mí había una cosa que me preocupaba.

-Jasper habrás lavado las sabanas no?

-Cuando? No por qué debía lavarlas?

-De verdad eres tan tonto! no pienso dormir en la misma cama en la que te la tiraste! Así que me voy al hotel con James!- a lo mejor estaba sacando las cosas de quicio pero me molestaba que no se diese cuenta de un detalle como ese, así que para no acabar mal me acerqué a James y le pregunté.- Tú dormiste ayer en su cama no?- Él asintió una vez.- No te importaría volver a dormir ahí esta noche?- Esta vez negó, así que el problema estaba solucionado me giré y volvi al lado de Jasper donde tenía el semblante dolido.- Te importa que en vez de en tu cama durmamos en la mía, Jay?- me contestó con una amplia sonrisa.- Lo que tú quieras nena!

Fuimos a su habitación a coger algo para que yo pudiese dormir, el me ofreció una amplia camiseta de algodón de la universidad de Houston y de la mano nos fuimos hacia mi antigua habitación no sin antes despedirnos del resto.

Mientras Jasper se ponía cómodo, yo hice una visita al baño, donde aproveche para cambiarme y ponerme la camiseta de Jasper, que justo me quedaba a la altura de la ingle.

Salí del baño y entre de puntillas en la habitación donde él ya estaba metido en la cama, con las sabanas colocadas estratégicamente justo debajo de la goma del bóxer para que tuviese plena visión de su trabajado cuerpo.

-Sabes creo que desde hoy te voy hacer vestir con mi ropa, te queda mejor que a mí!

Su mirada me penetraba y notaba como mis mejillas se recalentaban, pero no podía dejar de mirarle, y no quería que su mirada se apartase de mí, así que casi sin pestañear me metí en la cama posicionándome pegada a él, y subiendo mi pierna para rodear su cadera y lentamente acerque mis labios a los suyos para desearle buenas noches de la mejor manera que sabía.

Ya exhaustos como unos adolescente de besarnos sin parar nos separamos, el me dio un último beso, esta vez casto, y yo me giré dándole la espalda como para que me pudiese abrazar. Mientras yo rememoraba los eventos del día no pude evitar dormirme con una sonrisa por haber pasado el mejor día de mi vida junto a él.

**Por fin! Como ha costado! que os ha parecido? Os pido disculpas si no relato bien las escenas que suben de tono, ya que esta es mi primera historia y todavía no se bien como expresar lo que se crea en mi cabeza cuando pienso en este tipo de escenas, cualquier consejo es muy bienvenido! Y si queréis que os envíe un adelanto del próximo capítulo solo tenéis que dejar un comentario!**


	10. Cap9 Dar la mano

**A/N: Como siempre os recuerdo la cuenta de twitter aliciamwhitlock donde podéis ver las fotos de los outfits que llevan los personajes.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de la Twilight saga y tampoco Jackson Rathbone, aunque no dudaría en montármelo con él en una piscina!**

**Cap. 9 Dar la mano y que te cojan el brazo**

Todavía estaba medio dormida cuando noté como Jasper me estaba acariciando los muslos mientras presionaba su erección mañanera contra la parte de baja de mi espalda. Su mano viajó de mis muslos a mi vientre donde empezó a hacer círculos, primero pequeños rodeando mi ombligo, y cada vez más grandes, hasta que empezaba a rozar con la yema de los dedos mi pecho y el final de mi vientre. Sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía, y me molestaba que sin mi permiso me empezase a tocar de esa manera, le cogí la mano para frenarle, pero no se quiso dar por vencido y continuó. Hasta que me harté y le aparté de un manotazo.

-Pero que te pasa?- me preguntó ofendido.

-Que que me pasa? En serio Jasper? No te has dado cuenta la primera vez que no me estaba gustando tu jueguecito?

-Que pasa no te puedo tocar?

-No Jasper, no si yo te lo pido, que ayer lo hiciésemos oficial no significa que me quiera meter en tus pantalones al día siguiente!

-Dios no estaba haciendo nada Bella, solo estaba jugando!

-A lo mejor yo no estoy todavía preparada para tus juegos Jasper!

-Y que necesitas para estar más preparada? Bella te lo he prometido todo, te seré fiel, no te voy a utilizar como una más, estamos juntos en esto!- yo le miraba dubitativa miles de preguntas sin respuesta rondaban en mi cabeza.- Es que no confías en mi, Bella?

-No al 100%.

-Qué? Si no es al 100%, es que no confías en mi… porque?

-Jasper hace un día, un solo día que estamos juntos, y tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, dudas que necesito resolver antes de estar así contigo…

-Pues pregunta!

-Necesito saber la verdad Jasper, quien o que te hizo cambiar de esa manera. Necesito saber y sentir que esto es más que una aventura de vacaciones, que significa lo mismo para ti que para mí, necesito saber si tus sentimientos son tan fuertes como los míos, si alguna vez serás capaz de quererme, de enamorarte de mí, si ves que lo nuestro tiene futuro más allá de las vacaciones…

-No, no sé qué decirte Bella, son muchas cosas, y no creo que te las pueda contestar todas…

-Jasper, hoy es el sexto día de nuestra vacaciones, solo nos quedan ocho días antes de volver cada uno a su lugar, si no puedes dar respuesta a lo que te pido, no sé si tiene sentido todo esto.- Respiré hondo, salí de la cama y antes de salir de la habitación me giré para mirarle directamente a los ojos.- Piénsalo Jasper, si no puedes, se sincero conmigo y dímelo.

Él se quedó sentado en mi antigua cama, mirando al vacio mientras yo salía lentamente de la habitación para despertar a James y así poder irnos al hotel.

Mientras James acababa de vestirse yo llamé a un taxi y di gracias al cielo que todo el mundo estuviese durmiendo, ya que no quería dar explicaciones. En silencio James y yo nos subimos al taxi, y James respetó mi silencio, sabiendo que no tenía ganas de hablar. Una vez en el hotel me fui directamente a mi habitación, me di una ducha y aun envuelta en el albornoz decidí que necesitaba un día de chicas.

-Hola?- contestó una Rose con voz de resaca.

-Ei, soy yo. Estoy en el hotel, y he pensado que necesito un día de chicas, que te parece ir al spa del hotel.

-Un momento! Que haces en el hotel, no te habías quedado a dormir aquí?

-Sí, pero Jasper y yo hemos discutido, te lo cuento aquí! Despierta a Angie y os venís a la suite!

-Vale, en una hora más o menos estamos por ahí…

Colgué y llamé al spa para reservar una sesión de masajes para las tres, y una vez vestida con un mono vaquero con la tela lavada y unos botines beige, salí al salón donde James estaba viendo la tele.

-Algo interesante?

-No mucho, solo miraba las noticias, que tal estás?

-Bien.

-Venga Bella…

-Estoy bien de verdad! Solo hemos discutido, ya está, eso le pasa a todo el mundo!

-Sí, pero cuando llevan más tiempo en una relación, no al día siguiente. Me quieres explicar que ha pasado?

-A ver, él ha intentando que nos acostemos, aunque me diga que solo estaba jugando a mi no me engaña, total que yo le he dicho que no estaba preparada ni para una cosa ni la otra, ahí es cuando ha salido el tema de la confianza. James no es que no confíe en él, pero tengo motivos para dudar, no?

-Todo el mundo tiene dudas, pero se supone que al principio de una relación todo es muy bonito, como un cuento de hadas, al menos para las chicas.

-Ya James, pero tienes que ver que esto no es un cuento, aunque tengamos a la bruja… en fin que se lo he dicho, que tengo preguntas en mi cabeza, sobre él, nosotros, el futuro… estoy exagerando James?

-No, pero Bella, tu eres una mujer madura, pese a tu juventud tienes las cosas claras, pero Jasper está aprendiendo a ser monógamo, fiel, en definitiva a tener una relación estable, como los bebés cuando empiezan a caminar, debes tener paciencia, porque no dará diez pasos de una vez, pero al tercer intento es posible que lo consiga. Por eso tú tienes que guiarle y explicarle lo que necesitas, como un niño pequeño, no le dejes pistas, sé clara con él. En que habéis quedado?

-En nada en realidad, porque la batuta la he llevado yo. Le he dicho que necesitaba las respuestas para poder avanzar, que aquí teníamos pocos días, y si él no se plantea algo para el futuro no tiene sentido que esto siga adelante…

-No te parece que a lo mejor has sido un poco dura con él?

-No lo sé, en su momento no, tú qué crees?

-Yo lo que veo es que el chaval está haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y es solo por ti, pienso que no eres consciente de que tú estás consiguiendo lo que querías, y el que está cambiando es él.

Cuando iba a contestarle llamaron a la puerta y en silencio abrí la puerta para ver a mis dos mejores amigas con cara de preocupación, cogí las cosas rápidamente y me despedí de James para ir directas al spa.

Mientras nos poníamos los bañadores, les explique el tipo de masaje que nos íbamos a dar, tenía tres fases, primero nos daban un masaje exfoliante, después uno con efecto drenante para expulsar las toxinas negativas de nuestro cuerpo, y por ultimo un masaje relajante.

A cada una nos metieron en unas cabinas decoradas en todos cálidos, con música relajante, y una bañera de piedra térmica para limpiarme al final de cada masaje.

La verdad es que los masajes me relajaron mucho, y la masajista me dijo que lo necesitaba con urgencia, ya que notaba como toda la parte de las cervicales estaba en tensión, y eso era siempre signo de estrés, así que finalizada la sesión me quedé como nueva. Por recomendación de la masajista las tres nos metimos en los baños turcos, de esa manera los poros se quedarían bien limpios y purificaríamos nuestra piel. Solo estábamos las tres así que Rose no perdió tiempo y me abordo a preguntas.

-Bella gracias por la sesión de spa, pero sabemos lo que ha pasado, como te encuentras?

-Estoy bien, a ver no me gusta tener que discutir con Jasper, pero no lo puedo evitar, necesitaba sacarlo de dentro. Que te ha dicho?

-Está confuso, entiende que hace mucho tiempo que tuvo su primera y única relación, y está perdido, no quiere hacerte daño, pero no sabe cómo actuar ni que darte para que no sufras.

-Te ha explicado lo que le he pedido?

-Sí, por primera vez en años ha sido completamente sincero. Tú le gustas de verdad Bella, pero no comprende lo que siente, y necesita que tú le guíes. Eres tú la que le tiene que ayudar a encontrar las respuestas a tus preguntas.

-Bella, te acuerdas de cuando empezaste a salir con Jake?- me preguntó Angie.- Él llevaba la batuta de la relación, desde el principio tuvo claros sus sentimientos, y lucho por ti y contigo para que tú también fueses consciente de lo que sentías. Piensa que ahora es tu lugar el de guiarle, aunque él no te lo pida, en el fondo te necesita.

-Lo entiendes ahora?- me preguntó Rose.

-Sí, creo que sí!

-Bien pues ahora querida tenemos un notición!

-Que pasa, Alice se pira?

-No, eso sería un milagro!

-Esta noche, tu hermano, Edward, Angie y yo tenemos una cena!

-Un momento, que mierda es esa? Se supone que tendríais que estar solos!

-Ya, pero pedirles una cita era demasiado arriesgado, aparte tenemos una estrategia!

-Lo primero es que las chicas siempre nos sentamos juntas, al ser dos y dos, obligatoriamente nos tendremos que sentar delante de nuestro chico y así nos miraremos a los ojos toda la noche.

-Vale pero y si ellos se sientan al revés, tu acabarías delante de mi hermano.- le dije a Rose.

-Ya pero para eso ya tenemos solución, la típica excusa de ponte tu aquí que me molesta esa luz, o algo así…

-Y ya sabéis el sitio?

-Sí, iremos a CDLC.- yo le miré con cara de póquer.

-Las siglas significan Carpe Diem Lounge Club, nos pareció que el nombre era una señal.- me explicó Angie.

-Me alegro, espero que todo salga como esperáis, porque amigas mías os merecéis ser felices! Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Hay una zona turística que se llama Maremagnum, hay restaurantes, tiendas, cines, podríamos ir a comer allí y echamos un vistazo!

-No es allí donde tienen el Aquarium?- le pregunté dando saltos.

-Creo que sí! Si comemos rápido hacemos una visita, si no te prometo que iremos otro día.

-Trato!

Nos duchamos y cambiamos rápidamente, aun con el pelo mojado, nos fuimos directamente a comer, ya que la sesión de spa nos había dejado relajadas, pero también famélicas. No tardamos mucho en llegar al Maremágnum, un espacio que lo habían construido sobre el mar, para llegar tienes que cruzar un puente levadizo, ya que formaba parte del Port Vell, el puerto artificial de Barcelona, así que cruzando el Mediterráneo y admirando los barcos allí amarrados nos adentramos en el centro comercial en cuestión. Decidimos entrar en un restaurante de comida mediterránea, Mirando al mar se llamaba, y como las chicas no las habían probado pedimos de entrante un surtido de tapas, y como planto principal, y por recomendación del chef, pedimos una paella. Mientras comíamos las chicas me explicaron que si la cita de esta noche salía bien, entonces les pedirían una a solas, y se sincerarían con ellos, pero no sin antes estar seguras de que sus confesiones llegarían a buen puerto.

Casi sin darnos cuenta eran las cinco de la tarde y las chicas se tenían que ir corriendo a la casa para empezar a prepararse para la gran noche, así que yo me quedé dando un paseo por el centro comercial y me detuve en el escaparate de una tienda en particular, la Futbol Club Barcelona store, recordé que Jasper me había confesado que era seguidor de este equipo de futbol, así que hice una nota mental para traerle un día, y dando un paseo llegué al hotel.

Ya en la habitación me senté en el sofá y me puse a ver la televisión, en la habitación de James escuchaba como corría el agua, así que supuse que se estaba duchando. Al cabo de un rato salió prácticamente desnudo, solo le cubría una toalla envuelta alrededor de la cadera, y el pelo todavía le goteaba.

-Necesito que me ayudes!

-Que pasa tu madre no te enseñó a secarte después de ducharte?

-Muy graciosa, lo que necesito es que me ayudes a hacer un conjunto, esta noche tengo una cita.

-Ei, pillín y quien es la afortunada?

-Es una de las recepcionistas del hotel, me ayudas o no?

-Claro que te ayudo, Casanova!

Entramos en su habitación, y después de rebuscar entre sus cosas, encontré el outfit perfecto, una camiseta de algodón en un tono vino, un jeans lavado en negro, una cazadora tejana en un tono burgundy y unos botines de piel negro, arreglado pero con ese toque roquero que tanto caracteriza a James.

-Aquí lo tienes!

-Gracias, me has salvado la vida!- me dijo dándome un abrazo.

Salí de la habitación para dejar que se acabase de arreglar y volví a ver la televisión, pero me aburría así que cogí un libro y empecé a leer. Al poco rato James aprecio ya vestido, y con el pelo recogido en una coleta, se le veía contento, pero también nervioso, así que me levante a darle un abrazo.

-Ya verás que va a salir genial!

-Ya, pero hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una primera cita…

-Se tú mismo, si no se enamora de ti a los cinco minutos es que esa chica tiene un problema!

-Gracias Bella, eres la mejor!

-Lo sé, por eso me quieres!- le dije mientras salía por la puerta riéndose.

Y entonces me di cuenta de lo que le había dicho, había implicado que James me quería, de una manera fraternal, pero lo había dicho porque yo también tenía ese sentimiento, en pocos días él se había convertido en una pieza imprescindible en mi vida, y le quería como a un hermano.

Pero, y si quería a James, eso significaba que era posible que también quisiese a Jasper, a James lo conocí al día siguiente de estar aquí, así que el tiempo era prácticamente el mismo, y con Jasper des del minuto uno ya sentí algo por él, en cambio con James fue diferente, fueron sus maneras de tratarme, la gentileza, la ayuda despreocupada y sobretodo su generosidad las que hicieron que esos sentimientos se crearan. El amor que sentía por los dos era totalmente diferente, Jasper me volvía loca, pero aun así me gustaba, me provocaba, y yo le animaba a más, cuando me besaba mi mundo se paraba y no existía nadie más aparte de él. No podía negarlo, aunque quisiese, que cada célula de mi cuerpo quería pertenecerle, y que el fuese mío y de nadie más. Pero eso es amor, o sola atracción? Con Jake, era una mezcla, por una parte estaban los mismos sentimientos que tenia por James, pero con Jake había una atracción, nos lo pasábamos bien, el fue mi primer todo, pero nunca sentí esa posesividad, ni tampoco la necesidad de estar las 24h con él. En cambio me moría de estar a solas con Jasper, abrazados en su cama, oler su aroma, probar su sabor, sentir su calor. Lo que sentía con Jasper era más que una simple atracción, le quería aun sabiendo que era posible que él nunca llegase a quererme, aun así le quería como no había querido a nadie en mi vida, y ese sentimiento hacía que me volviese loca. Y la única solución a mi locura era él.

Saqué el móvil de mi bolso y vi que tenía quince llamadas perdidas y otros tantos mensajes de Jasper en los que me pedía que le llamase, todo porque se me había olvidado poner el móvil en sonido. Miré la hora y supe que las parejitas ya se habrían ido, así que le llamé. Cada llamada me derivaba a su buzón de voz, esperé unos minutos con la esperanza que viese mis llamadas perdidas y me llamase, pero no fue así, volví a intentarlo otras tantas veces sin suerte, hasta que se me ocurrió llamar a la casa, al tercer intento alguien descolgó el teléfono.

-Hola?- pregunto una voz jadeando.

-Está Jasper en casa?

-Sí pero está muy ocupado ahora mismo, adiós!

Sin darme oportunidad a responder colgó el teléfono, al volver a llamar la línea me daba como ocupada, eso significaba que Alice había dejado el teléfono descolgado. Y entonces todos mis terrores volvieron, como sabía Alice que Jasper estaba tan ocupado, porque jadeaba, porque había dejado el teléfono descolgado, es que estaba ocupado con ella?

No Bella, Jasper nunca te haría algo así! _Pero ya lo hizo una vez, como puedes estar tan segura que no lo volvería a hacer? _Pero ahora estamos juntos, es diferente! _No para él, si no porque no te contesta al teléfono? _Es posible que esté ocupado y la bruja de Alice lo quiera solo para ella! _Lo que está claro es que ahora mismo lo tiene solo ella, tú estás aquí sola! Y ella tiene a tu novio! _Pero tengo que confiar en Jasper, el me lo prometió, y no quiere nada con Alice! _Sí, eso estaba claro la primera vez que se la tiró, dejándote sola, traicionada, no le importó nada aquella vez, porque le iba a importar esta vez? _Porque yo le importo, él me … _No, él no te quiere, no te das cuenta, si tú no lo quieres creer es tu problema, pero esto se acabaría rápido si lo fueses a comprobar con tus propios ojos!_ Y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer!

Callando las que parecían mis psicóticas voces interiores, como el ángel y el demonio, bajé corriendo al hall del hotel y justo en la entrada había un taxi con la luz verde. A los pocos minutos estaba en la puerta de la casa, pique varias veces y al no encontrar respuesta alguna abrí la puerta exterior con la llaves de la casa que Rose me pidió que me quedase, y caminé lentamente hacia la entrada. Des de fuera no se veía ninguna luz encendida, y cuando abrí la puerta vi que la casa estaba sumida en la oscuridad de la noche. Entonces algo capto mi atención, era como un zumbido y venia de las habitaciones, así que sin dudarlo fui directamente a la fuente de aquel zumbido, que cuanto más me acercaba más identificaba lo que era, música, y no provenía de una habitación, si no del cuarto de baño. Una vez delante de la puerta me acerqué para intentar identificar quien había dentro, escuche como caía agua, así que alguien estaba en la ducha, pero un nuevo sonido apareció en escena, un gemido, y no era de cualquiera, ese gemido era de Jasper, intenté identificar si podía escuchar algo más pero solo podía escuchar los tres sonidos anteriores, así que temerosa empecé a abrir la puerta del baño, lentamente con miedo a lo que mis ojos pudiesen ver, cuando estuvo abierta lo suficiente asomé la cabeza manteniendo los ojos cerrados y poco a poco los abrí, encontrándome allí con una imagen que no podría borrar de mi memoria nunca. Jasper en toda su gloria, y su gran gloria envuelta en su mano derecha, bombeando sin parar, su boca en forma de O, aunque a veces se mordía el labio. No podía dejar de mirar, era como si mis ojos estuviesen pegados a él, porque debía admitir que ver a Jasper masturbándose era la imagen más excitante que había contemplado en toda mi vida. Cuando ya estuve satisfecha, y aliviada, empecé a retroceder y justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta escuché el mejor sonido que una mujer puede escuchar de su novio, su nombre entre susurros mientras su novio culmina en su propia mano, bueno si hay otro sonido mejor, pero ahora mismo yo estaba más que contenta con lo que había experimentado.

Aunque satisfecha por lo que acababa de ocurrir, avancé avergonzada hacia su habitación para esperarle y sincerarme con él, esperando que no se enfadase y me mandase a la mierda.

Mientras revivía las imágenes de Jasper en la ducha grabadas en mi memoria la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a un dios griego semidesnudo, mojado y con cara de sorpresa al verme sentada en su cama.

-Bella, que haces aquí?

-He venido a verte, necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Y porque no me has llamado?

-Lo he hecho y varias veces por cierto, pero tú no lo cogías y entonces he llamado a la casa, y ha contestado Alice jadeando…

-Y que te ha dicho?

-Que si estabas, pero que estabas muy ocupado, y me ha colgado…

-Y por eso has venido? Porque pensabas que estaba con Alice?

-No…

-Bella, no me mientas!

-A lo mejor se me ha pasado por la cabeza, Jasper lo siento, pero te he llamado cien mil veces, y no me contestabas, y después Alice me dice eso… Qué esperas que piense, después de todo lo que he pasado?

-No sé, a lo mejor espero que mi novia tenga más fe en mi! Que no se piense que por que no le coja el teléfono eso signifique que me estoy acostando con otra! Y para tu información, estaba llevando al resto al restaurante! Por eso no cogía el teléfono, porque estaba conduciendo!

-Jasper lo siento, pero pensé que por la discusión de esta mañana… no se…

-Que habías pensado, que como no te has querido acostar conmigo ya no quería que estuviésemos juntos? Pensaste que me iba a ir corriendo a por la primera tía que me encontrase para poder desahogarme? Me conoces muy poco Bella! Tan poca confianza me tienes? Tan poco crees que valoro nuestra relación?

-Lo se lo siento, la he jodido! Por favor Jasper perdóname!- en ese momento yo estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

-No se Bella, pensaba que te había demostrado que podías confiar en mi… y que hacías aquí esperando, si pensabas que estaba con otra?

-Es que cuando he llegado, he escuchado algo que venía del baño, sé que no está bien espiar Jasper y de nuevo te pido disculpas, pero necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, así que he abierto la puerta del baño, y te he visto en la ducha…

-Me has visto en la ducha, y qué?

-Nada Jasper, he visto que estabas solo y te he esperado aquí, para darte las correspondientes explicaciones.- decidí que lo mejor era ocultarle lo que había visto ya que no era el mejor momento.

-Bella, te agradezco que al menos me lo hayas contado, pero eso no quita que me duela que desconfiases de mí. Sabes, he estado pensando todo el día, y mañana te iba a llamar para comer y te iba a dar las respuestas que necesitas, pero no sé, ahora soy yo el que necesita pensar en esto.

-Jasper, por favor.

-No Bella, necesito estar solo, será mejor que te vayas.

Y así con un beso en la frente y las primeras lágrimas que caías de mis ojos salí de la habitación de Jasper. En el salón Alice estaba viendo una película, y al verme con los ojos llorosos sonrió.

-Problemas en el paraíso, Bella? No sabes cuaaanto lo siento?- dijo de manera malvada.

-Ahora sí que lo vas a sentir!- y sin darle tiempo a pestañear mi puño ya estaba colisionando contra su nariz, y noté como hacía un crack lo que indicaba que mi propósito de romperle la nariz se había cumplido.- Te lo avise, si te metías en mi relación con Jasper lo ibas a pagar!

Salí corriendo de la casa mientras escuchaba los gritos de Alice, pero no quería que Jasper me culpase de más cosas, si me tenía que arrepentir de algo, ya lo haría mañana.

**Que os parecido? Soy la única que se moría de ganas que Bella le diese su merecido a Alice de una vez? Y el momento ducha? Poco a poco vamos subiendo la temperatura!**

**Si queréis un avance del próximo capítulo solo tenéis que comentar! Así que ya sabéis darle al botoncito y me haréis muy feliz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Como siempre os recuerdo la cuenta de twitter aliciamwhitlock donde podréis ver los looks de los personajes de la historia.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada de la Twilight saga, y tampoco Jackson Rathbone aunque me encantaría encontrármelo desnudo en una ducha!**

**Cap.10 Donde las dan, las toman**

Sin ganas de volver a la habitación hotel, y menos para meterme en la cama y llorar por él, me fui directa al bar del hotel, donde James me había dicho la buena fama que tenia por los cocteles.

Me senté en la barra, había muy poca gente así que a los pocos minutos la camarera se me acercó, aunque más que una camarera parecía una modelo.

-Como una chica como tú acaba solo en la barra de un bar?- la camarera era como las de las películas, aparte de servir cocteles también era psicóloga.

-Porque esta chica se ha peleado con su novio y le ha roto la nariz a la tía que intenta romper la relación.

-Uau, eres de armas tomar, me gusta. Soy Heidi.- me dijo tendiéndome la mano.

-Bella.

-Qué tal si te pongo una de mis creaciones y tú me explicas porque te has peleado con tu novio?

-Es lo que haces normalmente, preparas cocteles y escuchas las miserias de los demás?

-No, solo lo hago por las chicas guapas.- Sin tiempo para responder se fue y empezó a prepararme el cóctel.- Aquí tienes, un Laura.

-Tiene nombre de mujer?

-Sí, todos los cocteles que preparo llevan el nombre de la mujer que lo inspiró.

-Y has creado muchos?

-Unos cuantos, pero eso no importa. Dime Bella que te atormenta?

-Que eres psicóloga o algo?

-Estudiante de último curso! Trabajo aquí para pagarme la carrera, sabes tengo un descanso de 30 minutos, voy a avisar a mi jefe y me lo explicas todo, a lo mejor hasta te puedo ayudar, y si no al menos te servirá de desahogo.- Se fue corriendo a avisar a un hombre alto, musculoso, con el pelo rubio y unos increíbles ojos azules, hablaron unos minutos y volvió pero esta vez para sentarse a mi lado.- Demetri dice que como no hay casi trabajo me puedo coger 45 minutos, ya que hay noches no hago ni 5. Y ahora cuéntame porque te has peleado con tu novio?

-Para que puedas entender las razones por las que nos hemos peleado, debes saber la historia desde el principio.

De esa manera le empecé a explicar cómo conocí a Rose, la preparación del viaje, lo que sentí cuando vi por primera vez a Jasper, lo amable que es James, nuestro trato y como él me traicionó con Alice, mi fuga y rescate de la policía, el cambio al hotel, la primera noche que Jasper durmió conmigo en el hotel, nuestro día juntos y la fiesta en la piscina, como Alice intenta que rompamos, la relación con Edward, la cita a cuatro, la pelea esta mañana, la llamada respuesta por Alice, mi descubrimiento en la casa, la pelea con Jasper por mi desconfianza y por último el puñetazo a Alice.

Mientras yo le explicaba mi historia ella asentía, alguna vez preguntaba, y cuando tenía la copa vacía me la rellenaba con otra creación suya. En lo buenos momentos sonreía y cuando explicaba mis peleas con Jasper lloraba descontroladamente, culpemos de eso al alcohol. Cuando ya había terminado mi historia, Heidi hacía rato que había vuelto al trabajo así que estaba apoyada al otro lado de la barra, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Vaya, está claro que no hay sitio para el aburrimiento…

-No, mi vida parece un culebrón.

-No te desanimes, a ver es verdad que tienes todos los factores para que esto sea un dramón, pero en tu mano está que eso no ocurra…

-Ese es tu consejo?

-Mi consejo es que esperes un par de días, y entonces hables con tu novio, si la cosa no va bien siempre estás a tiempo de cambiar…

-Debe ser el alcohol, porque no entiendo nada de lo que acabas de decir.- Le contesté un poco perjudicada.

-Creo que has probado toda la carta de degustación…- Dijo saliendo de detrás de la barra.- Vamos te acompañaré a tu habitación de hotel.

-Gracias, no me viene mal la ayuda.- Lentamente me bajé del taburete y si no llega a ser porque Heidi ya estaba a mi lado hubiese acabado con el culo en el suelo. Me cogió por la cintura y empezamos a caminar hacia la salida del bar, ella le dijo algo a su jefe cuando estábamos saliendo y ya dentro del ascensor me recosté en una de las paredes y vi que Heidi me miraba sonriendo.- Sabes Heidi, eres muy guapa.

-Sí, y tú estás muy borracha.- me contestó sonriendo, eso era cierto, pero también lo era mi afirmación.

Llegamos a mi habitación y antes de entrar me apoyé en el marco de la puerta para poder despedirme de Heidi.

-Muchas gracias Heidi.

-De nada Bella, toma, esto es por si decides cambiar.- Yo la miré no entiendo nada, ella sonrió y se acercó lentamente a mi cara, hasta que se detuvo a poco milímetros, entonces sonrió y me besó, fue un beso diferente, yo no sabía qué hacer, era totalmente inesperado, a los pocos segundos y yo rígida como una estatua Heidi se separo de mi sonriendo.- Buenas noches Bella.- Y sin más se fue por donde habíamos venido.

Tarde unos minutos en moverme, intentando procesar lo que había pasado, una mujer, y no una cualquiera me había besado, yo no se lo había devuelto, pero aun así me había besado con otra persona. Abrí la puerta de la habitación rezando para no encontrarme con James montándoselo con la recepcionista, y esta vez mis rezos fueron escuchados ya que no había nadie en el salón, pero a los poco segundos apareció James todavía vestido con la ropa de la cita.

-De dónde vienes Bella? Sabes que todo el mundo está buscándote?

-Ei, tranquilo, estaba en el bar del hotel, y he conocido a una camarera, me ha besado! Ah! Y tengo su número! Te lo daría pero está claro que juega en el otro bando…

-Qué? Estás borracha?

-Puede, un poquito.

-Bella, casi no te sostienes de pie, eso no es un poquito!

-Y qué? Ahora no me puedo emborrachar? He tenido un día horrible, así que si me quiero emborrachar, me emborracho!

-Me parece estupendo, pero si te encuentras mal y necesitas a alguien, al menos avisa antes de emborracharte tú solita!

-A quien voy a avisar? Me he peleado con Jasper, tú y el resto estabais en vuestras súper citas! Y no estaba sola, ya te lo he dicho estaba con Heidi!

-Sí, la camarera lesbiana… pero Bella por favor entiéndelo, Rose me ha llamado frenética porque Alice dice que le has roto la nariz, y Edward la ha tenido que llevar al hospital, y a todo esto tú no dabas señales de vida, estábamos muy preocupados, sobretodo Jasper.

-Vale, lo siento, la próxima vez que me apetezca emborracharme crearé un grupo de Whatsapp para avisar, lo llamaré La turca de Bella.

-Muy graciosa, vete a dormir, que mañana vas a tener una buena resaca. Ya me encargo de avisar al resto que estas sana y salva, bueno no tan sana…

Yo le hice el símbolo de la paz y gateando, porque era incapaz de caminar recta, llegue a mi habitación, sin ganas de cambiarme de ropa, me quité lo que llevaba, y quedándome en ropa interior me metí en la cama, deseando que la habitación dejase de dar vueltas.

-Bella despierta!- noté como alguien me sacudía, y mi cabeza iba a estallar. Abrí los ojos y vi a Rosalie con los brazos en jarras como si se tratase de mi madre.

-Dios, me quiero morir!

-Toma, James me ha dicho que lo necesitarías.- Me dio un vaso de agua y dos pastillas, que supuse sería ibuprofeno.- Y ahora me quieres explicar qué puñetas pasó ayer? Porque Jasper no suelta prenda

-Te contaré la versión resumida, porque me duele demasiado la cabeza.- Ella asintió.- Cuando llegué me empecé a comer la cabeza, así fui a llamar a Jasper, y vi que él me había llamado varias veces. Después de llamar repetidas veces llamé a la casa, donde contesto Alice diciéndome que estaba muy ocupado, pero la manera que lo dijo fue en plan "Me estoy tirando a tu novio" jadeando y todo. Entonces me rallé aun más, tú conoces a Jasper, no habrías pensado lo mismo?

-Probablemente, y entonces qué hiciste?

-Pues fui a la casa, como nadie me abría la puerta abrí con mi llave, la casa estaba a oscuras, y escuche algo que venía del baño.

-Y que era?

-Esto promételo que no se lo contarás a Jasper!

-Te lo juro!

-Escuche música, agua y como alguien gemía.- Rose se llevó las manos a la cara.- Así que abrí lentamente la puerta y vi a tu hermano en la ducha…

-Y los gemidos?

-Era él, él solo.

-Oh dios mío! Y que hiciste?

-Me quedé mirando, no lo hice a propósito, es que me quedé como hipnotizada, cuando acabó, yo cerré al puerta y le esperé en su habitación para darle una explicación.

-Le dijiste que le habías pillado con las manos en la masa?

-No, no era el mejor momento. Le dije que como no me contestaba y la llamada de Alice me había dejado un poco tocada había ido corriendo a la casa, y que le había visto en la ducha, nada más.

-Como se lo tomó?

-Fatal, porque yo había desconfiado de él, pensando que estaba con Alice de nuevo, le dolió de verdad. Yo le pedí perdón pero aun así me pidió que me fuese, que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Es normal, lo entiendo, pero eso no quita que me duela.

-Vale, y con Alice que pasó?

-Pues salí de la habitación llorando, y Alice estaba en el comedor, al verme se empezó a reír y no sé bien que me dijo, porque lo único que recuerdo es que yo le daba un puñetazo en la nariz, se la he roto verdad?

-No te culpo, yo hace tiempo que tenía ganas de hacerlo, y seguro que razones no te faltan, pero tenemos un problema. Efectivamente se la has roto, al no ser una fractura abierta no es necesaria ningún tipo de operación, pero Bella ella te quiere denunciar cuando volvamos a casa!

-Qué? Puede hacer eso?

-No lo sé, Bella! Edward y Jasper están intentando quitarle esa idea de la cabeza, pero ella solo quiere destruirte, aun así estate tranquila, porque vamos hacer lo que sea necesario para frenar, y en el caso que te denunciase Jasper ha dicho que se haría cargo de todo, abogados, juicios lo que haga falta.

-No creo que lo haga cuando se entere del final de la historia…

-Es que hay más?

-Sí. Cuando volví al hotel no me apetecía encerrarme en la habitación y llorar hasta que me durmiese, así que me fui al bar del hotel, allí conocí a Heidi, una camarera lesbiana que parece modelo. Como había poco trabajo aparte de servirme cocteles hasta que no pude beber más, me dejó que me desahogase. Total que cuando ya había tocado fondo, ella me acompañó hasta la habitación, y antes de que entrase se despidió con un beso, yo me quedé helada, te lo juro Rose, en mi vida me hubiese imaginado que me pasaría una cosa así! Total me dio su teléfono por si la cosa con Jasper no salía bien y decidía cambiar de bando y se fue. Entiendes ahora porque Jasper no va a querer nada conmigo?

-Porque? Solo te besaste con una camarera, bueno te besó ella. Tú te quedaste paralizada!

-Y qué? Justo unas horas antes dudo de su fidelidad, y resulta que soy yo la infiel!

-Bella, cálmate! Te puedo asegurar que no le importará a Jasper que una camarera te besase, bueno a lo mejor le parece cómico. Y has dicho que parecía modelo no?

-Sí, la verdad que si fuese lesbiana ahora no estaría hablando contigo.

-Pues en ese caso, más que cómico, le pondrá a tono, y mucho! Esa es la fantasía de todo hombre, su novia liándose con otra tía buena!

-Si tú lo dices… Y ahora qué? Cuando podré ver Jasper?

-Cuando vuelva a la casa hablaré con él, pero ten claro que ahora la prioridad es que Alice no te denuncie, y en cuanto sepa algo te llamaré.

-Vale, dile que lo siento por favor, por todo.

-Lo haré, solo espero que esto se solucione rápido y los dos podáis hablar tranquilamente, porque lo necesitáis urgentemente.

Me dio un abrazo y se fue, a los pocos minutos entró James con una bandeja en la que había un zumo de naranja y unas tortitas con chocolate derretido.

-Me traes el desayuno a la cama?

-Solo te estoy cuidando, aparte quiero que cojas fuerzas, después de desayunar quiero que te duches y te vistas, hoy salimos tu y yo.

-A donde?

-Es una sorpresa, así que venga ponte las pilas que no tengo todo el día!

Desayuné, me duche y vestí lo más rápido que pude, como no sabía dónde me iba a llevar James decidí vestirme de manera cómoda con unos pantalones de algodón en azul marino, una camiseta blanca con un corazón en tonos azules, una americana azul marino con unas pequeñas flores blancas estampadas y unas deportivas blancas. Para ir más cómoda me recogí el pelo en una coleta de caballo y maquillaje natural.

Salí de la habitación y James me estaba esperando en la puerta, sin decirme nada salió hacia el ascensor esperando que yo le siguiese. Ya en la salida del hotel me ofreció su brazo para que me cogiese y empezó a caminar hasta que llegamos a una parada de autobús donde leí "Bus turístic".

-Adonde nos lleva este autobús?

-A hacer una ruta por Barcelona, vamos que me quiero sentar el primero del techo.

Como James había deseado nos subimos los primeros en el techo del autobús descapotable, que una vez lleno empezó su marcha, nosotros llevábamos una audio guía que nos iba explicando los lugares por donde pasábamos.

Después de pasar por delante de varios monumento de la ciudad, el autobús hizo una parada, en la que nos podiamos bajar, hacer fotos, y coger el siguiente autobús que haría otro recorrido. En principio y no tenía ganas de moverme del autobús hasta que me di cuenta del sitio en que estábamos estacionados, el Camp Nou, el campo donde juega el Futbol Club Barcelona.

-Vamos, nos bajamos aquí!- dije cogiendo del brazo a James.

-Porque? Des de cuando te gusta el fútbol?

-Des de nunca, pero a Jasper le encanta este equipo, y he tenido una gran idea para que me perdone!

Lo primero que hice fue comprar unas entradas para el próximo partido que era el domingo, con las entradas en la mano fui directa a la Botiga, donde le compré a Jasper el quit perfecto para ver el partido una bufanda con los colores y el escudo del equipo y una camiseta y le puse su nombre y el número uno. Aprovechando la visita le compré a mi hermano una sudadera, a James una chaqueta con capucha y a Edward un polo, todos con los colores del equipo de fútbol, azul y rojo. Contenta con todos los regalos y esperanzada que Jasper apreciase el detalle James y yo salimos a coger el siguiente autobús que nos llevaría de vuelta al hotel.

Ya en el hotel me estiré en uno de los sofás mientras James ponía la tele y pedía algo de comida al servicio de habitaciones.

-James, cuando crees que podré volver a ver a Jasper?

-No lo sé Bella, piensa que ahora mismo su única preocupación es que Alice no te denuncie.

-Y si no consiguen convencerla?

-Supongo que se nos ocurrirá algo llegado ese momento.

-No te das cuenta que mientras, ella lo tiene retenido en casa, sabe perfectamente lo que pasa y lo que está haciendo es simplemente para que no esté conmigo, está jugando con las vidas de todos, y aún así se lo permitimos! Yo ya me he cansado de estos juegos James, no puedo más!

Sin más me levanté y me fui a la cama, donde sin poder remediarlo lloré de rabia, de impotencia, porque alguien estaba jugando con mi vida y con las vidas de mis amigos y no podía hacer nada para parar ese juego, así que lloré hasta que agotada mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar para embarcarme en un sueño donde ella no existía y yo era feliz con Jasper.

**Tercera persona POV**

James vio como Bella de nuevo se derrumbaba, y ya estaba harto de ver como dañaban a una persona que la quería como a una hermana. Así que cogió el teléfono decidido a ponerle fin a la tortura a la que sus amigos estaban sumidos.

-Jasper, soy James. Dime por favor que Alice ha reconsiderado su idea.

-Sí, lo ha hecho.- le contestó de manera sombría.

-Y porque soy el único que se alegra?

-Por que hay una condición detrás.

-Y?

-Tengo que dejar a Bella y salir con Alice.

-Qué? Le habrás dicho que no, verdad?

-Le he dicho que lo tenía que pensar, pero voy a aceptar, es la única manera que Bella no salga perjudicada, lo hago por ella James.

-Pero eso es estúpido! Bella se quedará destrozada, la hundirá por completo Jasper! No puedes aceptar, no le puedes hacer esto a Bella!

-Y entonces que hacemos, jugárnosla? Que la denuncie y que Bella quede marcada para toda la vida, aunque yo le pague el mejor abogado del mundo, si la declaran culpable pasará el resto de su vida con un historial manchado por unos antecedentes penales!

-Lo sé, yo también le he estado dando vueltas al tema. Hagamos una cosa, dile a Alice que necesitas dar una vuelta para pensar, y que a la vuelta le darás una respuesta, y te vienes aquí directo y pensamos en algo, es lo mínimo que le debes a Bella, al menos intenta encontrar una escapatoria!

-De acuerdo, iré lo más rápido posible.

-Te espero en el bar.

Impaciente James esperó a Jasper sentado en una zona reservada del bar del hotel, cerca de la barra, a los pocos minutos apareció Jasper, vestido de manera casual y con un casco de moto colgado del brazo, los dos amigos se saludaron y se sentaron dispuestos a entrar rápidamente en materia.

-Como está Bella?- le preguntó Jasper, justo en ese momento la camarera se acercaba para tomarles nota, y aconsejarles de los cocteles que tenían, y recomendarles la última creación el coctel Isabella. Los dos pensaron que eso era una señal y pidieron lo mismo, al poco rato la camarera volvió con sus Isabellas, como ella les indicó, y se quedo cerca de donde ellos estaban curiosa por la naturaleza de su reunión.

-Dime que tienes algo entre manos, porque por mucho que le doy vueltas a la cabeza no se me ocurre nada!- le dijo ansioso a James.

-La verdad no es que se me haya ocurrido gran cosa, pero he pensado que Alice en realidad no pretende denunciar a Bella, solo disfruta creándole ese miedo, y lo más importante teniéndote separado de tu novia.

-Hay una parte correcta, pero te olvidas que Alice es mala persona, el asustar a Bella no se queda ahí, quiere destruirla, y el problema es que solo hay una manera de frenarla.

-Y que harás, saldrás con ella, pasará el tiempo y te casarás? De verdad quieres llevar una vida así? Que te piensas que hará cuando tú quieras salir con tus amigos y ella no quiera? O cuando no hagas lo que ella quiera? Siempre encontrará algo para presionarte! Sin hablar de Bella, te imaginas lo que supondrá para ella esto, aunque sepa que lo haces para protegerla, piensa como estará al saber que has arruinado tu vida para protegerla!

-Y entonces que hacemos, dejamos que denuncie a Bella por haberle roto la nariz? Y si Bella es declarada culpable? Y si va a la cárcel? Hay gente que va por menos! Y aunque se librase, su padre es el Sheriff de Forks, como te piensas que afectará a su familia que ella tenga antecedentes penales!

-Es lo único que se me ocurre Jasper.

-Pues no es suficiente James, no tengo más remedio que dejar a Bella y estar con Alice.

En ese momento la camarera que les había servido los cocteles se les acerco para preguntarles si quieria otra ronda, a los que los dos asintieron. Esta vez la camarera al servirles los cocteles decidio presentarse.

-Disculpad, pero no he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación.- Los dos le miraron molestos.- Soy Heidi.-

-Tú eres la camarera con la que estuvo Bella anoche, verdad?- James le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta, ella asintio.

-Un momento Bella estuvo aquí anoche?

-Sí, yo estuve con ella todo el rato, estaba destrozada la verdad, por como hablaba ayer de ti, te puedo asegurar que esa chica te quiere y haría cualquier cosa por su novio.-le dijo mirando a Jasper.

-Si has escuchado lo que estábamos hablando, entenderás que es demasiado tarde para eso.

-En realidad no lo es, verás mientras os escuchaba he tenido una gran idea que os puede ayudar, y no será necesario que dejes a Bella.

-Te escucho.- le dijo Jasper invitándola a sentarse con ellos.

-La idea es simple, lo único que necesito es que vuestros amigos se mantengan al margen, no es necesario que colaboren, pero es muy importante que no estén en contra, sobretodo el hermano de la de la nariz.

-De acuerdo, hablaremos con él.

-Lo primero es que encontréis el parte de lesiones que le dieron en el hospital, lo tenéis que destruir ya que así no tendrá pruebas ni del día ni de la hora en la que estuvo, y menos aun de las causas de la lesión, una nariz no solo se rompe por un puñetazo, hay miles de accidentes domésticos que acaban así.

-Pero los podría pedir de nuevo.

-No, porque vosotros soy americanos, y no formáis parte de la base de datos. Lo más probables es que ayer rellenase un formulario sobre alergias y cosas así, pero esos datos no se meten en las bases de datos de turistas que no son europeos, así que al no aparecer su nombre e identificación es bastante difícil que pueda sacar un duplicado. Sin una prueba contundente en la denuncia seria su palabra contra la de Bella.

-Sí, pero aun así no quiero arriesgarnos a que la denuncie.

-Me lo imaginaba, y es ahí donde tú, mi jefe yo entramos en escena. Hoy cuando vuelvas a la casa y después de haber destruido el informe médico, le dirás que no vas a dejar a Bella, porque ella no ha hecho nada. Le dirás que estuviste con ella toda la noche en este bar, y que tienes testigos, que somos mi jefe y yo. Supongo que después de eso se le quitaran las ganas, ya que aunque la denuncie lo tiene todo en contra, ya que carece de pruebas y vosotros tendríais dos testigos a vuestro favor. Aunque todo esto es mentira entiendo que lo ves necesario para poder proteger a Bella verdad?

-Sí, pero tu jefe está de acuerdo en esto?

-Demetri es un buen tío, y vio ayer cómo estaba Bella, así que no le importa ayudarle si es necesario.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias Heidi! No sé que puedo hacer para agradecértelo, pero si necesitas alguna vez algo, no dudes en pedírmelo!

-Con que me prestes a Bella una noche quedaremos en paz!- le contesto la camarera de manera juguetona.

-Claro! Cuando quieras, se lo diré en cuanto la vea!

Con las ideas claras los dos amigos salieron del bar directos a la suite, mientras subían en el ascensor Jasper vio como James se estaba riendo.

-Se puede saber que tiene tanta gracia?

-Tú, le acabas de decir a la camarera que le prestas a tu novia!

-Y que tiene eso de gracioso?

-Que la camarera es lesbiana!- y con esas James se empezó a reír descontroladamente, mientras Jasper le miraba con cara de póquer.

Un poco más calmado James abrió la puerta de la suite, indicándole a Jasper que Bella estaría todavía dormida en su habitación y que él se encargaria de llamar al resto. Así que Jasper lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación de Bella, para encontrarse efectivamente, con su novia dormida plácidamente, pero cuanto más se acercaba Jasper pudo ver los signos de una mujer desconsolada, los ojos los tenias hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, así que dejando atrás todas las preocupaciones y discusiones que la pareja hubiese tenido, él se tumbo junto a su novia y la abrazó protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Poco a poco Bella, notando un peso en su cama y unos brazos que la rodeaban con fuerza empezó a abrir los ojos, no sin dificultad ya que los tenía bastante irritados.

-Jasper, que haces aquí?- le susurró sin fuerza en su voz.

-Estoy esperando al resto ya que hemos encontrado una solución para que Alice no te denuncie.

-De verdad?

-Sí, cuando lleguen todos daremos los detalles.

-De acuerdo, pero Jasper, tengo que contarte una cosa que paso ayer.- Jasper la interrumpio poniéndole el dedo índice en sus labios.

-Bella, se que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, y lo haremos una vez esto se solucione, pero quiero que sepas que no tengo dudas de que mis sentimientos no han cambiado en absoluto y que sigo queriendo estar contigo, y voy a darlo todo para que por una vez estemos bien.

Bella decidió que la mejor manera de demostrarle sus sentimientos era besándole, y lentamente se acercó hasta que sus labios se tocaron, Bella juraría que notó como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo justo en ese momento, lentamente sus labios se movieron de manera coordinada, y poco a poco ese beso dulce y conciliador se convirtió en pasión, sus lenguas jugaban rítmicamente y Jasper mordía el labio inferior de Bella, señal que esa pasión lo estaba llevando al borde del abismo, Bella le respondió moviendo su cuerpo indicándole a Jasper que quería un cambio de posición, él sin dudarlo se posicionó entre sus piernas y aguantándose con un brazo la rodeó con el otro. Bella no pudo reprimir un gemido que salió de sus labios en el momento que notó como la dura excitación de Jasper rozándose con la suya propia. Ese mismo gemido hizo que se diese cuenta que debían parar.

-Jasper te he echado de menos, pero este no es el mejor momento.- él le sonrió apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

-Yo también te he echado de menos, pero tienes razón, porque no te das una ducha y te relajas mientras llega el resto, y entonces te explicaré que está pasando.

Bella asintió y le dio un último beso antes de salir de la cama e irse directa al baño, donde Jasper escuchó cómo caía el agua de la ducha, salió de la cama y se dirigió al comedor donde James le esperaba jugando a la videoconsola.

Justo cuando James le iba a preguntar a Jasper como había ido todo, picaron en la puerta, lo que significaba que sus amigos ya habían llegado.

Las chicas directamente fueron a la habitación de su amiga para ver como estaba, y se encontraron a una Bella que intentaba demostrar que no le afectaba nada, pero sus ojos y expresión decían todo lo contrario.

-Antes de que digáis nada, que sepáis que estoy bien de verdad, vamos a encontrar una solución a esto y Jasper y yo vamos a resolver nuestros problemas de confianza.

Entendiendo que su amiga no tenía cuerpo para discusiones hicieron lo que era necesario en ese momento, fundirse en un abrazo con su mejor amiga dándole todo su apoyo. Bella salió de su habitación justo detrás de sus amigas para encontrarse con dos hermanos, el suyo y el de la persona que quería destrozarle la vida. Sin perder un segundo Emmet cogió a su hermana para darle un gran abrazo de oso, y después decirle al oído que todo se solucionaría y que estaba orgulloso de ella por ser tan valiente. Poco a poco, casi con miedo de perder el contacto con su hermano, se separó de él para mirar cara a cara con Edward.

-Edward lo siento. Y quiero que sepas que siento todos los problemas que os pueda causar a ti o a tú familia. Pero también quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de lo que hice, ella siguió con su juego o yo le advertí las consecuencias que podían tener sus actos, pero a ti te aprecio y no quiero que ninguno de mis actos te pueda perjudicar.

-Lo sé Bella, y acepto tus disculpas, pero entiende que Alice es mi hermana, y por muchas cosas que haga siempre será mi hermana, aún así estoy aquí porque no me parece justo lo que quiere hacerte, ya que como bien has dicho ella ha jugado con fuego y se ha acabado quemando.

-Perfecto, ya que todo está aclarado entre vosotros porque no entramos en materia y Jasper y yo os explicamos el plan.- Todos asintieron a la vez.

-Veréis el plan es simple, y vosotros no tenéis que hacer nada, pero por deferencia queríamos que lo supieseis y también para que no metáis la pata.

-Podemos ayudar en algo al menos?- preguntó Rose, que estaba sentada al lado de Edward, y que Bella se acababa de dar cuenta que estaban cogidos de la mano.

-No será necesario, pero si de verdad quieres ayudar es posible que lo hagas.- le contestó James.

-La idea no ha sido nuestra, en realidad ha sido la camarera del bar la que nos ha ayudado.- al escucharlo a Bella se le quedaron los ojos como platos, Jasper sabía sobre Heidi? y que sabía exactamente?- La situación es que yo distraiga a Alice, y mientras James iría a su habitación y buscaría el informe médico, si quieres es aquí donde puedes ayudar Rose. Cuando lo hayáis encontrado James se irá para poder tirarlos. Sin informe no hay pruebas de la causa o la hora de la lesión.

-Y no puede pedir un duplicado en el hospital.-preguntó Angie.

-En principio no, según nos ha explicado Heidi, al no ser residente de la unión europea no se lleva un registro exhaustivo de los pacientes, simplemente aparecerá la hora, pero no su identificación, así que el informe no tendría nombre, y por tanto no valdría.

-Pero aun así podría denunciarle!- Edward dijo sabiendo que su hermana no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

-Sí, en ese caso sería su palabra contra la de Bella, y es ahí donde entra la segunda parte del plan. La cosa es que una vez con los papeles fuera de la casa yo le diré a Alice que no voy a dejar a Bella y que ella no la va a denunciar, porque Bella no ha hecho nada, y es más tiene una coartada.- En ese momento Bella se dio cuenta del chantaje que Alice le habia echo a Jasper a cambio de no denunciarle.

-Cual?- preguntó Emmet ansioso, el cual por primera vez se mostraba cariñoso con Angie rodeándola con su brazo.

-Veréis la coartada de Bella es que ella y yo estuvimos toda la noche en el bar del hotel, después de llevaros al restaurante yo vine a ver a Bella y pasamos el rato bebiendo cocteles.

-Pero eso no es cierto…- dijo Bella no entendiendo nada.

-No, no lo es, pero tanto Heidi como su jefe dirán que si estuvimos, y así Alice sabrá que no tiene nada que hacer, ya que hay dos testigos presenciales que dicen que estuviste aquí cuando se produjo la agresión.

-Y todo esto os lo ha dicho la camarera? Porque?- preguntó Emmet sorprendido.

-Eso te lo puedo contestar yo.- le dijo Bella.- Verás ayer después de ir a la casa me fui directa al bar con la intención de beber tanto alcohol como mi cuerpo aguantase. Heidi estaba en la barra, y mientras yo le explicaba mis miserias ella me alcoholizaba, digamos que después de horas hablando, le caí bien, me acompañó a la habitación y me dio su número por si alguna vez necesitaba algo.- les expliqué obviando la parte en la que Heidi me besaba.

-Pues deberíamos ir todos a darles las gracias.- Dijo Emmet levantándose.

-Después de que todo esto acabe podríamos ir al bar a celebrarlo y le dejaremos una buena propina.- James planeó.

-Aparte los cocteles están muy buenos, o al menos eso creo recordar.- explicó Bella confusa.

-Eso es cierto, nosotros hoy nos tomamos uno que se llamaba Isabella y estaba muy bien!

-Jasper, como has dicho que se llamaba el coctel?- le preguntó Rose a su hermano.

-Isabella, porque?- le dijo intrigado al ver como su hermana exploto en risas.

-Por nada, solo me ha parecido interesante.

-Vale, ahora que ya sabemos lo que hay que hacer, porque no nos ponemos en marcha?- preguntó James ansioso.

-Sí, ir tirando yo ahora voy,- le contestó Jasper antes de girarse para mirar a Bella.- Una vez esto acabe vamos a hablar y solucionaremos los problemas o las dudas que tengamos, vale?

-Me llamarás después de que estalle la bomba?

-Una vez la bomba haya estallado vendré aquí, no quiero pasar más noches separado de ti.- le dijo Jasper mientras le abrazaba suavemente para después separarse unos centímetros y darle un dulce beso de despedida.

-Nos vemos después Jay.- se despidió Bella con el semblante triste mientras veía como su novio se iba para arreglar el estropicio que ella había creado. Sin ganas de darles más vueltas a la cabeza, porque no iba a solucionar nada, se estiró en el sofá y esperando descansar la mente puso la televisión.

Mientras los chicos ya estaban de camino y hablaban sobre la mejor estrategia para distraer a Alice a lo que Edward reclamó que debía ayudar, ya que él tenía parte de culpa por permitir a su hermana ese tipo de comportamientos, así que cuando llegasen le pediría que le acompañase a la terraza para hablar con ella, entonces James, Jasper y Rose podrían buscar los papeles, y mientras Emmet y Angie vigilarían por si Alice hace el intento de entrar en la casa antes de que el resto hubiese acabado.

Con el plan bien aprendido empezó el teatro, a Edward no le costó mucho convencer a su hermana para que le acompañase y mientras el trió de rubios se adentro en la habitación de Alice, a los pocos minutos de buscar Rose se empezó a reír.

-Cuando pensaba que no podía ser más tonta…- les dice mientras se gira para enseñarles los papeles del médico.- Los tenía en el bolso, no se había preocupado de guardarlos.

-Perfecto, pues me los llevo!-Le dijo James cogiendo los papeles y saliendo por la puerta como un rayo.

-Vale Jasper, ahora solo tienes que decírselo a Alice.- le dijo su hermana.

-Se lo digo a solas o con vosotros delante?

-Creo que lo mejor es que sea a solas, sino pensará que estamos metidos en el ajo…

-Vale pues voy a la terraza.

Jasper no perdió tiempo y se fue directamente a la terraza, pasando a Emmet y Angela que asintieron con la cabeza sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir, sentado en una de las hamacas estaba Edward que empezaba a tener problemas para retener a su hermana.

-Edward necesito hablar con tu hermana, nos puedes dejar solos?

Sin contestar Edward se levanto lentamente y entró en la casa donde Rosalie le esperaba con los brazos abiertos en un intento de reconfortarle.

-Sabes que esto es por el bien de Bella verdad?- le preguntó con miedo que hubiese cambiado de idea.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal por conspirar en contra de mi hermana, aunque ella se lo haya buscado, no puedo remediar pensar que soy un traidor.

-Edward, tu hermana se metió solita en la boca del lobo, y ahora tiene que afrontar que sus jueguecitos no siempre tienen que salir a su favor y que el resto también sabe jugar. O qué? Preferirías ver a Bella acusada de agresión?

-No, claro que no! Sé que Bella es una buena persona, y que si mi hermana no le hubiese provocado de esa manera, nada de esto estaría pasando. Creo que me siento así porque esto en parte es culpa mía por haberle permitido que hiciese lo que quiere desde pequeña y ahora se ha descontrolado.

-Edward no quiero culpar a nadie, pero tú eres su hermano, los que le tendrían que haber puesto límites son tus padres, pero da igual ahora. No pierdas la esperanza, nunca es tarde, y cuando volvamos a casa te sentarás con tus padres y les explicarás lo que ha pasado aquí, todavía hay tiempo para ayudar a tu hermana.

-Gracias Rose, no sé qué haría si no estuvieses aquí.

-No te preocupes, no me voy a ir.

Sin ganas de presenciar la escena entre Alice y Jasper, Rose cogió de la mano a Edward y le guió hasta el comedor donde la otra pareja de la casa estaba viendo una película con el volumen inusualmente alto, al ver las caras de los recién llegados Emmet les explicó que no le apetecía escuchar los gritos, a lo que el resto coincidió.

-Soy el único que está acojonado por la posible reacción de Alice?-preguntó Emmet.

-A ver mi hermana es imprevisible, pero está claro que aquí se puede generar la tercera guerra mundial, y por desgracia nos perjudicará a todos…

-Y entonces qué?- preguntó Angela con ojos de preocupación.

-Lo más probable es que Jasper, harto de esta situación, se acabe mudando con Bella.

-Pero eso no es justo Edward! Primero se va mi hermana, y ahora el suyo?- intervino Emmet al ver que Rosalie estaba a punto de estallar.

-Yo no he dicho que sea justo, solo he dicho que es lo que creo que va a pasar…

-Creéis que una vez Jasper ya no esté en la casa, se vengará de nosotros? Intentará separarnos como con Bella y Jasper?

-No creo que lo intente, no tiene nada que sacar a cambio.- afirmó Edward seguro de sus palabras.

-Edward, Angie hablaba de venganza, piensa que tú que eres su hermano, no te has puesto a su favor si no de tu mejor amigo y una persona que la conoces de días, y para más inri, estás conmigo. Como crees que le sentará ver que el resto de la casa está felizmente emparejado, y la única que está sola es ella?

-Si después de esto sigue con ganas de destruir a los demás, te puedo asegurar que tomaré cartas en el asunto y si es necesario la obligaré a volver a casa. Aparte ya lo hemos hablado y a la vuelta de las vacaciones hablaré con mis padres porque su actitud es de una persona con problemas. Y ahora por favor dejemos el tema y veamos la película!

-Yo tengo que hacer una cosa antes pero ir viéndola que ahora vuelvo.- les dijo Rosalie mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano para finalizar con la tarea que le había asignado.

Mientras en la terraza Jasper se disponía a enfrentarse a la encarnación del mal, ella sentada en la tumbona le observaba mientras él intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Jazzy que te preocupa? Es que ya has dejado a esa andrajosa? Es por eso que estás nervioso? No lo estés, conmigo estarás mejor.- le dijo mientras se acercaba para cogerle del brazo, él actuó rápidamente apartándose de ella.

-Primero no me llames Jazzy, segundo Bella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y tercero nunca estaré contigo, antes prefiero que me entierren vivo que pasar un solo segundo a tu lado!

-Así que vas a dejar que tu querida Bella vaya a la cárcel por tu insumisión, Jasper pensaba que eras más inteligente. Una lástima que la hoolligan de tu novia vaya a pasarse la vida con antecedentes penales por agresión, en realidad no me da ninguna lastima, ni tú ni esa patética engreída, sois tal para cual.

-Siento romper tu burbuja Alice, pero no vas a denunciar a nadie, porque Bella no te agredió.

-Tengo unos papeles que lo demuestran!

-No, te equivocas, esos papeles no existen.

-Es que me lo has robado? No te das cuenta que puedo pedir una copia?

-No puedes?

-Como dices?

-Te digo que no puedes! Al ser una turista que no es residente en la Unión Europea no existe registro con identificación, así que primero no te darán así como así un duplicado, y en el caso que lo consiguieses no pondría tu nombre, así que podría pertenecer a cualquiera. Recuerda que estamos de vacaciones de primavera, no eres la única turista que va al hospital.

-Me da igual, puedo denunciarla, será su palabra contra la mía, y lo tengo todo ganado!

-De nuevo te equivocas, porque como te he dicho Bella no te agredió, es más ni te vio esa noche, porque ella y yo estuvimos toda la noche bebiendo en el bar del hotel donde se hospeda Bella.

-Eso es mentira, tú estuviste aquí toda la noche!

-No, después de hacer de chofer, me fui directamente al bar, donde Bella me estaba esperando, y pasamos la noche degustando cocteles.

-No tienes manera de demostrarlo, y tú eres su novio así que tu testimonio no vale.

-Es cierto que por ser pareja de Bella mi palabra no cuenta, pero si cuentan la de la camarera del bar y jefe del mismo local. Y ellos, al no existir ninguna relación con nosotros, son testigos totalmente aptos. Jaque Mate, Alice!

-No! me niego! Le denunciaré, y a ti también!

-Alice, admítelo, estás acabada, nadie te quiere, estás sola. Y si sigues con tu juego vas a perder lo único que te queda, tu familia.

-Si me conoces, sabrás que esto no se acaba aquí y que no pararé hasta que Bella y tú lo dejéis.

-Francamente Alice, me importa un bledo! Haz lo que quieras, yo desde esta noche ya no vivo aquí, me mudo con Bella, así que no me vas a ver más el pelo.

-Aquí no, pero si en Texas. Y allí no tendrás a tu querida Bella.

-O sí?

Sin nada más que decir Jasper entró en la casa dejando a Alice helada, incapaz de reaccionar, y aunque él sabía que era un farol que Bella se fuese a Texas, era una opción que en algún momento tendrían que hablar.

En el comedor sus amigos le miraron sabiendo que no le iban a ver más por la casa, pero alegres porque por fin iba a ser capaz de ser feliz, al igual que Bella. Sin demorar mucho la espera, se despidió de todos y con la ayuda de James, que había vuelto de su misión, metieron sus cosas en el coche y se dirigieron hacia el nuevo hogar de Jasper.

Después de explicarle a James lo bien que había salido la jugada, los dos entraron en la suite, donde se encontraron a una Bella dormida, acurrucada en el sofá, esperando que su novio volviese como le había prometido.

James dejo las maletas en la habitación de Bella mientras Jasper la cogía en brazos para llevarla a su cama. La metió con cuidado para no despertarla, pero ya era tarde para eso.

-Jasper? Qué pasa?

-Bella, tranquila descansa, todo se ha acabado. Sigue durmiendo, yo seguiré aquí mañana.

Sin necesidad de más insistencia Bella volvió a dormirse, dejando a un Jasper embelesado por su belleza, y preguntándose qué había hecho para merecer tal regalo, pero sin querer seguir pensado se conformo con saber que ella era suya, y nada ni nadie iba a cambiar aquello.

**Por fin! Os prometo que se acabaron los sustos, a partir de ahora serán alegrías! Si queréis un avance del siguiente capítulo solo tenéis que comentar! Por cierto para que tengais una mejor imagen de Demetri debeis buscar al actor que lo interpreta, Charlie Bewley, el verano pasado lo vi en una convencion y es impresionante!**


End file.
